Dawn of Destiny
by cazcappy
Summary: A young, solitary mercenary gets caught up in the Mad King's war and the ensuing events. DISCONTINUED DUE TO PERSONAL REASONS: FRANKLY MY VIEWS ON OC'S DON'T MATCH THAT OF THE FIRE EMBLEM COMMUNITY AND I GOT FED UP WITH IT.
1. Bandits

Dawn of Destiny

Authors Note: Hey welcome back readers. Sorry for the delay I've had tests over the past couple weeks in all my college classes and I was also sick for the past week. Now if you can tell; chapter one has been completely overhauled and is better than it was previously. Thank **you IsanTheWizard, Angel of Darkness and Light; Solyeuse** (who I know is big into Final Fantasy and Pokémon as well I used on your name after you told me to do so) and **SunLord89** and** TheSilverHairedMaiden**. These are my most faithful reviewers and if you other readers review I will mention you every time you review a new chapter. Also I have a semi-important announcement but I'll wait until after the chapter to say. So now I give you the new and improved Chapter 1 of Dawn of Destiny. _**I do not own Fire Emblem or Intelligent systems though I do own any O.C's and possibly the phrase "my cute little guard"; provided FoxWolfJackson doesn't mind. **_Also a minor detail. _Italicized words indicate thoughts. _**Bold words indicated emphasis or sarcasm **and normal is well just normal speech. Ok now your'e ready to read and enjoy ^_^

-Date: 645 early summer

-Location: Crimea; 15 miles outside the capital Melior

(? POV)

The late morning sun beat down on me as I walked down the dusty road leading to the next town. I stopped momentarily to wipe the sweat coming down from my blond hair into my eyes. My eyes stung slightly as the sweat interfered with my vision.

_It's really getting hot right now. I should find some shade and rest for a bit._

I spotted a tree up ahead just a few feet off the road. After a few minutes I reached it and eased myself into the welcoming shade. I sat down and rested for a bit; after I was fully recovered I got up off the ground; and continued the walk to the nearest town. A couple hours later I had finally arrived at my destination. Caldea was a small town just a few miles away from the Crimean capital Melior. I was hoping to stay here for a couple days and replenish my food and water supply before continuing my way to Melior. Once I got to Melior I was hoping to set myself up as a mercenary for hire; and help keep the streets free of criminals and thugs. However when I came to Caldea I couldn't help but sense the tense atmosphere in the town. Normally a town would be full of bustle and activity as merchants sold products and there would be plenty of people lining up to buy what the merchants had. However the market square was deserted with little exception and the townsfolk that were outside eyed me with a mix of suspicion and fear.

_Something is off here and it's not right. The town should be busy; yet it's almost deserted._

I spotted a tavern where I could possibly rest and get information on what's going on and stepped inside. The tavern was in a slightly dilapidated shape. The floors were a little dirty, a couple of the chairs were broken; and the bar itself had gouges and splinters in it; showing the abuse it's taken over the years. There were a couple of other people at the bar; they were sitting at the table playing some card game; a serving maid with chestnut hair and big bust was serving them drinks. A drunken man was also asleep in the corner of the bar on the floor as well. The barkeep was a rough looking man; brawny and with a thick beard covering the lower half of his face.

"Greetings sir; may I have some water please?"

"Sure lad; that'll be 1 gold."

I dug into my pocket and counted out the sparse number of coins that came out. I counted out the coins to 1 gold and handed the change to the barkeep as he gave me a glass of water. I drank the refreshing glass quickly as I hadn't had anything to drink yet today and I was terribly thirsty.

"Thank you for the water sir; now I noticed when I came here that the town wasn't too busy; why was that."

"Tis a simple reason; bandits have been terrorizing us for months and we haven't had any peace here for a long time. My brother set out a couple days ago to find some mercenaries to take care of them but he hasn't returned yet."

"That's troublesome sir; but I will compromise with you; if the bandits show up, in exchange for a couple days room and board I will take care of them for you."

The barkeep looked startled at that and peered into my blue-gray eyes trying to see if I was kidding our not. His eyes then dropped to my person and saw for the first time the scabbards at either side of my waist; iron swords sheathed within.

"You a mercenary kid? 'Ow old are you 13?"

"Actually I'm 17 and I've been a solitary mercenary for the past 4 years."

"Don't you have family to get back to? I'm sure they miss you lad."

"That's unlikely…my family is dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that lad; but you say you're a mercenary eh? If you can rid us of those bandits I will be glad to give you free room and board for a few days."

"You have a deal sir."

The barkeep reached over and shook hands with me and as he did eight men entered the tavern. They looked really rough and tough and were extremely well muscled. They all had axes strapped to their belts; and the men at the card table rose up and fled before them. I turned to the barkeep who was watching them with narrowed eyes.

"Those that bandits you were talking about?"

"Aye that's the lot alright."

I stayed at the bar and watched them out of the corner of my eye. The bandits all ordered beers and were soon chugging away at the liquor; as they constantly demanded refills from the poor barmaid who worked as fast as possible while avoiding any direct contact with them. One of the ruffians had apparently drank his mug and called over to the barmaid.

"Hey woman; more beer!"

The barmaid hurried over but in her haste stumbled and accidently spilled on one the bandits.

"Watch what you're doing bitch! No one spills on Zawana."

With that he swung his arm back and hit the barmaid across the face and she flew across the room. She lay on the ground; whimpering in pain but Zawana wasn't done with her. He got out of his chair and started to head over to her; but I couldn't let him continue.

_Now's my cue I guess; well I guess I'll know if one can beat eight._

"Hey dude; didn't you know it's rude to hit a girl."

I started to make my way over and got his attention; my hands loose and ready near my swords.

"Don't interfere boy or I'll make sure you don't live to see tomorrow."

"Hmm don't interfere or you'll kill me…funny I was going to say that to you; **now leave her alone."**

"That's it! Get 'im boys!"

Zawana started advancing towards me as the rest of his posse rose from their seats and drew their axes. I took two quick steps towards Zawana; but then changed direction and ran full speed out of the tavern.

"Don't let 'im get away!"

The bandits followed after me; I led them to the town square where there would be plenty of room to maneuver. I then stopped; turned around and drew both my swords and held them at the ready.

"Ooooh well look at that boys; this wimp thinks he can fight us. Well I'll tell you boy; we're going to hack you to pieces."

"Well then; prepare yourself."

I charged full speed at them as they came at me with their axes. I ducked under one swing blocked another with my left sword; turned to avoid another axe and thrust my right sword into one of the bandits chest. I withdrew my sword and he fell to the ground dead; his heart pierced as blood started pooling around his body. I then parried Zawana and another bandit as they both came at me with their axes raised. I quickly backpedaled out of the bandits reach; parrying when one tried to close in and swing at me. A metallic glint caught my eye as I looked to my left and saw another bandit trying to flank and surround me. I faked like I was charging at the main bandit group and sprinted towards the bandit trying to flank me. He saw me coming and took a hasty swipe at my head. I parried with my left sword and with my right embedded it in his stomach. The bandit wheezed; coughed up some blood and then collapsed as I took my sword back out of his stomach. I had taken out two of them but there were still six and I was starting to breath heavy from exhaustion.

"Hahaha you're finished kid; you won't last another five minutes."

_This Zawana guy is really starting to piss me off; but he's right I'm not going to last too much longer unscathed._

Suddenly I heard the growing thunder of hooves against the ground; two horses flashed by the bandits and two bandits fell as their chests were slashed open.

"What's this? Other mercenaries...ok boys get the other mercenaries; I'll take this kid out."

The other bandits heeded Zawana's orders and charged at the two people on horseback; but they were surprised by two more people; a guy with green hair holding an axe and a young man maybe my age with untidy blue hair wielding a sword. I didn't take a second look however because I noticed Zawana coming towards me. I readied both my swords and stated.

"Yo, Zawana you haven't asked for my name at all."

"Why would I do that kid? You're going to die by my axe anyways."

"Well then I'll tell you my name; that way you will know the name of the person who killed you. My name is James…now Zawana; prepare yourself."

We charged at each other and my blades clashed against his steel axe. Zawana disengaged and swung his axe down at me again. I parried with my left and thrust with my right; though Zawana was able to successfully dodge. He slashed his axe again and I parried again with my left. I thrust with my right again but he blocked it with his axe.

"Haha you're a good fighter kid; but I know your strategy now; you can only block with your left and attack with your right, now that I know that you're done."

_You've only seen what I've shown you fool. Let me show just how wrong you are._

Zawana's axe glinted in the sunlight as it came crashing down towards my right shoulder as I casually parried with my right and then slashed with my left and cut his arm off at the wrist. Zawana bellowed in pain as his axe fell from his severed hand to the ground. He tried picking it up with his other hand but I stabbed both his legs and he fell to the ground on his knees holding his stump of an arm to try and slow the bleeding.

"How did I lose…I don't deserve to die to a sellsword like you."

"You lost easily Zawana; you thought you had my battle style picked out; and while I do like to fight that way I can do the opposite as well; arrogance was your downfall. Goodbye Zawana."

I slashed with my right sword and slit his throat. Blood gushed out of his ruined windpipe and air whistled through the opening before Zawana fell lifeless to the ground. I quickly turned around; scanning for anymore of the bandits but the only people left alive were the other people who had attacked the bandits and they were unharmed by the looks of it. On horseback was a man with short green hair and narrow eyes; and there was also a stern looking woman with fiery red hair cascading past her shoulders. Next to them standing were the other guy with green hair and the boy with spiky blue hair.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out. You guys probably saved me back there."

"Think nothing of it; we just did what we were hired to do."

What the red-haired woman said sunk in for a minute before I spoke up again.

"Ah so you were the other mercenaries who were hired to take care of them."

"Yep we're the Greil Mercenaries for a reason; those bandits didn't stand a chance."

That was the guy with green hair and the axe who spoke up.

"Wait you're **The Greil Mercenaries?"**

I was incredulous; everyone in Crimea knew who the Greil Mercenaries but to actually meet them was quite the shock for me.

"Yeah we're the Greil Mercenaries; the best that there is so no need to sweat it kid."

The other guy on horseback with green hair replied to the other's comment.

"Boyd; no need to be so full of yourself; we are the Greil Mercenaries but we're humble about it and besides this kid here could be better than you, I watched him fight that other bandit and he's quite skilled."

"Really Oscar; you think this little kid could beat me? Ha how old are you kid,14?"

"17 actually and if you want I can prove myself that I'm more than just a kid."

"Wow he's almost as old as I am."

That was from the spiky blue-haired guy.

"Well Boyd are you going to accept his challenge?"

"Haha you bet Ike; get ready kid, I'll show you how the pros fight."

"The name's James; not kid."

Boyd took out his axe and swung it a few times to get loose; and I drew both swords and got in a ready stance.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Boyd charged at me and swung his axe horizontally at my stomach. I parried with both swords in an X formation. Boyd disengaged and swung again. This time I parried with my right and thrust my left at his shoulder which he dodged by spinning to his right.

_Ha gotcha._

Before he could re-orient himself after spinning away I lashed out with my foot and caught his foot and he tripped and hit the ground; he tried getting up but stopped when he felt the tip of my sword against his throat.

"Well Boyd looks like the pro got beat by a rookie….again."

"What do you mean again Oscar? Kid got lucky this time."

"Well Mist told everyone that Ike beat you a few days ago; so yeah you got beat **again."**

"You've been slacking on your training again Boyd it seems….looks like you'll be doing practice swings when we get back."

"Aw come on Titania; that's no fair I've done them already today."

"Well it looks like you need to do some more; anyways it's getting late and we don't want the commander to come looking for us do we?"

Turning to me;

"Thank you for your help today…James was it? I hope to work with you again in the future."

"Thank you ma'am it was an honor to fight alongside you people."

Pleasantries exchanged the Greil Mercenaries mounted up and headed back to their base. With the fighting done and my adrenaline starting to wind down I realized how stiff and sore my muscles were feeling.

_I'm going to need to stay here a couple days and make sure I'm rested up._

Thought in mind I headed back to the tavern. True to his word the barkeeper had a meal ready for me and told me I could stay free of charge for the next day or so before heading out. I thanked him and ate quickly. I then headed to the room he had for me and collapsed exhausted on the cot. Before the darkness of sleep came over me I reflected on how cool it was to meet the Greil Mercenaries and I wondered what else would happen in the future for me. It seemed that the dawn of my destiny was rapidly approaching and almost upon me. Then sleep came over my senses and I succumbed to the blissful darkness.

Authors Note: Lol I wish I could use both my hands as well as my OC but I'm heavily right-handed unfortunately. Well I hope this chapter was much improved the 2nd time around; please give me your thoughts and reviews to it. Now for my announcement; I don't know if any of you know the TV and manga series Bleach…suffice to say I'm a huge fan and I will also start taking time to write a Bleach fanfiction at the same time I'm writing this one. I will let you breathe now and tell you that I will still be continuing this novel on a regular basis and my update times won't be exaggerated or prolonged…but with my college schedule I now have time set aside time for another novel and I'm going to give that a shot. Enough with that now…This was the only chapter I'm planning on re-editing but I will look at my other chapters to make sure any changes I may have made will flow with the rest of the story but that should be very minor if it needs any more editing. Also if you want to know what I listen too when I write…I listen to midi's of all music from Final Fantasy's 4, 6 and Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn and Path of Radiance. That allows me to focus more on my writing and I just like this music ^_^. I will update again soon I hope and wish you all the best in life; and remember guys if you meet a girl who's pretty; likes sports and video games…get a ring ASAP.


	2. Invasion

Dawn of Destiny

Authors note: ah yes so much free time I have now. I don't start working until June 14th and other than helping my high school baseball team out and golfing I really haven't done much. So it's definitely a good time to keep this story rolling. So I give you Chapter 2. Also all thoughts are italicized; just letting you know if you hadn't figured that out already.

* * *

CH.2: Invasion

(James POV)

It had been three days now since the Greil mercenaries had gotten me out of the jam back in Caldea. I had stayed there up until yesterday before heading once more to Melior. I didn't know if there were going to be any mercenary jobs for me. I had never been to the capital even though I have lived in Crimea all my life. I figured I could afford to go and just see the sights, and do a few jobs while there. Heck I even though of the possibility of enrolling with the Crimean Royal Knights but I wasn't sure on that. I'm a free spirit and have a short attention span so I had decided against that since I didn't think I would last in the Crimean army. I was still a couple miles out when I could finally see the capital and...

_What the heck is going on?_ I thought.

Plumes of black smoke were coming from the capital and I could see beasts possibly Wyverns, but I couldn't tell from the distance were circling over the city.

_Are they trying to put out the fire or is the city under attack?_

It was impossible to tell from this distance yet so I figured I should at least try and get a better look. Just in case though I ventured off the road slightly and started to cut through a few fields. I also took out both my swords and carried them at the ready in case I ran into some unfriendly company. After an hour of being cautious I was maybe half a mile from the city and it was for sure under attack. I could hear clashes of metal on metal and people screaming from here.

_But who would be attacking Crimea? Is it Daein? Begnion? Or even one of the laguz nations?_

I ruled out the laguz nations right away due to the fact that there were wyverns and not hawk or raven laguz in the air. Plus even though Laguz and Beorc didn't get along I doubted they would be attacking Crimea since King Ramon had an alliance with Gallia and had tried to improve relations with the laguz. Many people were fearful of the Laguz just because of their abilities and such scared them. I on the other hand was fine with them since they were who they were and I couldn't change that so I might as well respect them as people too. I also thought that Begnion attacking didn't make that much sense, so it would have to be Daein. My suspicions were confirmed when a Platoon of Daein soldiers appeared clad in ebon black armor heading right for me.

_Crap I'm not in the army but I do have weapons so they might think I'm a soldier._

I looked around and saw a tree nearby I quick ran over to hit and climbed up the tree. I waited in the branches hoping they hadn't seen me. The arrow that flew up into the tree and missed me by a few inches before embedding itself in the tree trunk let me know that I wasn't that lucky.

"Crimean scum we know you are up there and armed come down and surrender or we will kill you" shouted a voice.

_Well guess I don't have a choice then_;

I jumped out of the tree, drew my swords and charged the Daeins. The bad part about that idea was they had a couple archers with them and I soon had an arrow in my left shoulder and my lower left chest. I staggered for a couple more steps before collapsing to the ground. The pain was intense but I stayed conscious and tried to get up and face the Daeins. However they got to me and the end of a spear was bashed into my head and I was knocked unconscious.

* * *

I woke up to a green light and a splitting headache; I was on the ground and above me was what looked to be a monk. He had white robes and black hair and a very kind face.

"Hey what are you doing?" a voice rang out increasingly loud due to my headache.

The monk looked over and replied "I'm saving this young man's life."

"He's a prisoner just like you, so knock it off or we'll finish the job on him."

The monk got up and turned to go but before he left I asked "What's your name good monk?"

"Sephiran" he replied before leaving. I was then roughly hauled to my feet but had to be supported due to how bad my injuries were yet. I was dragged to a tent and made to go inside. In the tent was what looked to be a Daein general. He was about average height with a pale face and green hair combed over to the side. He looked at me and spoke.

"I am General Maijin of the Daein army and who might you be Crimean scum."

"My name is James and I'm a mercenary who was just traveling to the capital when I was attacked by your troops. I'm not in the army if that's what you're thinking so you can just let me go and I'll be on my way."

"What makes you think we'll let you go since you've already been captured besides you might be of use for entertainment later."

With that he turned to one of his men and said. "Find one of the Wyvern riders and tell them to take this man to Canteus Castle where he will be imprisoned and used however General Danomill wishes."

With that I was dragged out of the tent and brought to the Wyvern barracks. "You, Private Fizzart" spoke my captor. "You will get this man on your wyvern and take him to Canteus castle under the imprisonment of General Danomill."

"Aye sir" said a female voice _wait a second…female? _I looked over and saw the person talking with my guard. She had brilliant red hair, a cute face and bright pink armor.

_Bright Pink?_ I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing.

"Quit laughing scum" my guard yelled and kicked me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me. Turning back to Private Fizzart he said "you leave immediately but be quick about it."

"Yes sir" said the pink armored beauty before turning to me and dragging me over to her wyvern. _Wow she's pretty strong, then again I'm not that heavy._

She put me on the wyvern so I wouldn't fall off, climbed on and then we started flying. _Dammit I hate heights I really don't like this._ Turning to my new guard as we started to head to Canteus castle I decided to talk to her.

"So" she turned to look back at me, "do you have a name at all?"

She smirked before saying "Yes I'm private Fizzart of the Daein army."

"Not what I was hoping for but whatever, do you have a first name my cute little guard?" Big mistake on her part as she promptly turned around and punched me in the face. "Ow that hurt"

"It was supposed to idiot and my name's Jill got it, and **I am not your cute little guard** understand." I didn't reply but continued to rub my nose thankful it wasn't broken.

_Hmm short tempered and punches hard_. Against my better judgment I decided to continue to conversation. "So Jill" I said putting emphasis on **Jill** "my name is James and I was wondering how old would you happen to be since you're serving in the army."

"I don't have to answer that because I'm older than you anyway."

"Try me how old do you think I am"

"13" she replied. "Nope try 17 cutie." This time it was my groin that received the blow as I apparently got on her nerves again. While recovering Jill initiated the talking again.

"17 huh? Well you look like you're 13. I'm 15 by the way and still stronger than you"

_Ouch talk about a blow to my self-esteem_. "Well Jill what the heck is Daein doing invading Crimea anyways?"

"I don't know that I'm just a good soldier who follows orders, maybe because Crimea's so friendly to those beastly sub-humans."

"Well then Jill, just to let you know a good soldier isn't one who necessarily always follows order. A good soldier is one who does what is right and Daein is in the wrong here. Also they are not sub-humans they are Laguz; don't you have any respect for them?" I could tell I had unnerved her again as she looked like she was about to hit me again, instead Jill answered.

"How dare you say thing like that; you've never been a soldier so how could you know what a good soldier is. Also I know how those sub-humans are terrible monsters. That's the first thing we were taught at school was how atrocious and evil those sub-humans are."

"You ever talked to a laguz ever?"

"N-No".

"Then open your eyes girl, don't believe something's true just because others say it is. Learn to think for yourself and go discover the truth; live with your own values, not someone else's." I think saying that really pissed her off because the subsequent blow to the head knocked me out again.

I regained consciousness just as we landed and I was hauled off the wyvern. Before they took me to the castle Jill looked at me and said.

"Have fun in prison Crimean mercenary." I decided to act stupid again and replied

"Yeah will do, thanks for the ride my cute little guard." Again a blow to the head by a Daein soldier for my acting stupid.

_Note to self, quit being a reckless idiot or you'll be killed next time. _

_"_Come with us scum" My guards said before dragging me off into the depths of Canteus Castle.

* * *

(Jill's POV)

As I was flying back to our camp outside the castle I tried not to think about what that idiot prisoner was saying to me. However for some reason my mind kept wandering to what he said. I was infuriated that he said I wasn't a good soldier. The nerve of him especially since I am the daughter of a General and I've been a soldier my whole life; I'm glad I got my punches in on him when I did, because he deserved them. Yet I kept thinking about what he said other than that. And I found myself starting to question; was that mercenary right? Did what I know to be the truth; could it actually not be the truth but a lie that we've been convinced into accepting. I landed my wyvern and gave it to the attendants so they could look after it.

I went to my tent and sat on the cot thinking.

_Maybe that guy was right, maybe I should try to find the truth for myself. Of course the Daein teachings will be right when I do discover the truth but it wouldn't hurt at the worst to check. I also recall that my father and his Lieutenant Haar never used the term sub-human even when we would go hunt laguz in Daein. Well I need more time to think about it, we've already been told we will be assigned to Port Toha in a couple of weeks once our conquest of Crimea is complete. But until then I'll keep thinking about what that mercenary...__what was his name again? John? James?_

I forgot it, but I'll consider what he said until I know what to do all that I'm feeling right now.

* * *

Author's note: Wow two chapters down and so far I'm happy with how it's turning out. I hope I can continue the good work. I should be able to finish the 3rd chapter pretty fast as well as I know what I want to do there but after that it's open ended, but I'll manage. Again read and review but be constructive in any criticism you have and if you like the story it's ok to let me know that too. So until the next chapter; see you soon.


	3. Escape from Canteus Castle

Dawn of Destiny

Author's note: First off I apologize this chapter took me longer to write than I originally thought. Mostly because of my procrastination habits were bad of late. Also I admit I was also upset that I hadn't gotten a single review for my first two chapters at first and that was a little depressing to me. Thank you though IsanTheWizard for your review; you got me my confidence back and so I'm able to continue. Also thank you for pointing out that Jill is only 15-16 at the time of Path of Radiance instead of 17 as I had. I decided to verify that and after an hour of going on Bing and Google I found you are right. So thank you for that as well. I'll probably go back then to chapters 1 and 2 and quick edit both Jill and myself to the appropriate age since it would be a 4 year age gap otherwise. Well I've digressed long enough and so I present chapter 3 of Dawn of Destiny.

* * *

Chapter 3: Escape from Canteus Castle

(James POV)

The guards dragged me into the depths of Canteus Castle and I could see this was a very grim place. Torches lined the walls occasionally but the whole place was dark and foreboding for the most part. There were cells cut into the walls but I didn't see any that contained people and I took that for a bad sign. Then we came to a bigger cell where it looked to be about 4 people crammed inside. The guards unlocked the door and then threw me in and closed the cell again.

"The general will be with you shortly scum" one of the guards said. He left to presumably go find the general while other guards were stationed outside the door. I looked up and saw who was in the cell with me. There was what looked to be a Crimean knight with red armor and hair; he was pacing around looking frustrated. There was also what looked to be a couple Crimean militia as well; there was an older man in brown-gray armor who looked somewhat afraid and a girl who I took to be around 18. She was wearing the regular armor of a soldier and had long, bright green hair. Then I looked over and gasped; there was also a monk with us, he had a kind face, black hair that fell at his shoulders and I recognized him immediately.

"Sephiran!" I exclaimed.

"Oh you're that young man from before; I'm glad to see you weren't killed off by the Daeins."

"Me too for one, I'm just glad they didn't kill you for saving my life."

"I would do it again; not helping someone in need is something I can't do."

"Well you have my thanks, blessed monk." The knight and the other man came over next. "So" said the red knight, "why are you in this bloody prison?"

"I was a traveling mercenary heading to the capital when the Daeins attacked" I replied. "They saw me and shot me up with a couple arrows and I almost died, but Sephiran saved me. Then they took me here and threw me in."

"I see; just remember whatever tortures you face never give in, not even if they stab you repeatedly or cut off your fingers or…"

"Stop" said the other man in the gray armor. "I can't stand you talking like that. I'm just a simple militia man and I don't want to hear about those things."

_So I'm with a coward, a monk, and a extremely vivid and patriotic knight, and a girl who doesn't talk...yay me. _"Tell me knight" I asked, "How were you captured?"

"Well I suppose it doesn't hurt to tell you people since it'll be out of the bag anyways. You see King Ramon actually had a daughter; however she was born after King Ramon's brother Lord Renning had been named heir to the throne. So they kept her hidden and out of public knowledge though the royalty of each nation was told in case of turmoil and war like now."

"Interesting" I interrupted, "oh sorry um..."

"My name is Kieran; knight under General Geoffrey and leader of the fifth Platoon."

_Wow he is full of himself._ "Ok…Kieran please continue."

"Right so when the Daeins attacked Lord Renning had General Geoffrey and my platoon escort the Princess her name is Elincia by the way and a few miles out of the city we were ambushed by Daein troops. I don't know what happened to Princess Elincia but General Geoffrey and some of the others were able to fight off the Daeins and escape; I on the other hand was the only one unfortunate enough to be help in captivity."

"That sounds about right" said a voice; we all turned startled and I found myself looking at what had to be the general. Three words described the man; big, bald, and ugly. "It's a pity really" the general continued, "If we had captured more of you I would have been able to have more fun."

"You monster!" shouted Kieran, "Haven't you butchered enough people already."

"No, my little knight one can never have enough fun when it comes to this. Now who should I interrogate next?"

_Crap, baldies looking right at me, this isn't good. _

"You there you're new here why don't you come here."

The cell door was unlocked and a guard shoved me out; poking me with his lance. The general was still looking around the cell however; _one isn't enough for this guy? He really is a monster._

The general then pointed to the quiet girl with green hair. "You, lass, you can come along too."

The guards went back in and dragged her out as well. The guards then shut the cell door and the general started to laugh and started to walk away; the guards prodding me and the girl telling us to follow him. They took us to what seemed the general's area. There was a desk and torches so he could see; the place was still dark though and I was that dried blood I saw on the stone floor?

_This really hasn't been a good couple days for me and I think I'll be lucky to even live a couple more._

The general then turned to us and addressed me. "So young scum, I am General Danomill, and what brings you here to my prison."

"Well general, I am a simple mercenary who was going to the capital on business when I was attacked and captured by a platoon of Daeins when you started your invasion of Crimea. This has really just been a mistake and if you'll excuse me I would like to be on my way."

"Hahaha, so you're a mercenary eh, boy? How old are you really?"

"I'm 17 general and have been a solitary mercenary since I was 13 when my parents and younger sister were killed by bandits." I decided to tell him the truth since it seemed a lie wouldn't do me any good in this situation.

"Interesting story boy; what happened to those bandits?"

"When I fled I happened on two iron swords lying abandoned in a field. I took them and caught the bandits by surprise and killed them since there were only 4 of them; however they had by that time already killed my family."

"Good for you boy; killing people is fun isn't it. What a rush of joy it brings me when I impale someone on my sword. Now you've said you're a mercenary; and mercenaries only look after their own self interests. So I'm willing to let you go if you do something."

"What's that sir?" I asked warily.

"All you have to do boy is take a sword and kill the girl next to you and I'll let you go free."

With that a guard came and brought me an iron sword and handed it to me. Then the two guards in here with us forced the girl to her knees and jerked her head up. I saw the fear in her emerald green eyes, and she looked at me in terror. I brought the sword up and spoke "General I must decline your offer."

I then stabbed the sword down but quickly turned it into a sweep and decapitated both of the guards by the girl. I then turned around but was struck by the handle of the general's steel blade and more guards rushed in and subdued both me and the girl before we could get anywhere. My head was ringing from the blow and the general looked amused.

_Why the hell isn't he upset by that at all? _

"Ha, mercenary scum I knew I couldn't trust you. However that display there I found amusing and you even killed two of my guards. What a pity; tell you what boy I didn't give you enough time to think it over. I'll give you a week to kill the girl, and if you haven't by then, well let's just say it would be the last and most painful experience of your life." General Danomill then turned to the guards; "take them away but put them in together separate from the others, they were getting to cheery all together in that one anyways. Besides when you two don't come back the others will think you're dead anyways." As we were dragged away I could hear the general still laughing.

_That monster! Forcing me to kill or be killed; if I ever break out of here he will die by my hand guaranteed. _

The guards brought me and the girl to our new cell and shoved both of us in and locked it. When the guards left the girl broke down and started crying. I went over to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Hey lass, don't cry. I mean it I won't kill you no matter what that general said and besides I hate it when I see a beautiful girl crying."

At this the girl looked up and sniffed; "well thank ya for savin' my life," she said her voice in a thick country accent.

"No problem lass, now what's your name?"

"Ma name is Nephenee and I'm 19."

"Nephenee; that's a very pretty name" she blushed when I said that. "I'm James and I'm currently 17 and right now I hope to live at least to 18." I continued, "Back in the other cell you didn't say anything; is there any reason why?"

"Well I 'ave this horrible accent and people would 'ate me if I talked to them like this."

"Don't be silly Nephenee, I've heard a lot worse accents and besides that's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm sure most guys would find you pretty regardless of how you talk."

"Ya really think so?"

"I know so, now it's probably late we should get some sleep. There was one cot in the cell and despite Nephenee's protests I made her take the cot since I would never let a girl sleep willingly on the floor. I tried to let myself be as comfortable as possible and then when I knew Nephenee had fallen asleep I let myself succumb to the slumber.

* * *

It has now been 6 days since me and Nephenee were thrown in the cell together. We've talked a little but she prefers to keep quiet for the most part. Mostly because she's afraid of her accent putting me off even though I have no problem with it.

_Whatever though at least I have time to try and figure a way out before tomorrow._

The soldiers had only let us out on occasion for bathroom breaks and such but other than that I couldn't figure anything out. Also when they had let us out there had always been about 10 guards there to make sure we didn't try anything.

_Guess killing those two guards got them a little extra cautious; but still I need to figure out a way to get us out of here._

I was immersed in thought when all of the sudden I heard a guard shout out. Next thing I now guards are running everywhere scrambling for weapons.

"Hey Nephenee, come here it looks like the place is under attack."

"Really? Oh I 'ope so I want to get out of 'ere."

"Yeah no kidding"

The shouts and clashes of metal on metal were now audible and also there was what sounded like thunder and gusts of wind in the dungeon as well. Then it got quiet around our cell and we were thinking;

m_aybe the guards won, maybe we're going to die now._

Then a familiar face showed "Kieran!" I shouted. "How did you get out?"

"We had a little help" Kieran replied, "Now stand back so we can get this door undone."

With that me and Nephenee braced ourselves against the back wall and waited. The next thing you know a huge gust of wind blew through the door knocking it down and pushing us against the wall. It stopped then and we went outside our cell. There along with Kieran was the other soldier, Sephiran, two mages a girl in a short skirt and purple cape, and a boy with black hair and dressed in black mage robes as well.

"You going to just stand there or can we please move" the boy curtly stated.

"Soren! Scolded a female voice. "These people have been prisoners for a while probably give them a break."

Then two more familiar faces appeared. "I remember you, you guys are the Greil mercenaries" I said. As the red-haired female and blue-haired guy appeared. "You're Ike and you must be Titania" I said.

"Oh" exclaimed Titania you're that other mercenary from Caldea a week or so back."

"Mhm, I'd tell you how I ended up here but that Soren guy is right we should be moving."

"Fine then" said Ike. "Greil Mercenaries continue to move out of the castle."

We moved quickly through the castle and were soon joined up with by what appeared to be the rest of the Greil mercenaries. There was Oscar and Boyd; I remembered them from Caldea. There was also a boy he had to only be 13 or so wielding a bow, and a girl who looked about his age with a staff. There was also a priest with a heal staff as well, what looked like a Begnion Pegasus knight with bright pink hair and red armor. Also were two cat Laguz both transformed, one was a smaller quicker cat like a jaguar and one was a huge tiger. Finally rounding out the group was what looked to be a swordmaster in an orange tunic and black tights and a thief dressed in all dark brown.

"Well everyone's here that's good" said Ike. "Ok Greil mercenaries take the front; you other people stay in the back and out of the way."

"Bullshit" I said. "We may have been prisoners but I'm sure we all know how to fight as well and besides you won't fight as well if you have to try to protect us as well."

"He's got a point" Said Soren, "Let's give them weapons quick and then take out the remaining Daeins and leave."

With that Oscar and Titania handed both Nephenee and the other guy who had now introduced himself as Brom steel lances. Kieran said that he preferred axes so Boyd gave him one of his. Next both Ike and the swordmaster who introduced herself as Mia gave me a steel sword as I indicated I fought with two swords instead of one. Sephiran declined weapons and said he'd just stay with the young girl and the priest. Fully armed now we marched down the hall in silence waiting for the other Daeins to appear. They were all waiting by the castle exit General Danomill included; wielding his Steel Blade. We had them outnumbered but the General just smiled malevolently and said.

"Welcome strangers and prisoners let's have some fun now as I can't wait to kill my next person."

"Ike" I said stepping forward both swords out and ready. "You and the rest take the cronies that lunatic is mine personally."

"Ok, you heard him; Greil mercenaries attack" shouted Ike and we all rushed forward.

"Well now boy don't you think your brave believing you can defeat me by yourself. I will be glad to end your life and will dance over your dead body."

"No General Danomill you are a bully and a coward, you only torture people who are helpless and can't defend themselves. I can defend myself now so...General prepare to die."

He came at me then swinging his Steel Blade down horizontally trying to split me in two. I brought both swords to block since with his size advantage he was stronger and blocking with one wouldn't have been enough. We broke apart and I lunged at him keeping his blade blocked with my left one has a swung my right one but it clanged off his chest armor and didn't even leave a mark.

_Ok his armor is too thick to penetrate, I'm going to have to find the holes in it if I'm to beat this monster. _

I took a few steps back and kept retreating as he came towards me. I looked up and down his armor trying to find a hole or weak point. The only groove that I could see though was the one where his helmet met his chest armor.

_Ok so there's the spot to kill him; now how do I reach it._

My back then hit a wall and I had nowhere else to back up too.

"Ha you're about to get smashed like a spider on a wall" the general laughed and swung his blade again this time stabbing at my chest.

I quickly took a step to my right and blocked it with my right to keep his sword at an angle from my body. I then dropped and rolled through his legs before getting back on my feet with him at the wall now and I had room to maneuver. I crouched low and prepared to block. Danomill just laughed as he lunged at me Blade aimed at my heart. This is what I had been waiting for; I blocked his blade with my right sword and dropped my left sword. I then used my free hand to grab to top of his chest armor and using his own weight against him in that armor I was able to pull him down to the ground. He tried to get up but I took my opportunity and slashed at the groove between helmet and chest armor with my right sword. The sword pierced his neck and came out the other end.

"No…how could I lose?" Gurgled general Danomill still slightly intelligible while choking on his own blood. "You will…not escape…you…will be…exe…cuted."

He then pitched forward and moved no more, the artery in his neck severed; he was dead and would stay that way.

"General as I said before; I decline your offer."

I then quickly retrieved my other sword and looked around. The other guards had been taken care of and it was just the Greil mercenaries standing. Sephiran, the girl and the priest were busy healing. Oscar and Boyd were a little nicked up as was Mia but it didn't look that bad.

"That was a most impressive sword-fighting style you have" said Soren all business-like. "You're a little un-orthodox with those swords but it works."

"Thank you" I replied, breathing a little heavy from the fighting.

"Well" said Ike, "Let's get out of here."

With that we all went out the door and left Canteus Castle behind. We marched for about another hour before reaching a little bit of forest. It looked like this is where the mercenaries had set up camp. Waiting for us was what might have been another Laguz but he was in human for so it was hard to tell, however I could make out his tail signifying that he indeed was. With him was a how would you describe it? Regal lady sitting down as well. She had a bright orange dress and dark green hair. She also had brown, kind eyes and looked like she was royalty.

* * *

(Kieran's POV)

"Princess Elincia!" I exclaimed "You're safe! Praise be to Ashera I thought you were dead and my life at a worthless end."

"Um who are you sir knight?" the princess inquired.

"I'm Kieran leader of the 5th platoon; I was with General Geoffrey as part of your escort to Gallia."

"You were? Please tell me is General Geoffrey alright."

"Yes Princess, he escaped and now is still in Crimea hoping to strike out at the Daeins and remove them from Crimean soil."

"Geoffrey is still alive," Princess Elincia seemed really happy now. "Just hearing that removes shadows from my heart; thank you Kieran for surviving."

"Anything to serve you, your highness" I replied.

Ike then turned to the others who were held prisoner; this included Brom, Nephenee, that monk Sephiran, and James that 17 year old mercenary who intriguingly wielded two swords. That was uncommon if not rare due to the fact that I had never seen anyone do that.

_That kid is interesting, I wonder how well a fighter he can become like that?_

"Well you know where Kieran lies in his loyalties" said Ike. "Will you also recognize Elincia as your queen and follow her to help take back your homeland Crimea; of which we have been hired to protect her.

"Well now", Brom speaking up "I'm Brom and this lass here is Nephenee. We're just simple country folk and don't know much about princesses and royalty and such. 'Owever if she is committed to getting us our lives back and getting this country back to how it used to be then count us in."

Nephenee just nodding her head in agreement to what Brom said, Ike then looked at Sephiran.

"Well I'm just a traveling monk on pilgrimage and I don't like fighting so I would rather be on my way if you don't mind "said the monk. "Farewell and I believe we will meet again." With that he walked off and disappeared in the trees.

Next Ike looked at James; the kid shifted his weight as if thinking before replying.

"Well I'm just a mercenary not a soldier; since I was dragged into this anyways I might as well join too."

"Ok then we're all settled" said Ike. Take your time and rest but tomorrow we are going to make our way to Port Toha to get passage on a ship to the Begnion empire to ask for their help in taking back Crimea. Ranulf" he pointed to the other laguz, he like Ike had blue hair and had a blue tail as well; "will meet his contact there and then we can sneak aboard and head for the Begnion Empire. Also we will be at sea for a while so make sure you have adequate weapons and supplies."

With that Ike dismissed everyone and most of the people went to their tents. I grabbed an axe and started to do practice swings since I was out of shape from being in prison. I thought about my duty as a Crimean Royal Knight and completed a thousand practice swings just for starters as usually i did about 5000 a day when in peak form. Then after I was done there I quick asked the priest who told me his name was Rhys to heal me since I cut myself a little bit on one of the swings i made. Then a went to the tent assigned for me and James and went inside. I looked at him sleeping on his cot and just thought.

_Kid do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into; just stay alive kid you're too young to die now. _

Authors note: Whew finally done…this took me about 2 days to write and such. This was a longer chapter but it was worth writing. I don't know when the next chapter is coming because I start working in 2 weeks, plus I'm heading up to my cottage for the weekend and I get my wisdom teeth taken out tomorrow. Fun….Not. Oh well I also know that my character is the main one in the story I will switch to others people's POV's like i've done with Jill and Kieran just so it's from a fresh angle and so the story doesn't get stale so I will do that once in a while. Well read and review and I'll keep on writing and get the next chapter done when I can; so long until then.


	4. Port Toha

Dawn of Destiny

Authors Note: Well my wisdom teeth are all out now and I'm actually not in that much pain so I can write clearly. I hope to start this chapter before I leave for my cottage for the weekend but I should be able to finish it while up there so I'm glad for that. Also next week I start umpiring for one of my two summer jobs so I hope that goes well. Also keep reading and reviewing the story and I appreciate the support I've been getting while writing this. So here goes chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Port Toha

(James POV)

It had been three days since my rescue from Canteus Castle and we had finally reached our destination Port Toha. The sun was just coming up and the hustle and bustle of the town market was just beginning. Ranulf was supposed to meet his contact later in the day so Ike told us to go in groups to get supplies and weapons for the coming trip. Ilyana, Titania, Princess Elincia and Mist were one group as were Boyd, Oscar, Rolf, and Kieran. All three Laguz Ranulf, Mordecai, and Lethe went together; I hadn't had the chance to talk to any of them yet, but I looked forward to doing it in the future. Volke had disappeared on his own, and Brom, Rhys, Ike, and Soren had gone together as well. So that left me with together with three girls, Nephenee, Mia, and the Pegasus knight Marcia. Boyd had laughed at me when the groups had all been arranged and at the fact that I was going with 3 girls. Heck though I didn't mind; girls are much easier to talk to than guys and even though I personally didn't talk much I was a good listener which appealed to the girls as well. Marcia and Mia I found out were especially talkative. Nephenee of course didn't say much so we just listened to Marcia and Mia as they discussed various topics. We came to a weapons store and looked around for some good weapons. I bought two steel swords and a iron sword in case one of the steel ones broke; Mia already had two steel swords but decided to also get a slim sword and both Nephenee and Marcia each got a slim lance and a pack of Javelins for long range. It was mid-afternoon when we met up with Ike and everyone else in the square and were awaiting Ranulf to come back after meeting his contact.

"Hmm I wonder what's taking him so long?" pondered Ike.

"He'll be here soon I'm sure of it" answered Titania. "He probably is taking care of not being discovered that's all."

"Ok as long as we get on the ship soon I'm getting impatient."

"Hey boss, check it out there's a commotion at the gate" Mia pointed out. We all looked towards the town gate and saw soldiers in ebon black armor forming up.

"Attention citizens" spoke a Daein soldier, "There have been reports of Crimean army stragglers in this town so until further notice no one can leave or enter; also the port will be closed as well and no ships are allowed to leave."

"Well Ike, I suggest we get over to the docks as soon as possible without being discovered" suggested Soren.

"Yes good idea; are you ready to leave Princess" Ike addressing Elincia.

"Yes my lord Ike I'm ready to go." Replied the Princess; "look there's Ranulf now."

It was true as Ranulf started to come over hooded however before he could reach us a woman bumped into him and knocked his hood back.

"Oh I'm sorry" the woman said.

"No it's alright" replied Ranulf, we thought it was good until she got a good look at Ranulf and started screaming.

"Ah, s-sub-human!" A crowd quickly formed surrounding Ranulf.

"Look a filthy sub-human" said one of the mob; "What's a beast like you doing here?"

With that they started to beat on him and Ranulf wasn't even fighting back.

_This is bad he's gonna let himself get killed._

I started to move to help Ranulf but Ike beat me too it.

"Hey knock it off; what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hey what are you doing helping a sub-human?" replied one of the mob; "Hey Daein soldiers we have some suspicious people over here."

"What are you doing siding with the Daeins they took you guys over?" asked Ike.

"Yeah well they're human like us and not like those vicious sub-humans and you have to go with your own kind anytime" answered one of the mob again.

"You people are insane" Ike shouted.

"Ike" said Ranulf a little weakly, "what are you doing get to the ship he'll be a guy named Nasir; why did you save me?"

"Because some idiot was going to let himself be beaten to death instead of defending himself."

"What would you have me do? Gallia and Crimea are allies and I can't attack any citizens of an allied country."

"Even if they don't care about their own country?"

"Even if Ike, now I'll draw some of the Daeins off; just get to the docks and get on the ship!" With that Ranulf transformed and ran right by some of the Daein soldiers at the gate.

"A sub-human, get him!" Screamed the Daein lieutenant and a portion of the Daein army went to chase after him.

"Ok guys we have to fight our way to the docks; don't fall behind. Greil mercenaries move out!" With that speech we readied our weapons and got ready to fight through the Daeins to the docks. As we started to come on the Daeins I looked back and saw that what looked to be about 9-10 town vigilantes were coming up behind us swords drawn.

"Hey Ike" I asked him, "What should we do about them."

"Can we ignore them?"

"No they might get us caught between them and the Daeins and we would suffer more casualties" explained Soren who had seen them as well.

"Ok then James; you Mia, Lethe and Mordecai take care of them the rest of us will engage the Daeins, meet up with us when you're done."

"Roger that Ike" so I drew both my swords and along with Mia, Lethe, and Mordecai charged the vigilantes. There may have been about 10 of them but they weren't any good. We quickly cut right through them and before the vigilantes could react 7 of them were dead. Mordecai took one of the remaining three and me and Mia flanked and sliced through the man; the guy by Lethe though started shouting.

"Stop I'm not an enemy to Laguz!"

"Why did you say Laguz and not sub-human?" asked Lethe.

"It's because I came here for the sole purpose of saving Laguz; they are not my enemy and I don't tolerate people killing them."

"What should we do with him?" Lethe asked me.

"Leave him; we have more important things to do." The guy then protested and said he was coming with us.

"What's your name then?" I asked.

"Zihark and if you won't leave and run away then I will help you guys protect the Laguz and such."

"Ok Zihark I believe you now let's rejoin the others."

We then ran through the town trying to meet up with the other Greil mercenaries. We came over a small bridge and were almost at the docks. We could see the others fighting the Daeins along the left side of us and the Daeins were unaware of our appearance. We wasted no time in cutting through their ranks and rejoining with Ike and the rest. I did take time to hold back a little and study Zihark's fighting style, and I was impressed he was by far faster and a better swordsman than I.

_Hmmm I must ask him for lessons sometime if I get the chance._

We now outnumbered the Daeins heavily between us and the boat and got rid of them fast. Rolf, Soren and Ilyana softened them up with their magic and then Titania, Kieran, Oscar, and Marcia charged the remaining forces and scattered them and then the rest of us charged forward and mopped up the remaining troops. A man then got out of his ship and waved to us. He had light blue hair and called himself Nasir. He directed us with all haste unto the boat. As we launched the boat I noticed someone had just stepped out of a house and was slowly walking towards the dock. He was encased totally in pitch-black armor and I couldn't see his face. However I got the impression that he was a foe not to take lightly and that if I ever faced him in battle I would probably die. He didn't try to stop the boat which was curious but watched as we sailed into the ocean heading for the Begnion Empire. Little did I know that a familiar face to me had arrived at the town dressed in bright pink armor and that I would be seeing them later on in the voyage as well.

* * *

Authors Note: This was by far a shorter chapter than what I've written compared to the others. I could have gone so many different ways with how this one could have gone but I figured this would be the best way to go. I know it was kind of bland and lacked actual fighting for the most part but as I said I didn't know how to go with this chapter due to all the things I could have put in. Everything will still be resolved though and it'll be alright; trust me eh? Anyway it's a two month voyage on the boat and while it would speed up the story to flash those two months by really quick; I'm not going to do that. This is actually I think a really good place for a couple of filler chapters to add some depth to most of the characters that have been introduced. Plus I would like for the different people to all have a different personality so I'm gonna try to flesh them out a little in the coming chapters. I don't know how many I'm going to do like that but it'll be worth it in the long run. Anyways I'm off to my cottage tomorrow and will try to get some work done up there since we do have internet their and I'm bringing my laptop. So please again; read and review and I will get back to you soon.


	5. Seasick Mage

Dawn of Destiny

Authors Note: No I haven't given up on the story at all. It's just I had my freaking wisdom teeth taken out last week and so my mouth has been throbbing in pain up until now and I can finally concentrate on my writing; because I found out that I couldn't think well while I had that pain in my mouth and so couldn't figure out what to write. Thankfully the pain is finally gone and I can continue the story. Also I started my first of two summer jobs also. I then start the 2nd one as well on this next Monday so who knows, I don't know how regularly I will be able to update but I will do my best to continue writing consistently. Oh yeah also someone was kind enough to tell me that I goofed in the first chapter and that POR takes place in 645 not 545 so thank you kind sir I have corrected that error and please if you find something that doesn't fit the canon like that, let me know so I can fix that. Enough said already let's get this chapter rolling. Haha I said rolling and the group is on a ship; ahem bad pun. Ok now here's chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5: Seasick Mage

(James POV)

The ship lurched forward through the waves again and I quickly braced my feet firmly against the deck to keep from losing my footing. We had been on this blasted ship for only a week now and I still wasn't used to all the pitching and rolling while sailing in the ocean. I hadn't gotten seasick at all despite that I had never been on a ship before however the continuous rolling of the vessel had constantly kept me off balance making me look like a fool in front of everyone really. Everyone else it seems had been on a ship at some point and was used to it. I had again never been on a ship before and while I had vastly improved to keeping my balance I still hadn't gotten used to my sea legs yet.

_Well who knows; maybe this will improve my balance when I'm back on land and start fighting again._

Some of the other mercenaries like Ike, Mia, Titania, Kieran and others did practice fighting while on the ship; however since I had no balance and coordination at the moment I declined to partake in the training though I hoped to get in on it within the next few days.

_The bad part about this voyage is that we're stuck on this blasted vessel for a whole two months. I don't think I'm going to get used to this at all. _

I stumbled down the corridor and decided to go up on deck. I saw the other mercenaries occasionally but had stayed in my room for a few days; only going out to eat with everyone else because I hadn't wanted to look stupid stumbling all over the ship like a drunk. The first day I went to a meal though the ship had really rolled as I was about to go into the mess hall and found myself flying forward and hitting the ground as I couldn't keep my balance. Everyone was there which had made it worse as they burst out laughing. Boyd was the loudest of all and continued snickering until I told Titania that Boyd hadn't completed his practice swings yet. That shut him up as Titania got on his case about that one. I'm really glad I wasn't rooming with him on the voyage as he definitely would have gotten me back. Mercifully I had been paired up with Kieran and Rhys so I didn't have to watch my back in our room. Rhys was too good a guy to do a prank or anything and Kieran was just intense into his training so I left them alone and they didn't pull anything on me. I got to the ship's deck eventually after stumbling a couple times but I didn't fall!

_Guess it just takes time I guess, now let's see who's around._

Since I had kept to myself I hadn't talked that much to anyone since coming on the ship. Even around people I didn't talk that much because I'm more of a laid back listener than talker so it'd be nice to listen to someone for a change. From the looks of it not to many people were on the deck. Ike and Mist were talking with our captain Nasir and I didn't want to intrude. Up near the bow Kieran was up practicing his ax swings so I didn't want to disturb him. Boyd was there to practicing with his ax, on a closer look though Titania was also there making sure he was actually doing them.

_Serves you right you slacker, besides I still have to get you back Boyd so watch yourself buddy._

I checked the rear of the ship and didn't see anyone at first however a flash of purple caught my eye.

_Ah there's…that mage crap…what's her name? Elayna? No that's not it…um Tanya? No that's not it either…Ah yes it's Ilyana now I remember! _

As I got close to Ilyana I noticed that she was huddled over the side of the ship and she was making horrible retching noises.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

"No; whenever I go on a boat I get horribly seasick."

"Really? This is my first time on a boat and I didn't get seasick."

"Well some people are like that, I'm not just one those kinds of people…urp excuse me."

She put her head back over the rail and started retching again.

"You really should go to your room Ilyana; it doesn't help if you stare off into the water. I know Ike told me to just stare at the horizon in case I got sick because I told him I hadn't been on a boat before."

"Does it work?" She asked weakly.

"Yeah I think so Ike said it would and I trust him."

"Ok I'll try it."

Ilyana tried to look up but then her legs started to give out under her quickly rushed over and held her up.

"Here, let me help you."

I continued to support her as she looked at the horizon trying out what I had told her. After about 10 minutes she finally started to relax and was able to stand by herself.

"Thanks James, that really helped me."

"No problem Ilyana; thank Ike he's the one who told me."

"Well I'm thanking you now I'm feeling a lot better and actually I'm a little hungry."

"Ilyana" I said laughing, "you're always hungry; yet you're so skinny where do you put all that food?"

"I just have a really high metabolism that's all besides you're almost as skinny as me."

"Well that's because I also have a high metabolism, it's not as good as yours but it's really hard for me to gain weight as well. Anyways let's get something to eat I'm sure Oscar's in the kitchen right now making something."

"Yeah let's go then!" Ilyana started to walk but then her legs buckled and I was forced to catch her again.

"Here you're still a little unsteady let me carry you."

"Are you sure you're strong enough? I'm taller than you."

"Well Ilyana; I still have excellent body strength for my size and you're probably light as a feather."

As I said this I scooped her up in my arms and wow she was light.

"See like I said no problem dear, now let us get some food."

"Ok" she giggled and allowed me to carry her. Unfortunately Boyd happened to see us while we were on our way back and decided to give me a hard time.

"Hey; James you could have at least invited us to the wedding."

"She's feeling a little seasick that's all and I'm just helping her get some food."

"Ok...yeah…sure whatever you say."

"Don't worry Boyd I'll invite you to my wedding after you get married to your hand."

"Why you little snot, come over here and I'll take you on anytime."

"I would but it looks like you're happy doing those practice swings so I'll just let you continue." Boyd then put down his ax and started heading my way; luckily Titania intervened.

"Boyd; are you done with your practice swings yet."

"But come on Titania I've done enough for today."

"No you haven't Boyd I've been counting and you still have 150 left to go; and anyways if you put as much time into talking as you did practicing you'd be done already." Boyd looked a bit sullen and stomped back to his ax and starting swinging away again with his ax. Titania then looked at me and Ilyana and winked.

"You can go now James, just make sure Ilyana gets some food in her."

"Yes ma'am I will."

Then still carrying Ilyana we made our way into the mess hall and sure enough Oscar was cooking for the evening meal already. Also I noticed I hadn't stumbled and tripped at all so maybe I had finally gotten used to the waves.

"Well here we are Ilyana" and I set her down on the ground.

"Thanks James, you're really helpful."

"Anytime Ilyana, anytime."

Turning to Oscar I asked "Hey Oscar you got any food ready Ilyana needs some."

"Yeah, I'm almost done you two can just help yourselves." _How nice of him; you know Oscar's so calm and patient it's a wonder how he and Boyd are related plus his food is amazing._

"Ok, thanks Oscar."

The food looked excellent. Since I had just joined recently I hadn't had much of Oscar's cooking but let me tell you its flippin' amazing and this was no fluke. There was a ham perfectly done that looked just wonderful. Fresh bread as well with a wheel of cheese. Fresh fruit in apples, grapes, and pears were a necessity at sea to prevent scurvy the apples and pears already peeled into 8ths and set delicately on the plate. There was also a couple of roast beefs as well that Oscar had out most likely for Ike and the other guys since they really enjoyed the meat. Oscar had even made a salad with lettuce, tomato, apple, and carrots that looked wonderful as well. Also there was two jugs for beverages one had wine and the other water. Ilyana being Ilyana took a little of everything and absolutely consumed every bite. I took a slice of the ham and then cut off a slice off the cheese wheel and then taking two pieces of bread made what is known as a sandwich. I also took a stem of the grapes with water to wash everything down since I never drank wine or any kind of alcohol. I could have but I don't like the taste of it so I usually pass on the stuff. I ate all of it fairly quickly since I tend to eat fast and just stared as Ilyana consumed all the food on her **plates**.

"How do you eat so much girl? I have never seen someone who can eat like you; heck you could put a buffet out of business in a day."

"I don't know" Ilyana replied between mouthfuls. "I've just always been able to eat this much." "Well" she said after wiping a few crumbs from her mouth, "I better stop or there'll be nothing left." I looked at the food at the table and...

_Holy Crap! Half the food is gone; wow that girl can really eat._

"I'm going to my room" said Ilyana "would you want to come back with me and talk some more?"

"I'd be glad to Ilyana let's go."

After thanking Oscar for the delicious meal we headed to the room Ilyana shared with Mia, Marcia and Nephenee. Ilyana went down and sat on her bed and I was polite and sat down on the adjacent one since I figured it would be somewhat awkward if I had sat down next to her on the bed.

_Can the thoughts James;_ I scolded myself,_ she asked me to come and talk nothing more so keep it civil._

"So Ilyana where are you from."

"I really don't remember much of my early life actually. The best memories I have was when I was found by the merchant caravan that were traveling with." She was referring to the group that Ike had met up with before I had joined and had offered to protect them if they stayed with the Greil mercenaries. There was a weapons vendor named Muston, a woman Aimee who sold staves and other miscellaneous items and a pair of twins Jorge and Daniel. One forged weapons and the other bought back our used and broken items.

"Hmm interesting so how did you end up with Ike and them then?"

"Well when Daein attacked Crimea I was separated from the rest of the caravan and I was found by some Daein soldiers and they press-ganged me into service since I was a mage. Then we ended up attacking Ike and the rest at an old castle and Ike saw me and asked if I was really a soldier. I told him that they had forced me to help them and I told them I was just looking for a merchant caravan. Ike then told me that they were with Muston and the rest and said I could join them so I did. I know we rescued you from that prison back in Crimea James, but how did you end up there?"

"Well I was heading for the capital when the Daeins attacked and they thought I was a soldier, shot me up with arrows and captured me, and then they threw me in that prison, until you guys rescued us."

"Oh, ok…mmm I'm getting hungry again."

"Ilyana you just ate! How could you still be hungry."

"I'm always hungry and sometimes I collapse even if I just ate."

"Well how about I take your mind off food for a bit."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Like this" I got up and got up on the bed behind her. I then started to massage her neck, shoulders and upper back.

"Mmmm that feels amazing, you are really good at that" Ilyana exclaimed.

"It ran in my family I was known back home for giving really good back massages."

"Well you are really good, I think I might make you do this every day."

"Well I won't complain, and besides it's been really nice talking to you Ilyana I've really enjoyed the time I've had with you."

"Me too, I'm glad for all the help you've been today so far."

"Anytime Ilyana, anytime."

After about 20 minutes my hands started to stiffen up from giving Ilyana the back massage so I stopped and got up to leave.

"Really James, thanks for all the help and I hope to talk to you again; provided you bring food of course."

"Haha it'll be my pleasure Ilyana and like I said anytime you need me I'll be there."

After saying goodbye I left and headed back to my room. It was late so I just decided to go to bed and wake up early the next day. I closed my eyes and but before I fell asleep I let a ghost of a smile cross my lips as I thought back to the day I had and knew that it had been a good day.

* * *

Authors note: Wow; I'm super extremely happy with how this chapter turned out. Heck it turned out better in my opinion than I had planned it to be so happy, happy, happy! I will keep writing and have the next chapter out soon, before I start my 2nd job. I can't promise that but that's what I'm shooting for so until then keep reading and reviewing because you help make this story better. Oh crap...I uploaded this chapter like an hour ago and I just realized that I hadn't done any editing at all...wow my bad if you read this chapter while it was one big jumbled mess i Apologize sincerely for the error I made.


	6. Dueling at Dawn

Dawn of Destiny

Authors note: Yeah I know two chapters in two days? Man you readers are spoiled, but I try anyways. Also going back to the last chapter…yeah I did accidently upload it without editing it. Quite a goof on my part but I had it fixed within the hour of realizing my mistake so sorry about that. Also I start working tomorrow which sucks and might cut into my writing so I wanted to get another chapter out of the way before I started that. Finally as I said in the summary I have changed my mind about pairings. It could still end up being a Jill X OC pairing but now I'm not making that happen for sure. I want to see how I let my story progress before committing to a specific relationship. Either way this story is still turning out really well and this is my longest Authors note to date; therefore I should shut up and get back to the story. Chapter 6 is here, so enjoy mates.

* * *

Chapter 6: Dueling at Dawn

(James POV)

I woke up earlier than usual; probably still happy at how well my day with Ilyana was; I figured while it was early yet the sun hadn't come up yet probably so I decided to go on deck and watch the sunrise. My balance seemed fine now so I grabbed both my scabbards with my steel swords and buckling them on my waist I headed up to the deck. I've never seen the sun come up before while on a ship and it was magnificent. The hues of red, orange, and yellow were simply amazing and simply put this was one if not the most beautiful sunrise I'd ever seen in my life.

_Wow this is really something; I should come out this early more often. _I just stood entranced by the sunrise as it continued until a voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Beautiful isn't it."

I turned to see Mia standing there in her usual attire; red shirt, purple tights and white hair band holding her long purple hair back.

"Yeah, I've never seen a sunrise on a ship before and this is amazing Mia."

"I know that's one of the reasons I always get up this early because it's so pretty and I love training at this time too cuz it's so quiet and peaceful."

I noticed she had her sword with her so maybe she was looking for a duel this morning.

"So would you like to duel then Mia? I've finally got my balance yet and I would like to fight you."

"Okey-dokey" She said happily "just don't hold back for me cuz I'm a girl."

"I had no intention of doing so Mia. I always fight at my best capacity because otherwise what's the point in training if you're not going all out."

"My thoughts exactly James; now shall we begin?" We took our places at opposite sides of the ship.

"Ready or not Mia here I come."

I pulled both swords out of their sheaths and came at Mia. She blocked my right sword and using her momentum rolled out of range of my left. Right away I could tell I couldn't overpower her as we seemed to be equal in terms of strength and she was just as fast as I was maybe a little faster than me even.

_Don't let down your guard or she'll cut you in half_ I reminded myself and blocked her thrust with both blades as she came at my chest. I ran at her again and came at her from an angle to her right side. I actually ran a little past her and as I swung my left sword so she could block it I thrust my right sword behind me but she was able to dodge. Then I tried whirling around to my right and this time came at her with my left sword low and my right one high. She surprised me by ducking my right one and thrust at my chest with her sword causing me to counter with my left.

_She's really good, I usually win by now._ I was starting to worry a little bit as I thought I could have won by now. We continued like that parrying and countering for another 10 minutes and we were both starting to breathe a little heavier than normal. Then she came at me and it looked like she was aiming for my waist and when I brought both swords to counter she suddenly raised her sword to up to chest height and I couldn't change in time. Her sword ran across my swords before piercing my right shoulder. I dropped my left sword and immediately covered the wound with my hand to try to compress and slow the bleeding. My shoulder felt like it was throbbing and on fire and pain became my number one sensation.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get you." Mia was now trying to explain that she didn't mean to harm me.

"Don't worry about it; we were training and this is what happens I'll just go find Rhys or Mist to take care of me."

"Here let me go with you" saying this Mia took off her head band and used tied it around the wound to help stop the bleeding.

"Thank you Mia, you're very helpful."

"I know but are you sure you're fine I mean that does look like a serious wound and we really should get you to Rhys as fast as possible so he can heal your wound and then…"

"Mia" I couldn't help but laugh. "It's not that serious no need to be so frantic and energetic about it."

"Well I always tend to be energetic and I can get really hyper really really fast so yeah this is how I always get."

"You're really talkative you know that."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked inquisitively.

"No it's fine it's just I'm not really a talker; I'm more of the listening type so to be with someone who's really talkative it's draining sometimes."

"I'm sorry I'll try and be quiet now."

"No Mia it's fine I like hearing you talk now let's find Rhys. We went back to my room because I was rooming with Rhys and Kieran. Rhys was just leaving as we were entering; and he saw my wound and starting freaking out.

"Oh wow James that's quite the gash, here just stay here I'll go get my heal staff quick."

He hurried back to the room and came back a moment later with a heal staff.

"This is a serious wound James, how did this happen."

"Well Mia and I were training and she was a better fighter than I was that about sums it up."

"Aw geez it wasn't like that" Mia complained, "you put up a good fight too; I mean we were fighting for quite a while."

After a couple minutes Rhys had finished healing me and the wound was fully healed.

"You should probably take it easy the rest of the day James."

"Na it feels fine, so Mia you want to go again?"

"What!" Rhys was shocked. "You just had your shoulder torn open and you want to fight again?"

"Why not? Besides she beat me and I want to get her back."

"I don't have a problem with that besides Rhys you can come with and watch and then heal us if we get injured" Mia suggested.

"Well I don't like fighting but I guess I better make sure you two stay in one piece."

With that the three of us headed back up to the deck so me and Mia could have another go at it. When we got up there however we weren't the only ones anymore. Ike was up on the deck by now and came over to us.

"There you are Mia, I was looking to see if you wanted to train this morning but you weren't here."

"Sorry boss, James and me were training earlier and I accidently injured him."

"I see well in that case I'll take on the winner of you two if you're going again."

"Oh dear me" was all Rhys said.

"Well Mia shall we begin again."

"You bet James!"

We took our positions again and then flew at each other. Since this my 2nd fight with Mia I knew her style a little better now. Like me she didn't have overpowering strength and forced you to make yourself open and vulnerable before striking and taking her opponent down. I was the same way so I tried to think how I would fight if I only had one sword. Ike, Mia, and I dueled the rest of the morning. Mia and I split two duels and I was able to beat Ike and he overpowered Mia and beat her. Rhys was there as well to heal us when we got injured but nothing severe happened. In a way I was exhilarated because I was able to train and go all out with my opponents and that made me happy since it guaranteed that I could then get faster, and become a better swordsman so I could kill other enemies faster and more efficiently.

"Wow I'm famished now" exclaimed Mia.

"Well then let's get some food girl, you coming Ike?" I asked.

"No I ate before I came up on deck so you two go ahead."

"Ok boss whatever you say, come on James let's eat."

Saying that she grabbed my hand and before I could reply this cute energetic girl was literally dragging me along to the mess hall. We got to the mess hall and…There was no food on the table!

"Hey Oscar where's the food?" I asked my stomach growling at the thought of eating.

"Sorry James and Mia; Ilyana came through here some time ago and I'm all out sorry."

"Ack no I'm hungry how could that be!"

Mia was clearly upset so I took the initiative of getting food.

"It's ok Mia lets go to my room instead."

"What for?"

"You'll see don't worry."

I then lead the puzzled Myrmidon to my room and first checked to see if Kieran was still in here. Thankfully he wasn't so I went under my cot and pried up a loose floorboard. I had noticed that upon entering the room and had decided it would be useful for storing things for the trip. I'd realized that with Ilyana eating and such that provisions might get scarce eventually so I had snuck down to the supplies and had ahem "borrowed" some food in case of an emergency.

"Yes food! You are officially awesome James!"

Mia was obviously happy as I unearthed some bread, cheese, apples, and a couple flasks of water.

"No problem Mia I figured that with Ilyana on board that food might be an issue sometimes so I took the liberty of making sure I didn't go hungry when that happened."

"Wow that's really good planning; maybe you should be our tactician when we fight."

"No I don't think so, Soren is more than capable I think and besides then I'd have more to do and I don't like doing too much at once especially if it doesn't allow you much free time."

"Well whatever."

Mia started munching on an apple but then noticed I wasn't eating.

"Are you going to eat James? I think you should since you are so skinny after all."

"I'm fine Mia really; I'm not much of a breakfast person I'd rather wait until Oscar makes dinner."

"Whatever suits you I guess then."

All of a sudden Mia got this mischievous glint to her eye and I got a little unsettled seeing it.

_Uh-Oh what is she thinking._

"Soooo James;" her voice all sing-song now "who do you have a crush on here on the ship."

_What? Where did that come from._

"W-what do you mean Mia."

"Aw come on every guy finds a girl that they like so who do you think is cute."

_Dammit I really don't like talking about this kind of stuff but I don't think she'll take no for an answer. _

"W-well I don't know, Nephenee is cute though she never talks, and Ilyana is pretty as well, and then there's you of course."

"Me?" Now she was the one a little unnerved. "Why would you say me at all."

"Well for one you're very cute and athletic; you're also very friendly and have amazing swordsmanship besides."

"Hmm, so you like me, Nephenee, and Ilyana a bit, that's really cute."

"Why do you think that Mia?"

"Well you see we girls get together sometimes and vote on who the cutest guys are and such."

_Oh no I better warn the other guys later._

"Anyways last time we got together you, Oscar, and Ike were in the top 3.

_Wow really I've never thought I was good looking at all._

"Why was I in the top three?"

"Mmmm I shouldn't tell you this but anyways it's mostly because you are really nice and don't try to take advantage of us like Boyd or someone like him, also you actually listen to us when we talk and us girls appreciate that."

"I see; well thanks Mia you just really puffed up my self-esteem."

"Aw shucks think nothing of it, oh well I think it's time I left anyways."

With that she got up and then out of the blue she swooped down and pecked me on the cheek.

"Thanks for the food James."

_Oh my God, what the heck is going on. _

I started blushing red like crazy and got really light-headed all of a sudden.

"Aw you're really cute when you blush, well I'll see you later handsome, oh and by the way if you ever want to duel again i'm always up at dawn; just letting you know."

Mia then left and I was left with my head still spinning and trying to comprehend at what just happened. I had met many girls across Crimea in my mercenary travels but never had I really been interested. Now I was finding all these girls that were unique and beautiful and…

_Wow I still can't believe that happened._

Suffice to say I sat thinking on my cot for a long time afterward and who knows maybe I should start looking at these girls and consider dating one of them. I probably won't ask any of them yet because I still haven't known them that long, but now the option was available and I thought long and hard about taking that option while the window was open.

* * *

Authors note: Cliffhanger or what I think. Well now I'll have you wondering a little bit and that's good it'll make you want me to write my next chapter as well and as soon as possible. I will start in back on the plot more but I do have one more filler planned until the next battle. So please read and review and I'll get back to you when the opportunity presents itself.


	7. Hide and Stowaway

Dawn of Destiny

Authors note: Dang, 3 chapters written in 3 days? Talk about a resurgence of writing and good ideas. It also fits into my time schedule which is very good and I'm on a roll anyways in terms of writing so might as well keep up the pace. Please; sit back and relax now and enjoy reading chapter 7 at your leisure.

* * *

Chapter 7: Hide and Stowaway

(James POV)

All the Greil mercenaries were gathered in the mess hall with the obvious exception of Volke who never showed up. The mood was lively and happy with the exception of Mist. She was poking around her food and not eating much. Noticing this I decided to ask her what the problem was.

"What's wrong Mist? Is everything ok?"

"Well its Volke" Mist explained "He never shows up to eat with us and I'm worried that he's starving somewhere on the ship."

"Mist I'm sure he's fine" said Ike. "Volke is just mysterious and I'm sure he gets his own food."

"I know Ike, it's just that well I want everyone to eat together so I know we're all getting food, but I admit I've been looking for him with plates of food but I can never find him."

"It's true I've seen her do it", commented Boyd always wanting to but in on any conversation.

"Pah don't worry about it" chimed in Lethe (whoa she's eating and talkind with us too?) "He's a skillful Beorc and I'm sure he's fine."

"Well either way I would like to ask him to eat with us so I know he's fine."

"Alright Mist I'll go find him and ask him" Ike promised.

"I'll go with you Ike; you'll probably need help finding him on the ship." I said.

_It'll give me a good chance to see how stealthy I really am if I can find someone like Volke. _

Even though I was considered a myrmidon technically I walked very quietly and could sneak up on just about anyone if I tried so I figured I would have a real test trying to find Volke.

"Ok thanks for your help James."

"No biggie Ike, I just want to help that's all."

"Thank you brother, thank you James, please find him."

Mist was literally begging now and I really can't refuse that. After dinner me and Ike started the search for Volke. We started on the deck and decided to work our way down into the interior of the vessel. We searched for a couple hours and well we couldn't find him.

_Wow he's good at hiding when he doesn't want to be found yet give him gold for a job and he's there. _

"That's it!" I startled Ike with my revelation.

"What's "it" James; and this better be good because you scared the crap out of me."

"It is now here's the plan."

I whispered my idea to Ike and he agreed and so we put my plan to action.

"Well Ike too bad you still have that problem that needs taken care of" I said in a slightly louder than normal voice. "If only there was someone who could who would take care of it in exchange for some gold."

"And how much gold would that be" said Volke startling us by the fact he was here with us and came out of the shadows where he'd been hiding.

_Wow, I never even saw him there; this guy is obviously good._

"Well Volke" explained Ike. "You don't eat with us and Mist is worried to the point that she keeps looking for you with a plate of food."

"I don't like large groups so that would be 100 gold per meal."

"What? That's outrageous; I mean that's more than what you charge to pick a lock." Ike was almost at a loss for words by Volke's price.

"As I said I detest large groups so 100 gold or I will continue to get my own food."

"What should we tell Mist, James?"

"I don't know just tell her he's dead?"

I really wasn't suggesting that literally but Ike seemed to like that idea. So we hunted down Mist and told her that he was dead. Ike then left as Soren needed him for some commander things or what-not which left me with Mist.

"We were kidding by the way Mist; it's just he charged us 100 gold per meal and we really can't afford him eating with us really."

"Oh well at least you and Ike tried James that's all that matters."

Mist was a little more cheerful now knowing we had tried.

"Oh James would you like to play Hide and Stowaway with me and Rolf later?"

"Hide and Stowaway?"

"Yeah Rolf thought it up it's like Hide and Seek but since we're on a boat we changed it to Hide and Stowaway."

_Why not I used to rock at that game when I played with my sister._

The thought back to my sister brought back a pang and ache of sorrow for losing her with the rest of my family. Regardless though I agreed to play. So later me, Mist, and Rolf met up and started our game. I agreed to be the seeker while Mist and Rolf were the "Stowaways". I started counting and they took off to go hide.

"98…99…100…ready or not here I come."

I decided to look for them first near the supplies since that was the best place to hide and so I set off for the supply room. I got there and it was pitch dark inside so I reverted to stealth mode. I only breathed through my nose and walked without sound. I took about steps in and then waited patiently.

_If I just relax and focus then if one of them is in here then I'll hear them eventually. _

Sure enough after a couple minutes I detected a very soft creak in a floorboard as someone was in here. I slowly ventured in following the sound of the creak. It was still pitch dark but I could just faintly make out a silhouette a few feet from where I was. They didn't seem to know I was there so I just decided to surprise them. I launched myself at them and screamed "Gotcha" as I tackled them to the ground. However the person kicked me in the chest got up and ran.

_Ow is that part of the game too? _Then they opened the door and I could see them in the light. They had short green hair like Rolf but it was a different shade and this kid wasn't Rolf!

_Nice an actual stowaway; well now to test my speed._

I got up and chased after them. Eventually we got to the mess hall and Nasir was there.

"Nasir! We got a stowaway; get him."

Nasir now saw the boy and joined me in the pursuit. The kid fled to the deck now and as we got up there we could see he was headed for Ike.

"Ike get the stowaway!" Nasir shouted.

The kid saw Ike then and tried to dodge but he wasn't quick enough and Ike got a hold of him and stopped him.

"Ok kid how'd you get on the ship?" Ike demanded.

The kid stayed quiet though and Ike decided he didn't want to play around. He reached over and grabbed the kid by the ear and said again.

"**How'd you get on the ship**?"

"Owwww!"

The kid was in obvious pain right now and couldn't tell him at the moment.

"Ike don't be so rough on him." Scolded Nasir.

"I have no time to play around with this urchin now talk kid."

Ike let go and the kid started rubbing his ear.

"Ow you didn't have to be so rough, geez."

**"How'd you get on the ship kid?"**

I've noticed Ike is not very patient with people and his patience was obviously wearing thin.

"I'm a thief but I didn't come to steal anything."

Ike just looked at the kid all serious-like and stone-faced.

"Don't look at me like that."

The kid was unnerved by Ike's seriousness.

"Don't worry about Ike he always looks like that; please continue."

Nasir was trying to keep this short for Ike's sake.

"Well I was following someone and the trail ran cold in Port Toha and I didn't know where else to go so I stowed away on the ship hoping to find her."

"Is she family?" asked Ike.

"Yeah; we're not related by blood or anything but we're definitely family."

"Hmmm what should we do with him?" Ike wasn't sure how to continue so I picked up the slack.

"You said you're a thief right? Can you open locks and treasure chests."

"Of course I can" said the kid.

"What's your name?"

"It's Sothe."

Looking at Ike I figured this kid could help us.

"Well Ike, I think we could use Sothe until he finds the person he's looking for after all we could use more than one lock pick, a backup would be nice."

"Good point James; alright Nasir the Greil Mercenaries will look after him."

"You mean it?"

Sothe was happy we weren't throwing him to the sharks or anything.

"Yes but you better be prepared to work."

"I can do that, thank you." Said Sothe.

Mist and Rolf then showed up.

"James you fink you never tried to find us at all?" Mist was slightly peeved with me at the moment.

_Whoops my bad. _

_"_Sorry Mist, I ran into this kid and we were just figuring out what if he was staying or not."

"Oh ok, I guess you had work then."

"No it's ok I'll play again though and this time I'll really find you."

"Ok! Come on Rolf lets go hide again."

I started counting only to be interrupted by Sothe.

"Hey are you guys playing Hide and Seek?"

"Yeah we are; you want in?"

"Um..Sure" and with that Sothe took off hiding and the rest of the day, Mist, Rolf, Sothe and I had fun playing Hide and Stowaway.

* * *

Authors note: Another short chapter but I did have to put meeting Sothe into the story. Anyways I'm going to take a couple days off of writing otherwise I'll get writers block soon and then really be in trouble and a few days won't hurt. Also next chapter will go back to the main plot **and** the next chapter will **not** be from James point of view so…

James: Wait what? I'm the main character of course it should be from my point of view.

Cazcappy: Nope sorry I need other perspectives to keep the story going and besides you've had enough limelight for now.

James: this is crap I won't stand for this.

Cazcappy: Hey don't talk back, I mean who let you be kissed by Mia and such hmmm?

James: she would have anyways besides that was a fluke and it won't happen again.

(Mia runs in kisses James on the cheek and runs off.)

Mia: You owe me Cazcappy!

Cazcappy: ok me here's your $5.

(James while blushing like crazy): What! You bribed her to do that.

Cazcappy: no the story kiss was legit I just bribed her for that last one, and besides I'm not giving you all the girls anyways.

James: Why not I deserve them all…give me one good reason.

Cazcappy: Meg from Radiant Dawn.

James: EW! Ok you win…I'll be nice now. (Leaves)

Cazcappy: Well this was different but anyways until next time read and review because you keep me ticking readers!


	8. Seeking Glory and Honor

Dawn of Destiny

Authors Note: Ah, that was a nice break I had. I think that break really helped sharpen my mind again so I can continue with the story. I started working maintenance for a high school this week as well. It's my main summer job; not a whole lot of fun but the pay is fine and it keeps me employed over the summer, especially this year since a LOT of college kids haven't gotten jobs yet so I'm pretty lucky. Though there is this one girl I'm working with who totally irks me. She has no work ethic what so ever, skips out on working (She'll disappear for up to a ½ hour at a time); and when she is working she does maybe 5-10% of the classroom. That means I do most of the cleaning and I do basically all the lifting in terms of getting desks, shelves, filing cabinets etc…out of the room while she stands there texting on her phone. Oh well what can you do…there's always someone like that wherever you work. Enough about me; let's get back to the story so here's chapter 8 and enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 8 Seeking Glory and Honor

(Jill's POV)

The ocean breeze continued to whip past me as I flew on my Wyvern in pursuit of the ship carrying the Greil Mercenaries. I still couldn't believe what I was doing; abandoning my post and my battalion to try and take these mercenaries single-handed. It was crazy but I didn't care; our battalion would have gone back to Daein and I would have had nothing to show to my father General Shiharam. I thought back to when the mercenaries appeared while we were stationed in Port Toha.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey Haar; Wake up those Crimean mercenaries are here!"_

_We had been stationed in Port Toha for a couple weeks and it was all routine and boring, nothing seemed to be going on and I was worried because we would be going back to Daein in a few weeks and I'd see my father again. Seeing General Shiharam would be good since I hadn't seen my father in a while but I hadn't earned any honor and glory fighting here in Crimea and I dreaded going back without anything to present to my father._

_"Hmmm what's going on?" _

_Finally Haar was awake. _

_"Commander Haar the Greil Mercenaries have shown up with the princess in the town and they're trying to board a ship and leave."_

_"Oh is that it?" _

_Haar seemed to go back to sleep. _

_"COMMANDER!" _

_"What Jill? I'm sleeping can't you lance a peasant or something?"_

_"No the mercenaries are here and we should go get them and get honor and glory for Daein." _

_"(Yawn) Our orders are to stay here and we will do so until we get word to join the fight; now if you excuse me I'll be sleeping." _

_Unforgiveable really; I'd known Haar for years and he'd been my father's 2__nd__ in command for as long as I remember but honestly all he did was sleep! Honestly it irritated me I mean he was a really good fighter and such but still did he always have to be asleep everywhere we went. I remember being frustrated and went to the Wyvern barracks to go see my Wyvern and get him ready in case we were called to battle. I put the saddle on him and got my steel axes and steel lance ready. Like my father and Haar I preferred axes but a lance was essential when fighting in the air so I learned how to wield both. _

_My Wyvern looked at me expectantly waiting for me to get on so we could fly off and fight. _

_"Sorry boy" I told him "Commander Haar is being stupid and said we can't fight until we get word." _

_Ugh this was so frustrating I almost couldn't take it! I went back out to see how the battle was faring. From our hilltop we could see the mercenaries had almost made it to the docks and were stalemated a little ways away. Then it looked like another group of mercenaries came from the side and cut right through the Daein line and…ew it looked like the mercenaries had a couple of sub-humans with them as well. This only made it more irritating because I couldn't even go out and destroy those monstrosities because of our damn orders. Within a few minutes it looked like the rest of our troops by the docks had been obliterated and the mercenaries were getting on the ship. I rushed back to the commander to try and reason with him. _

_"Commander Haar"__ I shook him awake again. "The mercenary scum is escaping on the ship let's pursue them."_

_Before Haar could reply another soldier came and gave him what looked like orders and left. _

_"Hmmm well that's that let's move on out of here" said Haar. _

_"What; we're leaving but the mercenaries are getting away? How could we just let those filthy mercenaries get away like that?"_

_"Orders are orders Jill; know let's get moving." _

_"We don't have to follow orders all the time Commander lets seize the glory and honor that waits."_

_"Jill the Black Knight himself gave these orders; we can't disobey him." _

_I was stunned that the black knight had given the order to retreat. _

_"T-that would…" _

_"Be suicide" Haar interrupted me. "Besides we'll be back in Daein in a couple weeks and I'm sure your father would be happy to see you; not to mention he'd be extremely upset if something happened to you. Now then let's move out everyone!"_

_With that the our discussion ended and we had packed up and left the area. We arrived at our new area and pitched camp and got everything ready to stay there for the night. I went to my tent early in the night and pretended to go to sleep. It was late and night and the camp was still when I slipped out of my tent. I had my armor on and my weapons with me as I crept towards where our Wyverns were kept. I entered and quickly went to the pen where my Wyvern was kept and quickly woke it up._

_"Shhh quiet boy; we're going to leave quickly so no one hears us."_

_As quietly and quickly as possible I got him ready to fly. I quickly took him outside and got on; ready for takeoff. _

_"Seems I was right in that'd you try to sneak away." _

_A voice broke the silence and Haar revealed himself from against the barracks._

_"Why are you doing this Jill?"_

_"I'm going to go capture those mercenaries single-handed and get glory and honor; and you're not going to stop me."_

_"I wasn't planning on it; you're a big girl now Jill and I don't have to hold your hand anymore but you have another reason don't you?"_

_"Fine; I-it's just that I can't go back to my father singlehanded like this. I need to do something and gain his approval."_

_Haar sighed; "You really don't have to do anything like that Jill, you're his daughter and he loves you can't you be satisfied with that." _

_"You know me Haar better than anyone, and you know I can't do that." _

_"Well then Jill, safe flying and do try to come back in one piece or your father __**will **__be very angry with me." _

_"Commander; it's me remember? I'll be fine; Ok boy let's go." _

_My Wyvern flapped its wings and we flew through the air as I left Haar and the rest back to find those mercenaries and to get glory and honor. _

* * *

(Back to the present)

It had been an entire month since then and I continued to pursue the ship. I would have caught up to them by now but my wyvern has to rest once in a while and can't fly constantly but I had been slowly gaining on it as of yesterday I had just been able to see it in the distance so I knew I was getting closer. Today I was gaining on it steadily and it seemed like it was maybe stopped near land. We were still in sub-human territory and I didn't know if they'd been stupid enough to leave the ship. As I got within a kilometer of them I could see why they'd stopped.

_Are those birds sub-human half breeds? _

It looked like some sub-human birds were attacking the ship and there were quite a few of them and they were really big.

_Ok…I was here to capture the mercenaries but I can't stand by and watch my own kind slaughtered by these sub-human half breeds._

I urged my Wyvern on to go faster and reach the ship. The crows were staying out of reach of most of them on the ship. One of the mercenaries was on a Pegasus and was engaging a couple of crows in the air. I also saw some wind and thunder magic being used and a couple of arrows flying at the crows. It was looking grim though because the crows for the most part were dodging the a couple did fall from what I saw. I saw one of the mercenaries on the ship with dark blue hair and I remembered he was their leader so I flew and landed by him and started admonishing him.

"Quit lolly-gagging around! What are you doing just standing there?"

The guy looked at me and his eyes widened in surprise at seeing me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jill Fizzart a Daein soldier attached to the battalion under command of Commander Haar and I'm going to help you in this fight."

At this the guy looked angry and replied.

"We will accept no help from Daein."

"Are you crazy? You don't have a choice these things will kill you."

"Again we will accept no help from Daein."

"Well too bad; we can discuss this after the battle but now we have to bleed the half-breed."

I left the guy standing there confused and flew at one of the ravens. Didn't see me coming and I impaled the repulsive thing through with my steel lance. It shrieked and plunged into the sea. I then started to fly at another raven as it was circling the ship but then my Wyvern started to dip downwards. I quickly realized the poor thing was tired so I had no choice but to land on the ship and fight on foot. I guided him quickly and set down in the front. I jumped off my wyvern still holding my steel lance.

These things are too big for my axes and too fast so I have to hold them at bay with my lance so they can't reach me.

The raven's numbers were diminished by now and the mercenaries were fighting hard. A raven then plunged out of the sky at me; I rolled to my right and as he flew above me I thrust my lance at him but was too late and missed. I quickly got to my feet as he came down for another pass and this time I stood my ground and thrust the lance piercing it's chest. I then tried to move out of the way but it's momentum carried itself into me and knocked me down. Before I could get to my feet another one came at me. This one however was bigger than the others and was blue instead of black. All of a sudden a wind from one of the mages struck the bigger raven and battered it but it was still coming at me. Another mercenary threw a short axe at it and clipped it's wing but the raven was still heading right towards me and looked like it was going to pierce my chest armor with its beak.

_Father; I didn't want to die like this I'm sorry._

Then someone collided with the raven and threw off its heading and the raven just missed me and crashed into the deck. It tried to quickly fly away but the person who collided with it had…

_they're holding a sword in each hand? I've never seen that before who fights like that._

The person was too quick for the raven and jumping on it stabbed both swords into the raven's chest and the raven was dead just like that. All of the ravens it seemed had been taken care of and the battle was finally over. The person who had apparently saved me wiped his blades clean on the raven's body; sheathed them and then turned and I saw their face for the first time.

_What! It's him; I thought he'd be dead by now. How did he end up with these mercenaries?_

It was the guy who I'd escorted to Canteus Castle when he'd been captured by our soldiers. I'd forgotten his name by now but I still remembered part of the conversation he'd had with me and how damn annoying he was. Calling me his cute little guard and telling me to find the truth for myself?

_Ugh why'd it have to be him and not someone else? _

I was sure he'd be killed in prison at Canteus Castle but apparently he'd lasted until the Greil mercenaries had overrun the prison and been rescued.

He then looked at me gawking at him;

"Well if it isn't my cute little guard."

That did it! I was up in a flash and slugged him right in the face.

"How dare you; didn't I tell you before **I AM NOT YOU'RE CUTE LITTLE GUARD!"**

"That's not how I see it" he said rubbing his face. "First off you're cute don't deny it and second you were my guard when you brought me to Canteus Castle so therefore you are my cute little guard."

Before I could go and kill him someone interrupted.

"James do you know this Daein soldier?"

That guy with the blue hair had come over and decided to take charge.

"Yeah Ike, when I was captured by the Daein soldiers she's the one who took me to Canteus Castle."

"Are you sure that's all you know her from? You seem to have a little more history than that."

"Nope that's all I know her from; it's...just I tended to annoy her on the trip there and apparently she still holds a grudge for that."

What looked to be the captain of the ship then interrupted Ike.

"Pardon me Ike, but we're still stuck on the reef and can't move at all."

"Hmm I'll go see if I can find anyone on land to see if they can help."

"Ike I wouldn't…"

the captain tried to explain but Ike was already off and down the plank onto land.

"Ike come back" this was shouted by a girl with brown hair who looked to be my age.

"It's fine Mist; I'm just trying to find some help."

"Halt!" Ike turned around to find what looked to be three soldiers blocking his way. "What are you doing here Beorc; you're not allowed here."

"Our ship is stuck and we need help"

Ike tried to explain but the soldiers would have nothing to do with it.

"What happens to Beorc is none of our concern now go back to your ship if you want to live."

"We just need help getting our ship unstuck."

Ike was not moving and obviously stubborn about it.

"You have been warned" one of them replied and then they all transformed into red dragons.

_Dragons! Oh no we're so screwed; Ike you dummy get back here or they'll kill you and the rest of us_.

"Stop this at once."

Another voice cried out and coming behind the soldiers were two other people. One was a young boy about 15 with black hair and the other was a huge muscle-bound bodyguard from the look of it. The soldiers transformed back into their regular form and let the boy aside.

"Hey our ship is stuck; can you help us?"

Ike's bluntness seemed to catch the boy unaware and startled him.

"I…see; sorry but I'm not used to being addressed so bluntly" explained the boy.

"Oh forgive me then; my father always told me to be more polite, I'm sorry if I startled you."

"It's alright think nothing of it." Turning to the bodyguard the boy said. "Gareth command the men to help them out with their ship."

"At once young prince."

The bodyguard then got the soldiers to transform and the three dragons were huge.

_Wow each one of them is as tall as the ship. But why are they helping us; they're sub-humans and we're Beorc they shouldn't be doing this. I'm so confused right now; I can't believe what I'm seeing_.

My heart trembled at the sight of the dragons as they lifted our ship off of the reef and set us back on the waves.

"There your ship is off the reef and structurally unharmed" said the Prince. "Is there anything else you need such as water or food?"

"We were low on water and any fresh food would be good." Said Ike.

"It will be done then, Gareth see to it."

"Yes, prince" was the reply as they started to load fresh food and barrels of fresh water onto the ship.

"Thank you very much; I know we don't have a lot of gold but how much do you want for the supplies?"

"We need nothing in return so you can keep your gold."

"But we have to pay you in some way."

"Have you heard the saying sweet hospitality is the greatest thing you can give someone?"

"No I haven't can you explain please?"

"Here in Goldoa we don't allow visitors to come into our land; chance brought you here today and I would actually like you to stay longer; but my father won't allow that so this is my thanks for your coming here."

"Ok then…thank you Prince…"

"My name is Kurthnaga."

"And my name is Ike of the Greil Mercenaries; thank you for your kindness Prince Kurthnaga."

The supplies were loaded and Ike again boarded the ship as we started to sail Kurthnaga yelled out.

"Thank you again and may luck be with you on your journey."

"Wow Ike" said Mist. "Looks like your recklessness finally got us out of trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean Mist?"

"Don't worry about it Ike" said a female knight with red hair. "Either way it was good luck to see those dragons."

"Yeah, I wonder though if all things can just be classified though? I mean the beast laguz were kind to us and the dragons were so honorable while the bird laguz seem so cruel."

"It's all a matter of perspective"

The ship's captain had rejoined us.

"Nasir you're back; where'd you go?"

Mist wanted to know why Nasir disappeared.

"I'm uncomfortable around dragons."

_Um aren't we all; I mean they are sub-humans and dragons at that?_

"Perspective is everything Ike" Nasir continued. "Some are good and some are bad but it's just how you look at it. No one is inherently good or evil."

"But Daein is evil, and Crimea is good we all know that; then again there were those people at the port so I guess you're right Nasir. It's all just perspective. Anyways now that were moving again what do we do with her?"

_They're all looking at me…are they going to kill me or throw me overboard._

"The truce is over so you could leave if you wanted to." Ike suggested to me.

"I can't my Wyvern is tired and can only move so far, we're already out of reach of land anyways so I'm stuck here."

"Why'd you come here in the first place then if you knew you wouldn't be able to get back?"

"Well I know I'm more than a match for you guys anyways and besides it's my duty as a Daein soldier to make sure you don't escape."

"If you're looking for a fight girl; you're heading towards one."

_Hmmm for being their leader this Ike guy doesn't have a lot of patience._

One of the mercenaries who had an axe and short spiky green hair spoke up then.

"We could always throw her overboard you know; get rid of the problem here and now."

"Really Boyd? That's the best you can come up with? It's one thing to kill someone in a battle but to kill them just like that, that would be murder and I won't let you do that."

"Why not James? She's an enemy soldier so why not just do away with her."

"Because as I said it's different to kill in battle than to it is to murder someone in cold blood."

_So James is his name now I remember but why is he standing up for me._ _That Boyd guy is right they could just throw me overboard and be done with it._

Again I started to be fearful for my life as I really hadn't thought out this far ahead on what might happen.

"Well then what would you do?" asked Ike; obviously not sure of what he really wanted either.

"I'd let her stay with us until we've reached Begnion and then she can fly back to Daein if she wants."

Some of the other mercenaries seemed to approve of that idea. That seemed to spur Ike to conclude this matter; turning to me he said the following.

"Ok here's what we'll do; we'll take you as far as Begnion but after that you're on your own. Also I know you are a Daein soldier and don't like laguz but you will **not** call them sub-humans while on this ship. You'll refer to them as laguz or we'll throw you off the ship right now."

"B-b-but….I…understand. I will try to adhere to those rules."

"Ok then this matter is decided; everyone feel free to do what you want until dinner then. Also you will be rooming with Mist and Titania" Ike said pointing to the brown-haired girl that looked my age and the red-haired knight.

With that everyone dispersed leaving me to myself. It was a relief to know I wasn't going to be fish food yet I was unsure of how to proceed with anything. I hadn't thought of what I'd do exactly while on the ship when I'd "captured" the mercenaries and won glory and honor for myself and my father. Also there was the matter of James too. He and Boyd I will definitely try to avoid; Boyd because he wanted to throw me overboard and James because he was annoying and I swear if he calls me his cute little guard again I will run him through with my lance. Also I remember how he annoyed me by telling me I didn't know the truth and I should stop being blinded and find the truth for myself. I can't people who tell me what I should do with my life and that I shouldn't just follow orders. Heck I'm a soldier and I'm supposed to follow orders, it's how you survive on the battlefield. Yeah he for sure irritated me and I'm not going to put up with his crap so I will try to stay away from him the entire time if I can.

* * *

Authors Note: Whew that was a longer chapter than normal, I think it might be my longest one to date but I got everything I wanted to which was good. I'll work on my next chapter when it's possible, and I thank you again for your reading and reviewing and please keep submitting reviews. If you love the story tell me why; if you hate it…well I still encourage you to tell me just be civil about it. So until the next chapter I bid thee farewell for now.


	9. Victory at a Price

Dawn of Destiny

Authors Note: well up back and at 'em. I definitely have much less free time than I'm used to in the coming weeks and such but I'll stride on and right really good chapters for you guys since you're great. Kudos out to SunLord89, IsanTheWizard; you guys are great with your reviews keep it up. And if you haven't sent one in do so! I want, want, want them as much as you FF6 fans know Kefka hates, hates, hates, hates, hates, hates, hates, hates, hates, hates, hates you. But I'm not Kefka and love you people because you read this and enjoy it so please review if you haven't and if you have please keep doing so. Here's chapter 9, so sit back grab a glass of milk and some Oreos and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: Victory at a Price

(James POV)

_Jeez I'm bored…there's nothing to do on this blasted ship; I can't wait until we reach land again._

The good news was we were supposed to reach Begnion within a day or two and we could finally get off this ship that we've been sharing for two months. The bad news was well…we were still going to be on it for another day or two and I was bored out of my mind. I had gotten up at dawn to train again with Mia and Zihark but other than that nothing much was going on and I just needed something to do!

_Maybe I should go talk to Zihark or someone, I haven't had the chance to talk to him that much but it would be interesting to hear why he supports laguz so much._

I was on my way to find him when I came up on deck. Ike, Soren, and Titania were talking with Marcia from the looks of it. Then I realized though that wasn't Marcia. The woman had a Pegasus alright but had short black hair and a stern attitude not like Marcia's bubbly talkative self with the hair the same color as Jill's armor. I still didn't get how Jill wore bright pink armor; I mean come on it just screams "Hey over here shoot me!" I tried to ask her once a few days ago about why she wore such a ridiculous color and she had just ignored me. I was distracted from further thought on the matter when another Pegasus rider flew in a spoke a few words with the dark haired female. I wasn't close enough to hear but I could see that whatever was being said was agitating the woman. The rider flew off and then the woman spoke quickly to Ike and took off as well.

_Hmmm, I wonder what that's about; might as well ask Ike. _

"Hey Ike what's going on?"

"That was the deputy commander of the Holy Guard; the Begnion apostle is on a ship coming to meet us, unfortunately they are being attacked by pirates from the sounds of it."

"Maybe we should go help them?"

"Good idea James" Soren broke in, "I recommend as well that we help the Apostle."

"Wow Soren that's not like you to go and offer help to people"

Ike was puzzled that Soren had actually agreed to offer help.

"Well if we drive the pirates off we gain the Apostle's favor and put us in her debt which will help us achieve our means."

"Ok, what do you think Titania?"

"While I don't agree with Soren's motives this would be a good opportunity regardless, we should go help."

Those recommendations in mind Ike had come to his decision.

"Titania round everyone up and tell Nasir to head in the direction Deputy Commander Tanith went; we're going to help out the apostle."

"At once Ike."

Titania left and within 20 minutes had everyone rounded up including Princess Elincia.

"Ok…the Begnion Empire's Apostle is in a ship meeting with us" Ike explained. "However they seem to have pirate troubles and so we are going to help them if that's alright with you Princess Elincia?"

"Of course my lord Ike…give them a sound thrashing."

We were all taken aback by the Princess there but didn't dwell on that for too long. We were pulling up to the Apostles ship and the situation didn't look good. Another ship; pirates most likely was alongside the Apostles ship and there were also ravens in the distance fighting the Holy Guard. A couple ravens had gotten through and were causing havoc on the Apostles ship and the Begnion soldiers were vastly outnumbered. Ike spotted Tanith and shouted out to her.

"Hey, need some assistance?"

Tanith flew over surprised to see us obviously.

"Why are you here?"

"Princess Elincia wishes for us to offer you assistance getting rid of the pirates."

"Ok…thanks for the help. We'll take care of as many ravens as possible; you help guard the deck and make sure the pirates don't get in the cabin; that's where the Apostle is."

"Ok will do."

Tanith flew off to help fight the ravens and Ike asked Soren if he had any ideas for a plan.

"Well it looks like the two ships are connected at three points with most of the pirates in the middle and left sides. First off we should probably have Brom, Kieran, Rolf, Sothe and Titania guard the cabin door make sure no one gets through. Then I suggest the rest of our heavy troops and mages help with the left and middle while a smaller group defends the right side."

_You have to complement Soren on his plans I'll admit. The guys a total genius we shouldn't have any casualties at all with this plan._

I was so caught up in admiring Soren's tactical genius that I almost missed Ike telling me where to go.

"James you'll be with Zihark, Nephenee and Mia, you guys defend the right side; Jill and Marcia will also provide support for you."

_Jill? Really Ike? Do you want me to get "accidently" run through with a lance? _

Of course I wasn't going to tell him that though so I just said "Ok Ike i'm with you on this one."

We were about to dock with the Apostles ship and I got with Zihark and Mia and drew my swords and Nephenee brought out her lance. Jill and Marcia were already in the air on their respective Wyvern and Pegasus. I smiled at Nephenee drawing a blush in return as I turned to Jill. I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to kill me which knowing her would be possible considering how she seemed to loathe me.

"Hey; you're not going to stab me in the back at all while were fighting right?"

"Hmmm that's a good idea actually however I prefer the ravens and pirates so I'll let you live for now."

_Well that's really reassuring._

My sarcasm was dripping like acid as I thought that but we had pulled up to the Begnion ship. Ike was telling them that they were here to reinforce them and the Begnion soldiers seemed happy at that. With that we rushed from our ship and joined the battle.

Jill and Marcia flew slightly ahead of us dodging javelins and arrows on their mounts. They swooped down at the enemy pirates and took two out. The others were distracted when Mia, Zihark, Nephenee and I got upon them. Three more pirates fell at our blades and lance. We all engaged the rest of the pirates in the general vicinity one on one. I was up against a Halberdier who had javelins and a steel lance by the look of it. He saw me coming for him and threw a javelin at me; it whooshed over my right shoulder as a charged him. I was expecting him being an ordinary pirate to not react in time to block; however he managed to block my thrusts with his lance. He then faked a thrust at me and swung the lance sideways trying to bludgeon me with the shaft. I ducked and retreated out of range.

_Hmmm they don't have any markings on their armor but yet they are better fighters than ordinary pirates. Something seems very off here. _

I couldn't think about it any longer though as another swipe at me with the lance was given by the pirate. I brought up my swords and blocked in time to prevent my chest from being run through. The pirate then tried the same thing but I was ready for it. As he swung from right to left I blocked with the sword in my left hand and coming from the other direction my right sword sliced his shaft in two. The pirates eyes widened with shock as he quickly pulled out a pack of javelins. He tried using them to block my sword thrusts but my swords just shattered the javelins on impact. Realizing he was doomed he tried to run away and put some distance between us.

_Sorry dude but you're not outrunning me; only other Swordmasters can stay on level with my speed._

I caught up with him and as he tried to turn around I sliced him in half from the waist down. I quickly scanned the area for more pirates. Mia had dispatched her foe and was running to help Zihark with his opponent. I decided to help as well and as we neared Zihark; he was able to stab his opponent in the leg and then when his opponent fell down; Zihark chopped off his head. The pirate's body fell headless, blood-gushing from the body.

Zihark turned towards us; and then an arrow pierced his throat.

"No, Zihark!"

I sprinted over to him.

_You have to be ok Zihark, you're strong you can survive an arrow we just have to get Rhys to heal you. _

I reached him with Mia a step behind me but we were too late. Zihark tried to speak but before he could the light faded and his eyes were gazing listlessly at me; the arrow had pierced his trachea and killed him instantly. Any rage or grief I had was diverted when out of the corner of my eye I saw another arrow heading right for me. I just rolled out of the way in time and quickly saw the source. There was an archer on the pirate ship; with short red hair. He was wielding a longbow so I knew he had killed Zihark as a regular bow wouldn't have reached that far.

_You Bastard! I will kill you and avenge Zihark._

I sprinted for the pirate ship; murder and rage in my eyes as I was determined to make that son of a bitch pay. The archer saw me coming and notched another arrow and let fly. I quickly dodged left and the arrow flew past. He hadn't expected me to dodge that and he started a little. He notched a third arrow and let fly. I was too close to dodge so a jerked my sword up instinctively and blew a sigh of relief as instincts saved my life and the arrow clattered off my sword and was deflected away. The archer then threw down the longbow and pulled a sword from his person. He knew I was too fast for him to run so he was coming to fight and so was I. I charged and in a rage slashed at his neck with my left sword. He brought his sword to block but I was expecting that; being he was probably inexperienced with a sword, and the archer yelled in pain as my right sword took off both his legs just above the kneecap. The sword clattered from his hand as he fell…unable to support himself as he had no legs now. I wasn't content with just clearing his legs off though and before the archer could protest I stabbed him in the chest with both swords piercing his heart and lungs.

Blood exploded around us and the archer would never move again alive. I quickly looked for more enemies and it seemed like we had outnumbered the pirates now; but I wasn't quitting. I spotted another enemy swordsman and ran towards him. He blocked my left sword with his sword and ducked as my right sword slashed for his neck. He slashed at my neck and I parried, then using my momentum spun around to my left and cleaved him open from his right pectoral to the lower left of his stomach region.

He fell and I was instantly seeking another foe. Bloodlust had set in and I wasn't satisfied with how many I killed. No number of enemies I killed could bring Zihark back so I was thirsty for bloodshed. My next target was a mage who was beginning a chant of a spell directed at Ike; I rushed forward, stabbed with my swords and the mage was dead.

I was then looking for more enemies when a voice rang out;

"James the battles over now…Stop!"

I slowed and looked around; the battle was indeed over as dead pirates littered the ship's deck. A few Begnion soldiers had also died from the looks of it but the rest of the Greil mercenaries were unharmed by the looks of it. I was now aware of how heavy I was breathing and how sore my muscles felt. I was also covered in blood but that was the least of my worries.

_It's over, and yet we lost Zihark…Victory came with a price. _

Overcome with exhaustion and sadness at our loss I sank to the ground and started to cry.

_Why? WHY! Dammit I'm only seventeen and yet I'__ve seen my family killed in front of me and now Zihark; a friend and ally. I hate losing people; they shouldn't have to die it's so unfair._

I thought back to the few conversations I had held with Zihark since he'd joined back in Port Toha. I remember discussing with him how the laguz were treated and how he wanted that to stop and had made that his life goal. He was such a kind and noble person and yet he was gone and I had trouble comprehending that. Ike was discussing something with the commanders of the Holy Guard from the looks of it; but frankly I couldn't care less. I looked and saw Rhys standing over Zihark's body. He tried using a mend staff to see if he was still alive; but the staff didn't glow and start healing; Rhys then went and shut Zihark's eyes shut so at least he looked peaceful in death.

I couldn't take that though and I walked back to our ship oblivious to the others as they called my name asking me to come back. I went back and went down to my room and sank down on my cot. I just sat there and stared at the wall trying to get it in my head that death is natural and of course I should be sad but this kind of grief wouldn't do any good. That didn't work though and I just kept staring at the wall and stared well into the night.

* * *

Authors note: You probably weren't expecting that at all were you. Sorry Zihark fans but frankly I was never a fan of him in the games and that's kind of saying something because I love Swordmasters and Trueblades because of how awesome they are but frankly…Zihark sucks and I never use him. That's just me I guess, well read and review again please and I'll get you then next chapter when I have time. Probably update on Saturday as looking ahead that's the next day I'll be free but if I can update sooner I will. So until then…Stay classy readers.


	10. A Job and a Date

Dawn of Destiny

Authors note: Yes the weekend; good time to get some work done since I'm not busy or have anything going on. I had hoped to start the chapter on Friday but I worked from 7-4 and then I was called on late notice to umpire two games for the local rec department as I umpire as a 2nd job and I didn't get home until really late. Also thank you **MiaxIke-5003** and **Angel of Darkness and Light** for being my latest reviewers and thanks for the compliments. Again I urge you to review my story if you read it as I find it very enjoyable to get reviews and I'm starting something new. Send me a review of my story and then list a story you're writing that you want me to review in return and I will give you a review as well ^_^ Well anyways on with the show so here's chapter 10.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Job and a Date

(James POV)

Five days had passed since Zihark's death yet it was still fresh in my mind. We had reached land again and had been escorted to the Begnion capital of Sienne. Ike and Princess Elincia had gone on to meet with the Imperial Senate and the Apostle Sanaki. Now only Princess Elincia was meeting with the Apostle to determine the fate of Crimea and whether Begnion should support Crimea against Daein and help rebuild the country with Elincia as the ruler. Frankly I was bored again; I have such a short attention span for things and I get bored easily. I'd wondered around the Mainal Cathedral and seen all of it already so I was trying to find something else to do.

_Hmmm maybe I'll take a look around town today since there's nothing to do. Also note to self get your courage up and ask Mia on a date. _

I had finally reached a decision and decided I wanted to get to know Mia more so I was planning on asking her on a date at some point. However I got really nervous around her now for some reason and failed to talk in a coherent manner so I hadn't had a chance to ask but I knew now was a good time as any and I really should get over my cotton tongue and just ask.

"James" a voice broke me from my thoughts and I turned to see Soren standing there.

"Yeah Soren; what can I do for you?"

"Get your gear and meet us in front of the cathedral the Apostle has given us a job to complete."

"Really? Well then I'll be there as soon as I can."

I ran to the quarters I was sharing with Kieran and Rhys again. My swords were hanging on the bed post in their scabbards and I quickly grabbed the scabbards and fastened them to my clothes. Then I was running to the main entrance of the Cathedral to meet the rest of the mercenaries. I got there and saw thankfully I wasn't the last one. Only about three quarters of the mercenaries were there and Mia was there as well so maybe I could ask her now while I had the chance.

"Hey, Mia how's it going?"

"Oh, hi James it's going really well it's been awhile since we talked last. Are you ready to fight today?"

"Of course Mia, as long as my swords are with me I'm always ready."

"That's great; I'm just glad we finally have something to do I was getting really bored."

"Same here; nothing to do in Begnion…or at least at Mainal Cathedral anyway."

_Ok dummy enough small talk, just go and ask her._

I opened my mouth to speak only to here Ike address the mercenaries.

"Ok peope; the Apostle has given us a job to do while Princess Elincia talks with her about the status of Crimea. Our orders are to go to the old highway and stop a caravan of merchants traveling on that road. Any questions…good Greil mercenaries move out!"

"Talk to you later; ok James?"

And with that Mia ran off to talk with Ilyana and Nephenee.

_Dammit Ike; you couldn't have waited another minute or so._

I was ticked that I hadn't asked her yet but we had a mission so I just kept to myself and made small talk with Rhys and Kieran while we marched to the old highway. The sun disappeared behind the clouds and a thick fog started to roll in.

_Hmmm this will make things a little harder to see the enemy and vice versa I hope no one dies today. _

We were on the old highway and had just reached a winding river with a couple bridges placed over it to cross when Ike halted us. I went to the front with Ike and Soren and could see why. There coming towards us in the fog looked like a caravan with what looked like big crates in the back of the convoy.

"Is that the caravan Soren?"

It was hard to see them clearly but Ike wanted to make sure.

"The numbers from what the Apostle gave us appear correct so it probably is the caravan we're supposed to stop."

"No matter now I guess; I think they're readying their weapons; what now Soren?"

"I suggest we take all of our mounted and flying units and have them flank the caravan from the left side of the river while the rest of us organize into fighting groups and take them from the front."

"Ok then that's what we'll do. James you take Mia, Ilyana, Soren, Nephenee and Gatrie and Boyd; the rest will go with me."

"Roger that Ike."

_At least this time I don't have to worry about Jill._

Me and Soren quickly found everyone and we got into position. I decided to take charge of the group and issue orders then.

"Soren and Ilyana you two stay behind us and attack them from afar with your magic the rest of us will engage the enemy and take care of them."

Soren nodded his head in approval; and then Ike gave the signal and we started forward. I drew both my swords and along with Mia, Nephenee, Boyd, and Gatrie rushed the enemy. I first encountered a guy with a poleax.

_Bad weapon choice for him._

I easily ducked the slow swipe at my head and before the guy could counter my swords had pierced him and he fell to the ground in a dead heap.

I next went to a guard with a steel sword. I lunged at him with my left sword while swinging my right at his head. He ducked under the slash and parried my other sword. Then he tried a diagonal slash at my chest which I easily blocked with both of my blades. I then spun to my right and swung; while he parried me however Nephenee threw a javelin and hit him in the chest. The caravan soldier dropped to the ground while I finished him off with a slice across the throat.

I nodded at Nephenee before heading for my next target. Mia was facing a soldier with a steel lance and was taking his full concentration. I came behind him; stabbed him in the back and he was dead as well.

By now only a couple of the caravan guard was left. There was a brief lull in the fighting and Ike took the time to speak to the leader of the caravan who was wielding a wicked looking killer axe.

"You are outmatched and have no hope at winning; surrender or we will be forced to kill you."

"Surrender ha, if we surrender it's over for us anyways and I won't let you get our cargo so come get us as I have a little surprise for you."

Turning to one of his men the leader spoke;

"release the feral ones."

With that they opened one of the crates and a couple of tiger laguz were brought out. I could tell something was wrong however. They didn't look like normal laguz; it was like they were rabid and couldn't understand anything and they didn't have the intelligent look one would normally see in a laguz.

_What have they done to those laguz to make them feral like that?_

I didn't dwell on that too much because once they came out the laguz charged straight for my group. I charged ahead and when one of them jumped at me I slid underneath its reach and slit it in two horizontally.

I quickly got back to my feet to help the others. Soren and Ilyana had used some fire spells and taken another one out and Gatrie and Boyd were finishing off another.

The last one was coming at Mia and dodged her sword; and reaching a clawed hand swiped at her. Mia just barely dodged though her tunic had a little tear in her shoulder but she was unharmed. The tiger laguz then came at Mia again but as Mia ran towards it she tripped and fell on the ground. The feral one leaped into the air determined to kill Mia but was met by my swords in mid-air as I punctured through the beast's chest into the ribcage. However its claws were coming down still; and raked me across the chest. Pain coursed through my chest as I dropped to the ground blood coming from my chest. The cuts weren't deep but the wind was knocked out of me. To my dismay the tiger wasn't dead and raised another claw to finish me off but Mia had gotten up by now and quickly dispatched the tiger with a stab to the heart.

"Oh my God; I'm so sorry James, are you ok?" Mia was frantic in making sure I was still alive.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a flesh wound I'll live."

"Your'e still bleeding though; here use this."

Mia then took off her hair band and pressed it against my chest to help stop the bleeding.

"Thank you Mia; I should be fine until Mist or Rhys get over here to heal me."

"I know but it's my fault if I hadn't tripped you wouldn't have had to put yourself in harm's way like that."

"It's fine…it's just that…after were done here would you like to go on a date with me Mia?"

_What? Why'd you ask now you idiot _I berated myself.

_Crap I can't believe that slipped out she'll probably say no anyways._

Mia smiled though and kissed me on the cheek.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask James; I've been waiting ever since we talked on the ship."

"Y-you have?"

"Mhm but anyways I'm just glad you asked at all; I was afraid you were never going to ask at all."

_Well my chest is still in pain but HELL YES! I did it!_

The rest of the caravan was taken care of by now and our mounted and flying units had rejoined us as well after flanking and taking care of the enemy on the left side.

"Anyone need healing?"

Rhys was making his rounds to make sure everyone was alright.

"Over here" Mia shouted.

"Oh dear; what happened James." Rhys was inspecting my injury now that the bleeding had stopped.

I started to speak but Mia beat me to it.

"Well the caravan guy let out these laguz except they were like crazy and attacked us and then I was fighting one but then I tripped and I was a goner but James saved me but got hurt saving me from that thing."

"Well it doesn't look serious but take it easy the rest of the day James and don't do too much physically."

"Sounds like a plan Rhys" I said.

After about 20 minutes my chest was fully healed and I was able to stand up. Mia then took the time to reach into her pocket and pulled out another hair band and fixed her hair.

"Whew I'm glad I always carry an extra one with me at all times. You can have that other one until you wash it of course" Mia giggled.

"Thanks; yeah I'll wash it for you don't worry and when do you want to meet?"

"Um…I don't know how about you decide."

"Ok then I'll meet you in front of the Mainal cathedral tonight at 7."

"Ok I'll see you then handsome."

Mia gave me another peck on the cheek and visibly happy went to talk with the other girls no doubt to tell the good news.

_Crap; I've actually never thought of what to do for the date. Well looks like I got until seven to think of something. _

We took the rest of the crates that the merchants had been illegally carrying and headed back to Mainal Cathedral. We dropped the crates off in possession of the Holy Guard and then Ike went to report to Commander Sigrun to tell the apostle that we had completed the mission.

* * *

Seven O'clock approached and I was waiting outside Mainal Cathedral waiting for Mia to show up. Being the dolt that I was I had been unable to think of anything as well…I've never been on a date before so I had no clue. I figured I'd just improvise and hope to Ashera that it was enough for Mia so that we could continue with our relationship.

"Hey James!"

Ah; Mia was here I turned to say hello back and as I saw her my jaw hit the floor.

_Holy smoke she is looking beautiful tonight. _

Mia instead of wearing her usual myrmidon attire was dressed in a flowing orange dress the accentuated all of her curves wonderfully and her hair band was gone and her hair was flowing down to her shoulders and she was simply beautiful.

"Wow Mia; you are absolutely beautiful tonight."

"What I'm not beautiful every night?"

_Wow way to go smooth talker now think of something good to say. _

"N-no that's not what I meant; I mean you're beautiful every day but now you're even more beautiful than usual."

_Way to ramble like an idiot; you're definitely going to need a lot of luck in order to even have a second date. _

"Aw thanks James."

Mia oblivious to my internal scolding seemed to like what I said.

"Well shall we go?"

"Indeed we shall" I said;

and taking her hand we walked into the main part of town. I guess I hadn't totally blanked on what to do to say the least. I figured we could start at a nice restaurant and I had earlier hunted down Marcia for advice since she had lived in Begnion her whole life. So Mia and I found ourselves at the FoxwolfJackson restaurant.

_Weird name but anyways it looks like really good restaurant so let's try it. _

Still holding Mia's hand we entered the restaurant and were greeted by the host.

"Greetings lovely couple will you two be dining together alone or are there others with you?"

"No it's just us so a table for two please."

"Right away sir, please follow me."

The host then took us to the back and got us a two person booth that was somewhat secluded and gave us complementary glasses of water and told us that water here was free. He also handed us our menus and told us he'd be back in a couple minutes to take our order.

"So what are you getting Mia?" I asked trying to start some conversation.

"Um I'm not sure it everything here looks expensive so maybe just an appetizer or something."

"Mia I have more than enough gold to pay get whatever you want."

"Ok handsome whatever you say."

I blushed at that while Mia just giggled.

"You look so cute when you do that."

"Well I can't help it; I've never dated before or gotten compliments like that so I'm not used to this."

"That's ok James; I've never found anyone worth dating either and besides I think I'd rather you not get used to it" she giggled again.

The host came back and asked us what we wanted.

"I'll have the taco salad with lemonade."

"Ok sir now what would the lovely lady want?"

"Um I'll have a steak medium rare with potatoes and lemonade as well."

"Excellent choices you two; the food will be here shortly."

With that he took our menus and left.

"I'm surprised you didn't order a steak" Mia said.

"Well I'm very picky when it comes to food and certain meat and I'm just not a fan of steak. I mean I do like meat but just not in steak form."

"Well you miss out because steak is awesome!"

"Well whatever suits you I guess."

The host soon came back with our food and we ate our respective meals.

"Mmm this is good" Mia said.

"Yeah the food here is amazing; I mean this taco salad is fantastic."

"May I try it?"

"Sure."

I picked up a forkful of the taco salad and leaning over the table I put it in Mia's mouth.

"Mmm that's really good too; you picked a great place James."

"Thanks Mia, it was actually Marcia who suggested this place so you have to thank her as well."

We finished our meals and then the waiter came over to ask for dessert.

"Yes please we'll have one cheesecake to share" I said hoping Mia would agree.

The waiter soon came back with our cheesecake and Mia and I took turns feeding it to each other.

"Yum I love cheesecake; it is such a good dessert" Mia said.

"Definitely; cheesecake is probably my favorite food of all time."

The cheesecake was soon eaten and we got up; I paid the bill (75gp) which will set me back a week's worth of pay but it was worth it. Going outside I noticed the sun hadn't set yet so I grabbed Mia and ran out of the city and took her up to a hilltop. There we sat down and watched the sun set.

"It's so beautiful isn't it" Mia was all aglow watching the sun go down and was enthralled with its beauty.

"Yeah it is but I also see something even more beautiful."

At that Mia turned and I leaned in and captured her lips with my own. I had never kissed a girl before but now I could tell I'd been missing out.

_Wow this is amazing; I can't believe I've never done this before. I've never felt this way about anyone before._

After a minute or so we broke apart for air. Now Mia was the one who was blushing and I couldn't resist teasing her.

"Now you're the cute one who's blushing."

"Ack; take that back."

"I don't think so; why don't you make me?"

"Ok then I will."

Mia tackled me to the ground and I started struggling to get up. Then I reached to her sides and started to tickle her.

"N-no f-fair s-s-stop I-it." Mia was trying to talk while laughing.

"Apparently you're ticklish Mia."

"Well how about you."

Before I could stop her she started tickling me and dang it I'm somewhat ticklish as well. We kept tickling each other for about five more minutes before stopping. Mia was resting on top of me looking into my eyes. And for the second time that night we leaned in together and kissed. It was love pure and simple; innocence and purity at its finest. We broke after a bit; the sun had gone down by now so Mia and I started walking back to our quarters. We got back and stood outside her door for a bit.

_Now what do I leave or do I kiss her goodbye or what? _

"Um, James" Mia broke the silence. "I had a fantastic time with you; you're a great guy and I'm glad I said yes to you."

"I'm glad I asked you Mia; you're beautiful, funny, smart and I had a great time as well."

"Well goodnight then James."

Mia brushed my lips again in a good night kiss and then went inside her tent.

_Wow what a day this has been. _

I was overflowing with joy as I walked back to my quarters. I felt invigorated with energy and just felt better than I ever had in my life.

_Ashera thank you for this time with Mia; and please let her be the one for me. _

Praying this to the goddess I slept better that night than I had in a long time.

* * *

Authors note: OMG Personally I think this chapter is awesome. Coming from a guy who in real life has never been on a date or been kissed I think I did really well and am really proud of myself right now. Continue to read and review and I'll get back to you soon. Also I know I put food from our time into the story but I don't care taco salad and cheesecake are awesome and yes the restaurant is named after the author FoxwolfJackson because he's the author of my favorite FE fanfiction story "Spell-binding Radiance"...and if you want to visualize Mia more think more like her attire from Path of Radiance when she's a swordmaster. And keep reviewing because I love it when you do!


	11. A Hot Battle and A New Understanding

Dawn of Destiny

Authors note: Once again I thank you people for the reviews on this project. Today's thanks and kudos go out to **TheSilverHairedMaiden and crazygunbladergirl **for their reviews and feedback. And yes I'm very bad at grammar I apologize for that in my story but I'm mostly a speller…grammar was not my forte as the 21 on the English part of my ACT score 3 years ago showed… (Overall I got a 27)…Oh well I figured I could update tonight because I had more free time than usual so have fun reading ch.11

* * *

Chapter 11: A Hot battle and a New Understanding

(James POV)

The sun beat down on my head mercilessly; as I along with the rest of the Greil Mercenaries trekked through the Grann Desert. I had never been in a desert before and let me tell you it's an experience. The heat was sweltering and the constantly shifting dunes of sand made it harder than normal to walk and slowed us down. Ike had made sure we all carried plenty of water as we marched on. After our assignment on the old highway the Apostle had then told us to get rid of the group of bandits that lived in the desert. Some people like Boyd and Gatrie were moaning about the heat saying it was too hot but while I was sweating myself I didn't mind that much. I can tolerate heat very well and stay outside when it's really hot for a lot longer than most people and bear it. Cold is what I hated; even when it was brisk and not overly cold I would still shiver. My problem is I have close to no body fat and muscle doesn't keep you as warm so I always got cold really easily and hated it. Anyways we were marching along when Ike halted the group. In the distance we could make out what appeared to be ruins of some ancient building.

"Soren do you think that could be where the bandits are hiding?" Ike asked.

_Ah yes; Ike would be totally lost if he didn't have Soren around to be a tactician._

Personally I thought the probability was likely since if they were hiding in a desert they would need shelter from the heat. Then again there was also a small canyon off to the right and looked like it didn't go that deep; but the bandits could be hiding there as well.

"Soren are you okay?"

Ike's words jarred me back to reality as Soren seemed deep in thought and hadn't answered Ike.

"What was that Ike? Sorry I wasn't paying attention could you run that by me again."

"Do you think the bandits are hiding in those ruins over there?"

Soren it looked like had not been paying attention to Ike again and failed to answer.

_Hmmm this is not like Soren…I wonder what's bothering him? _

Ike apparently had the same train of thought as me as he got Soren's attention again.

"Soren!"

"What Ike?"

"Ok what's up, I know now that something's for sure bothering you."

"I-it's nothing Ike I'm fine."

"Well for a whole lot of nothing you seem to be thinking about it a lot."

"Well I'm sorry Ike; now what was it you needed?"

"Well I was going to ask you whether we should check out those ruins for the bandits but it looks like they might be coming to us."

Soren and I both looked to see where Ike was pointing. Two hooded figures were coming out of the ruins towards us.

"Halt!" The smaller figure cried out. "What are you doing here?"

"We were ordered by the Apostle to take out a gang of bandits operating in this area"

Ike was blunt and direct as always.

"We are not bandits!" the smaller figure was adamant on that fact; his voice rich with anger. "The Senators may have branded us thieves but we will not stop until all Laguz slaves are freed from the clutches of Nobles."

"What are you talking about?"

The person's speech seemed to have confused Ike on what was going on.

"Now my laguz brothers' attack!" the figure cried and the bandits came out of the ruins.

"They're all Laguz? This isn't good."

Ike didn't seem thrilled about fighting a ragtag army of laguz as the bandits were heading towards us. We could also see a portion of the bandits were setting up in the small canyon to the right; obviously to flank us when we engaged the main lines of the laguz army.

"Soren you got a plan?"

Ike was again hoping for Soren to come through and this time he didn't disappoint.

"Well obviously considering the terrain and our inability to move as fast as usual and the fact that laguz aren't as limited as us; I'd have the main group just stick together; our soldiers up front with mages behind. Also our mounted units will have to fight on foot since the terrain is too shifty for horses. We then have to take care of the bandits holding out in that canyon and will need a small force; strong enough to wipe them out yet fast enough so that the terrain won't affect them too much."

"Who would you recommend for the smaller group, Soren?"

Ike was fine with Soren's plan it looked like but wanted to make sure who was in the more mobile group.

"Hmmm James; you lead the smaller group; take Lethe, Mordecai, Jill, Volke, Sothe, Rolf and Mist with you she will be your healer in case any of you are hurt."

"Ok Soren sounds good; and don't worry Ike I'll make sure Mist stays unharmed."

I'd noticed Ike's uneasiness when Soren mentioned Mist but I seemed to reassure him.

"I trust you James; bring her back safe."

"I give you my word commander; and now by your leave I need to gather my troops."

I left Ike and Soren as they prepared the main group to advance on the bandits by the ruins while I hunted down the members I would take to secure the canyon.

"Lethe, Mordecai, Volke, Sothe, Jill, Rolf and Mist you're all with me!"

They all gathered with most indifferent, Mist nervous as she constantly shifted weight from foot to foot, Rolf was trying to look brave and Jill looking pissed off as we still didn't get along. Frankly I wasn't thrilled either but I swear Ike for the most part keeps sticking me with that girl in the battle plans.

_Sheesh Ike; you and Soren really should figure out me and Jill don't work well together. And just because I knew her already doesn't mean I have to be her frickin' babysitter. _

My mental tirade at Ike done; I addressed them on our plan.

"Ok guys we have to go and subdue the laguz in the canyon off to our right to prevent them from flanking us in the battle. Lethe and Mordecai you guys hit first and cause confusion in their ranks over there. Volke, Sothe and I will be right behind you to take care of what we can. Jill you hit them from the sky; Rolf you stay back with Mist and hit from a distance. Mist; keep yourself out of the way and stay back only come if one of us need you to heal. Alright then let's move out."

We detached from the main group and headed for the canyon. Jill was flying on her wyvern; Lethe and Mordecai had transformed and were crossing the dunes quickly. Rolf stayed with Mist as he had a little trouble keeping up to Volke, Sothe and myself as we cut across the sand towards the canyon. We soon reached the mouth of the canyon with the laguz bandits waiting for us. Glancing back quickly I saw that Ike and the main group had engaged the bandits by the ruins already so it was time.

I gave the signal and with Mist and Rolf staying back the rest of us ran forward. The bandits transformed and came towards us. There were a couple cat laguz, a tiger laguz a hawk laguz and two raven laguz. Mordecai engaged the other tiger laguz; swiping and clawing at him. Lethe had engaged one of the cat laguz and I could hear her snarling as she fought. Jill was taking on both raven laguz and the hawk laguz at the same time which left three more cat laguz. As they came at us an arrow came and got one of the laguz in their left front leg slowing it down.

_Good shooting Rolf keep it up! _I thought as Volke and Sothe knives ready went to team on one of the cats leaving me the other one. The cat charged as I drew my swords and I quickly rolled to the right avoiding the first pass by the cat. Back on my feet I saw the hawk laguz go down as another of Rolf's arrows found their mark. The cat came at me again and this time I stood my ground. _Wait for it to pounce_ I told myself; and then the cat jumped in the air at me claws reaching for my windpipe. I ran forward; ducked down and raising both swords above my head I cleaved the laguz from shoulder to tail as I slid forward on the dunes.

Looking up I saw that one of the raven laguz had stopped diving at Jill and now was heading for Mist and Rolf!

_Oh shit if that thing gets Mist; Ike will kill me…Then again it gets Rolf and Boyd and Oscar both will kill me; I have to stop it. _

I ran back towards Mist and Rolf hoping to get to them before the Raven who was dodging every arrow Rolf shot at it.

_Shoot I'm not going to reach them in time _I thought; just as a javelin came from behind the raven, piercing its backside and causing it to shriek in pain as it crashed to the desert floor.

I looked back to see Jill with a pack of Javelins strung over her shoulder.

_Thank you Jill;_

I started to run towards her to help her with the last raven. Jill was holding her own after losing some ground throwing that javelin at the other raven. The raven swooped down and Jill thrust her lance at it but the raven flew upward in time to dodge. The raven turned for another pass and Jill flew lower; close to ground level; hoping to make the raven miss and hit the ground. The raven dived at Jill and as he got closer I put myself between Jill and the raven; then as the raven came I jumped up and sliced its right wing off. The raven crashed to the ground and attempted to fly again but I quickly stabbed it with my swords killing it.

I scanned the area again for more trouble but it seemed all had been taken care of. Mist and Rolf came running up to us as we gathered again to assess any damages. Sothe had a minor cut on his left arm and Mordecai had a few shallow scratches but those disappeared as Mist got to healing both of them.

"Well now that this is all taken care of we should head back and help Ike and the rest finish the battle…" I started to say but Lethe interrupted me.

"(Hiss), Someone's here."

We all scanned the surrounding area but didn't see anyone.

"It's just us Lethe no one else is here."

"I was sure I felt another presence around us."

I turned to tell Lethe that was silly and my eyes widened.

"Who the hell are you?"

A man was standing right behind Lethe; He was tall, strong, had long green hair; a multicolored coat with rainbow trimming and a sword at his side. Right away I could tell he had a powerful presence and that he was a master swordsman.

_We all looked; there was no one here; how did he sneak up on all of us like that? _

"Oh, sorry to sneak up on you;" the man spoke up. "I just saw you have a beast laguz from Gallia and was wondering if I could perhaps have some tea and talk with them for a while."

"What's your name?"

"Oh forgive my manners; my name is Stefan. I live here in the desert and play as a hermit; now would you be willing to let me talk to these laguz for a bit."

"Sorry Stefan" Lethe broke in. "We're in a battle and we have to go back to help our friends."

"Is that so…well that settles it then; I will join you and help if you promise to talk with me later when you have time."

"Eh…ah…" Lethe was obviously flustered and looked at me for help.

"Permission granted Stefan; welcome to the Greil Mercenaries; now we have to get to the battle and help Ike and the rest before they get too tired to continue."

I was about to turn away to start leaving the canyon when I saw Jill slump forward and fall off her Wyvern onto the ground.

"Jill!" Mist cried and Mist and I rushed over to see what the matter was.

Jill was motionless on the ground; I felt for a pulse and still got one however her lips were cracked and dry; I put a hand to her head and realized she was suffering from heat exhaustion. I had an extra canteen on me yet and I pulled it from my coat; I unscrewed the cap and let a little water dribble into my hand which I carefully laid in Jill's mouth; not too much to make her choke on it but enough. I then tilted her head back carefully so it could go down her throat.

"She's suffering from heat exhaustion Mist…is there anything else I should do?"

"Well you could probably take her armor off so she cools down faster."

I looked down and saw Jill was wearing a pink tunic under her armor.

_Ok as long as she's wearing something underneath it'll be ok._

First I applied more water to Jill's mouth as she was still unconscious I then lifted her upper body off the ground so I could get to the armor. My hands went behind her back and started to undo the straps around her armor. I had just undone the straps and had taken the armor off when Jill suddenly coughed; gasped, and her eyelids fluttered open revealing her magenta eyes which were looking right into mine.

* * *

(Jill's POV)

The light was insanely bright as I came to.

_What happened to me? _

I remembered that we had gone into the desert at the apostle's order to take down a ring of bandits. Ike had told us to take extra water and so I had figured to canteens were enough. I'm used to the cold of Daein and the heat was appalling in the desert and I had drunk my two canteens before we had engaged the bandits. By the time the bandits had been found I was really thirsty; however my pride as a Daein soldier and embarrassment at not taking more water kept me from asking for anyone else's. I was then told that I would be in the smaller group clearing the bandits out of the canyon. This pissed me off because that guy James was leading us.

_Ugh why do I always get stuck with that creep…all he does is call me his cute little guard and piss me off._

Orders are orders though and I obeyed them. I also remembered that we had defeated the bandits when this guy literally appeared out of nowhere. He claimed to be a hermit and wanted to talk to the laguz; but we had told him we had to finish the battle. The guy then said he'd join us and we let him. By this time I was terribly thirsty; my lips were cracked and dry and I was really, really warm and uncomfortable under my armor. All of a sudden I had just blacked out because I don't remember anything after.

I then started to hear voices and something was trickling down my throat; I didn't care because it felt really good. Then it kind of felt like someone was trying to take my armor off and suddenly my body felt lighter. I coughed and came too and opened my eyes and that creep James was right there his blue eyes just looking into mine.

_What the heck is he doing? Why is he so close to me._

Then I looked down and saw my armor was gone and then it hit me what he'd been doing.

"PERVERT!" I screamed and punched him in the face. I was on my feet now and furious at the crap he'd just tried to pull. **"How dare you knock me unconscious and then try and strip me!" **

_That damn pervert I should kill him here and now. _

"W-what are you talking about Jill; calm down it's not what you think" James said, trying to step back away from me while trying to stop the bleeding from his nose.

_Try and reason with me like that eh? I should rip you in half. _

"Jill" a voice cried out.

I momentarily stopped advancing on James that pervert and saw Mist and the others there.

"Jill; you passed out from heat exhaustion; and James was just taking your armor off to cool you down."

"H-he what?"

Now I was confused; this pervert wasn't trying to grope me?

Mist continued "Jill; he saved your life you might be dead if he hadn't acted like that."

_He saved my life? Why would he do that; he knows I loathe him so why would he take the time to save me? _

"He saved my life?" I asked aloud; frankly I still couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Trust me Jill that's the total and honest truth." James seemed really sincere in that so I guess I had no choice but to believe them.

"Well thank you James; we should get going though."

I tried to walk a few steps before my legs grew unsteady and threatened to buckle under me again; only this time James was there to support me and stop my fall.

"Hmm; Lethe take Stefan and everyone else back and help Ike with the rest of the battle; he might still need you guys. I'll be right behind you with Jill so that way she doesn't collapse again."

"Are you sure James? She might kill you if we leave you alone with her."

_Good idea Lethe; but I feel so weak right now that I think even he could defend himself; because I'm in no condition to even fight right now. _

"No Lethe; I'll be fine I don't think she's strong enough to finish me off right now; so go help Ike and take the Wyvern back as well and give it some water."

"Ok then James; good luck and stay alive."

With that Lethe and the others with Mordecai leading my Wyvern along started ahead of us on the way back.

"Well my cute little guard let's get moving as well."

Saying that James scooped me off my feet and started carrying me; however I was **not in the mood **to be called his cute little guard and I elbowed him in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of him and he fell to one knee however he was still able to carry me and stay on his feet. I will say that impressed me; he groaned and started talking.

"Ah yes, I keep forgetting how much you hate that; I apologize and I'll try to stop calling you that."

"Oh really?" venomous sarcasm dripped of my words. "I'm sure you'll stop calling me that since that's all you ever call me."

"Sorry; like I said **Jill**" he put emphasis on Jill. "I'll try and stop that I mean it's not like I expected to ever see you again after you dropped me off at that prison."

"Yeah; how'd a weakling like you ever survive that place long enough to be rescued?"

"Well; the guy in charge General Danomill heard I was a mercenary and offered to let me go if I killed what turned out to be Nephenee just for fun. I of course refused; however he gave me a week to decide whether to kill her or be killed myself. Luckily for both me and Nephenee; we were rescued by Ike and the mercenaries."

"Would you have killed her if you had too?"

"No; I may consider myself a mercenary but I still have morals and would never kill for pleasure; even at the cost of my own life."

_Wow this guy actually has morals…I thought all mercenaries would do anything for money._

"Actually" James said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Why are you still with us? You could have flown to Daein by now and been off the hook; yet you've stayed with us…why?"

_Should I tell him the truth…It'd be embarrassing because it's what he told me in the first place when we first met…but I don't know…I guess he did save my life so I owe him at least this much. _

"I-I want to learn the truth. My whole life in Daein I never heard the word laguz…it was always sub-human and so I learned all sub-humans are evil. That's all our schools ever taught; but then when I first met you; you told me to stop following blindly and find the truth for myself. I guess that irritated me; and I hated you for that…still do by the way and then I found you guys on the ship. I was only trying to win honor and glory as that's all a soldier strives for but then those dragon laguz helped us and seemed so nice; and well it was extremely confusing. Now too I've even had the chance to talk with Mordecai and Lethe and I don't think all laguz are evil anymore and I want to learn the truth so I can live by my own morals and not by someone else's."

James didn't say anything for a while; he just continued to carry me as we headed back to the rest of the group.

"Water?" he asked "I have a canteen left and you're probably still dehydrated so you can have it."

"Don't you need some water."

"Oh I'm a little thirsty but I'm very tolerant to heat actually and I can go a bit yet without some."

James then handed me the canteen and I drank the rest quickly. I was more stable now and James was able to set me down and I was able to walk with him instead of him carrying me.

"Well Jill" James broke the silence; "I'm glad you were able to listen to me; it took me a while to figure that out as well and it wasn't until after bandits had killed my family."

_That's why he's alone? His family was murdered? Wow...I actually feel sorry for him now. _

James continued; "Also Jill, I see no reason for us to continue hating each other either now that we've gotten this out of the way; I'm not asking to be friends but can we at least not be enemies?"

_This guy is hard to read; why'd he ask that all of a sudden? Well I guess he has saved me now twice is it? _

"I guess so; it's too hard to hate you now since you've saved my life."

"Twice actually" he reminded me.

_Dang it he still remembers the ship when I first joined. _

"Either way I'm glad I don't have to be on guard anymore **my cute little guard**.

_OK; we're not enemies; but I'm still not letting him off the hook for that!_

I swung hard at his face only to see him block it with his hand.

"I was expecting it that time…you're much too obvious."

"Am I? I asked as I jerked my knee up into his groin. He dropped to the ground for a minute before regaining his composure.

"That was a totally cheap shot Jill."

"Yeah well you deserved it."

James opened his mouth to reply but I pointed out that we were almost at the camp and that we should stop our conversation. He seemed to agree and we were met by Ike and the rest of the mercenaries.

_I guess they took care of the rest while we were gone._

"You two alright?" Ike asked.

"Yeah Ike, she's still here and I'm alive so yeah I think we're fine."

_Fine make it sound like I would have killed you. _

"Well you're alive...for now." I replied.

"That's enough you two;" Ike broke up any more conversation we could have had. "The battles over; these here are Tormod and Muarim."

Ike pointed to a young boy about 10 with red hair and one of the laguz bandits. He was very tall, and muscular with dark green hair with a white bandana on his head.

"They are actually not bandits and are trying to free laguz slaves who are kept by Begnion nobles even though supposedly slavery was outlawed 20 years ago. I will be taking them to meet the Apostle on the manner; now let's head out before the sun sets."

Words said by Ike we marched back to Sienne the capital city of Begnion and exhausted as I was I went right to the quarters I shared with Marcia. I changed into my night clothes and set my armor and lance off to the side of the bed like normal. I then got into bed and prepared to go to sleep. Before I completely fell asleep though I resolved that I would find the truth eventually and that I would make my father proud.

* * *

Authors Note: Phew…longest chapter yet I believe and close to 5000 words. That may not be much for you but considering I've only been averaging about 2900 per chapter I did work. Also this was the first chapter that took me more than one night to write as I started it Monday before finishing tonight. Please continue to read and review and recommend this story to your friends. I noticed I think the little traffic graph might be offline or either that I haven't had a hit or visitor read my story in 3 days. Hopefully not as that would be sad as I want people to read and let me know what they think. Either way I'll get back to you when I can and have fun living life until then.


	12. Fight at the Fat Man's Mansion

Dawn of Destiny

Authors Note: Hey I'm not dead yet. Lol thanks for all of you who reviewed the previous chapter. I got the feeling it was probably my best one yet; though thanks now for the extra work because if I made a chapter that good then you'll be expecting them to always be that good which I don't know if I can do but I will do my best. Also I apologize for not updating like normal but I had a lot of stuff going on last week that I wasn't planning on; plus I spent a whole week trying to write another filler that didn't work out. Also my umpiring job was hectic as besides going as scheduled I've also had to fill in just as many times which severely cut into my writing time; so again sorry for the long delay. 'Nuff said though so let's have at it.

* * *

Chapter 12: Fight at the Fat Man's Mansion

(James POV)  
_(Flashback)_

_"James…I have something to tell you."_

_ "What is it Mia? Is something wrong?" _

_"Well I don't want to hurt you…but I think I rushed into a relationship with you too soon because I think I'm in love with someone else."_

_ "…Who…is….it?" _

_"I'm really really sorry James; but I'm in love with Ike not you."_

_ "Well there's nothing I can do about that; but at least you told me rather than me finding out and I'm grateful for that at least Mia."_

_ "You're not angry?"_

_ "Upset…yes; heartbroken…maybe; angry… no; I'm not going to force you into staying in something you don't fully want; so if Ike's who you love go after him."_

_ "Are we still friends then?"_

_ "Yes; we'll always be friends Mia and I'll let you know if I find someone else." _

_"Thank you James; you're a great person; just not the one for me. Well; that said…goodbye for now James; I'll see you later."_

_ "Bye Mia and I hope it works out for you." _

* * *

(Present)  
That happened two days ago and I was still feeling under the weather about it. Currently I was with the rest of the mercenaries as we marched under new orders from Apostle Sanaki. We were to investigate the Duke of Tanas for possible reports of slave-holding laguz and bring back proof of his wrong-doing.

_Sigh I'm still not myself; maybe I should have taken the day off yet._

"Oi; James!"

I looked to see Boyd and Gatrie waving me over.

"What do you guys want?"

"Well; we've noticed you're still in the dumps about Mia and we just want to console you" stated Boyd.

"Yeah Boyd; I don't think I need consoling from you."

"Geez James; we're only trying to help." Gatrie put in. "Besides there are plenty of other fish in the sea here anyways. I mean there's Nephenee; God she's hot as heck but never talks. Ilyana is cute and eats a ton; Marcia is really good looking as well. Then there's Astrid but she's off limits to you because I have my eye set on her. There's also Jill; nice figure, redhead; but a complete hothead; Lethe has a real wild side that you could tame or there's even Mist. Sure she's only 15 but I'm sure Ike would allow you to date her…"

I cut off Gatrie before he got any farther.

"Really Gatrie; I have little interest in anyone at the moment. Getting dumped takes time to heal; I can't just date another girl after having my heart stomped on."

"Sure you can James I do it all the time."

"Gatrie you would go after a tree if it wore a skirt;" Boyd pointed out.

Gatrie scowled at that.

"Shut up Boyd; it wasn't my fault; Shinon tricked me."

_Wait…that really happened? _

I couldn't help myself and started laughing.

"Hey don't make fun of me James that wasn't funny."

"Sorry Gatrie I couldn't help it. Anyways I think you guys actually cheered me up a bit; thank you."

"No problem James we do what we can." Boyd said. "Besides I have to help you somehow in exchange for the entire beat downs I give you when we spar."

"Boyd…you've never beaten me once in a spar."

"Ah; shut it James."

Our conversation ended as we reached the outskirts of Duke Tanas villa. Ike spoke to the guards quietly and after a minute; one of them went into the villa; most likely to get the Duke. Duke Tanas' villa was huge; it had 5 floors and looked like it had multiple rooms on each floor. Also the estate itself was ridiculous as it spread out for as far as we could see; ending at the woods off to the back. Then a figure stepped out of the villa and walked on over to meet Ike and the rest of us. Though walked wouldn't be the best word. I really do believe waddled is the appropriate phrase because this man was really freakin' fat.

_Wow this must be Duke Tanas; I'm surprised he can even move by himself because man that is one fat dude. _

The duke then had a small conversation with Ike though I couldn't hear it because I was out of earshot. However I was fascinated and repulsed by the fact that whenever the Duke spoke his stomach moved as much as his mouth. After a brief conversation the Duke headed back to his villa and Ike had us gather round so we could all hear him.

"Our orders from the Apostle were to investigate Duke Tanas for slave-holding allegations. The Duke has allowed us to search the premises of the mansion for such proof. I want everyone to pair up in groups of two and search a part of the mansion. Everyone; move out."

Everyone divided into pairs and headed into the mansion. Ike went with Soren, Mist with Titania, and Boyd with Gatrie and so on. I figured I would just go with whoever was left out of the other pairings. Suffice to say the other person ended up to be Jill.

_How do we always get paired up with each other…its unbelievable really how often this seems to happen._

"Jill; how come this always happens?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Frankly I don't know I just wait for everyone else to pair up and then I just go with whose left."

"Well then maybe I should stop doing the same thing as you and go with Mist next time."

"Fair enough...so shall we get going."

Jill and I decided to check the fourth floor and we walked the halls in silence; checking any rooms that appeared for anything suspicious.

"I hear that Mia finally was smart enough to dump you." Jill broke the silence and irritating me at the same time.

"Did you **have** to bring that up?"

"Of course; you tease me all the time so now I get to return the favor" Jill grinned wickedly she said that.

"Well relationships are no laughing manner and really you should be nice **MY CUTE LITTLE GUARD."**

**"****Don't call me that name!"**

Jill lunged at me trying to tackle me to the ground and we both fell to the floor. We rolled around on the floor; each trying to gain the upper hand. Jill decided to play dirty and thrust her knee up into my abdomen.

"T-That was a dirty move" I tried to say; the wind knocked out of me.

"Whatever" Jill said pinning me to the ground and sitting on my chest. "I won and that's all that mattered and you really should stop calling me that name; it's proven to be bad for your health."

"Yeah well did you know laughing is good for your health?"

"No why are you asking?"

"Because you're about to learn."

With a last ditch effort I broke free and started to tickle Jill's side causing her to laugh and lose focus.

"N-Not f-f-fair; s-stop it." Jill tried to say laughing as I mercilessly continued to tickle her.

Then rolling to the left I used my momentum to turn the tables and put Jill on the ground. Quickly I trapped her legs with mine so she wouldn't kick and grabbing her wrists; forced them above her head with my hands.

"Now who's the winner; my cute little guard."

"You haven't won yet!"

Jill struggled vainly to get free but I had her completely pinned under me.

"Come on Jill, you can admit defeat once; can't you?"

"I will **never **admit defeat to you."

"Well then get comfortable because I'm not stopping until you do and frankly I like looking into your eyes; they're a nice color and I like it."

When I said this Jill promptly turned her head to the side to keep me from staring at the lovely magenta color.

"Jill, really just surrender one time; I won't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" A voice broke the silence behind me.

I turned to see Gatrie and Boyd standing there with evil grins on their faces. I then realized that to them this would be; ahem…an interesting situation me and Jill look right now. As the thought hit me I could only think of one thing.

_Oh shit this probably doesn't look good. _

I promptly released Jill and jumped to my feet; brushing myself off.

"Seriously James; I thought you didn't want to get a girlfriend so soon; and now we find you like this. Couldn't you and Jill have waited until we got back?"

"**WHAT!" **Jill and I said together.

Boyd's comment was clearly over the top and for the first time; Jill and I had a mutual understanding.

"Jill…I'll hold them; you punch." I said advancing on both Boyd and Gatrie.

"With pleasure" Jill was advancing on them as well.

"Jill, James; come on; you can take a joke right?" Gatrie pleaded as he and Boyd backed up in fear.

"No I don't think we can at the moment; do you Jill?"

"Absolutely not; you guys are dead." Jill agreed with me for once.

Fortunately for them and unfortunately for us Soren appeared along with Ike.

"Are you guys done searching this floor."

"Yes we are!"

Boyd was in a rush to get out alive.

"Well then we're all meeting in the main hall if you don't mind following us." Soren and Ike leading the way the six of us made our way down with me and Jill shooting daggers out of our eyes at Gatrie and Boyd.

_Grrr the nerve of them to insinuate something like that... and with Jill even…Yeesh that will never happen; she would kill me first I think._

We came to the front hall of the mansion then and were met by the fat man Duke Oliver of Tanas himself.

"So I assume you've searched the mansion and haven't found anything wrong have you?" asked the duke; his belly moving in sync with his mouth.

_God that's disgusting…he really needs to go on a diet._

"No it appears there was nothing here in the mansion out of the ordinary; sorry to bother you" said Ike.

"Oh not at all; just make sure you tell the apostle that her loyal follower Duke Oliver of Tanas didn't commit any wrong-doing and I have nothing to hide. Want to look in my eyes and see?"

The duke then leaned forward towards Ike.

"Ah get off of me!"

Ike was obviously repulsed by the duke getting that close to him. Just then a commotion could be heard outside.

"Hey you're not supposed to go in there" a voice commanded.

"Ike! Ike!" Mist and Titania came in then out of breath from running.

"Up on the top floor I saw him."

"Saw who Mist?"

"It was a laguz he tried to jump out the window but they caught him and brought him back and…"

Soren then interrupted Mist.

"What did they look like?"

"Um it had golden blonde hair; its skin was so pale it was almost translucent, and it had white wings."

Soren turned to Ike.

"That sounds like a Serenes Heron; and they white wings show it's Royalty as only the royal family of herons has white wings."

Ike took the initiative.

"Well Duke Oliver; shall we look to see one room you forgot to show us or do we have to use force."

Duke Oliver didn't waste any time.

"Guards! Kill the mercenaries here; don't let them report back to the apostle."

The duke then turned and ran fast for a fat man as his soldiers started to pour out and head towards us weapons drawn.

"I thought it'd come to this…Greil Mercenaries attack!"

Ike gave the command and the battle was engaged.

I parried a sword from a guard with my right sword and pushing his sword out of the way slashed his throat open with my left sword. The soldier dropped blood gushing from his sliced windpipe as another guard; this one with a steel lance came at me.

Parrying his first swipe I ducked under anther pass of his lance and coming from his right I stabbed both swords into his chest. Blood poured out of the man as I wrenched both swords out and thrust behind me; impaling the guard who had tried to come behind me with both swords in the chest as well.

The clash of steel on steel was still ringing in the mansion and the musty iron smell of blood was mingling in the air. The Duke's soldiers just kept coming. They had us surrounded and outnumbered and there was little if any room to maneuver. We grouped in a circle keeping our mages and archers on the inside while the melee fighters like me protected them.

I pivoted on my left foot to face my next foe; who saw me and started in surprise.

"Whoa you're just a kid…I can't fight kids."

"Why not?" I asked while parrying blows with a different guard who was wielding a steel blade.

"Danved likes things like flowers and children I don't want to fight."

"Why are you working for Duke Oliver then?"

"I was caught in his garden but I was just looking at flowers. Now I have to work without pay as penalty."

"Well then join us quick and you'll be paid and allowed to look at flowers in your free time" I offered hoping that he might join us.

"Well…Ok; Danved will join you."

Saying that he swung his heavy spear and took out the guard I'd been parrying with while engaging in a conversation. Danved and I then began to fight back to back; as the Duke's soldiers kept coming even as we cut more down. My arms were beginning to feel heavy and I was breathing a little heavy with sweat dripping off my blonde hair onto the floor and yet the enemy kept advancing.

Another soldier came at me with a sword and I blocked with my right sword and stabbed his left leg right above the kneecap. He fell screaming in pain that ended with a thrust from my left sword through his windpipe choking off any other sound as his blood came out through his ruined esophagus.

As I pivoted to greet another soldier a blunt end of a lance came down on my head; and I fell to the ground my ears ringing from the force of the blow; the sword normally in my left hand clattering to the ground as I lost my grip on it. The General standing above me grinned and thrust at me with his lance. I was just able to deflect it with my right sword though the end of his lance caught me in the arm a little above the elbow and below the shoulder. Pain coursed through my body and I fought to stay conscious though I could barely move my sword now to defend myself as the blood running down my arm made the hilt of the blade slippery and hard to control.

_Oh Ashera please don't let this be the end. _

I prayed that as my enemy swung aiming to run his lance through my heart. I swung wildly knocking the lance off course but the soldier was able to pierce my right leg at the calf; further preventing me from moving and defending myself effectively as my sword came flying out of my hand leaving me totally defenseless.

The soldier stopped; apparently to rub it in.

"Ha; I knew you scum are no match for trained soldiers of Duke Oliver. Now I Kimaarsi will kill you."

The lance thrust down at my heart but right before it ended my life was stopped by another lance that deflected its course knocking it wide of my person. I looked up to see…

_Jill? _

My confused thought was correct. My cute little guard had indeed come to my rescue and was fighting off the soldier that had tried to kill me.

"What's this? Are you his girlfriend bodyguard or something girl?" Kimaarsi cackled as he and Jill began and elegant dance of thrust and parry.

"No I have no romantic interest in that guy over there" Jill explained. "However he is a colleague and a friend and I won't let any of my companions die."

_Never thought I'd here that from her. Heck two months ago she'd help this guy kill me. _

"Well doesn't matter girl; once I've speared you through the heart I'll do the same to that wretch over there anyways." I was starting to lose consciousness and I fought to stay awake. I glanced down and saw my sword lying a few feet from me. I dragged myself over to it leaving a small trail of my blood doing so. Kimaarsi was still fighting Jill and they seemed evenly matched. I grabbed my sword and with all my remaining strength I flung the sword at Kimaarsi and then darkness claimed me as I was swallowed into the void of the unconscious.

* * *

(Jill POV)

(Jill's thoughts)

_We were at the Duke of Tanas mansion investigating rumors of slaveholding when Mist happened to see a laguz heron imprisoned in the mansion. When Ike asked the duke about it he fled and ordered his guards to kill us before we could report back to the Apostle Sanaki. The mansion was swarming with soldiers and we were hard-pressed for room. I had just finished running a soldier through with my lance when I had looked and seen James go down fighting a General. The General was using a lance and had knocked James sword away and had pierced him in the arm and leg from the looks of it. No one else it seemed had noticed that James was in trouble and I was the only one who could save him. The question was would I? While we are no longer bitter enemies we are constantly arguing and fighting; usually it ends when I beat him up. But we're always paired up together it seems and I remembered what had happened earlier in the hall. We were patrolling and I had heard that Mia had dumped him so I decided to give him a hard time about it. He wasn't in a good mood though and had the audacity to call me his cute little guard. God I hate that name! I had tackled him and tried to force him to take it back when he started tickling me and next thing I know he had me trapped. I probably should have given up but stubborn pride had kept me from doing so until we'd been found by Boyd and Gatrie. That was not fun though I was surprised at how upset James was at Boyd. The fact that both of us wanted to get them was unusual as that's the first time we've thought alike. The other unsettling aspect was he told me he liked staring in my eyes. First off that was weird and second that kind of thing gets me unsure about James. He acts like he doesn't like me and yet when he says things like that. Ack; what am I thinking. I don't love him either he's just a colleague and a friend that's all. I refuse to fall for him…Damn it…either way he is a colleague and friend so the answer to will I save him is yes. _

* * *

(Back to present)

I rushed over and blocked the lance as the enemy soldier was about to run James through.

"What's this? Are you his girlfriend bodyguard or something girl" the enemy seemed to get a kick out of that and laughed.

"No I have no romantic interest in that guy over there. However he is a colleague and a friend and I won't let any of my companions die."

I only hoped I was telling myself the truth as well as him. The enemy General then thrust his lance at me.

"Well doesn't matter girl; once I've speared you through the heart I'll do the same to that wretch over there anyways."

I parried and slashed at him hoping to knock him down so I could finish him. He blocked and we parried and counter-attacked each other with relentless abandon hoping to slay the other.

_We're evenly matched. Something has to draw his attention away or he might win. _

No sooner had I thought that when something flashed out of the corner of my eye and hit the general in the back of the head. His eyes unfocused for a second which allowed me to whip my lance and knock his lance from his hands. I then thrust between the grooves of his armor and into his heart. Blood started to trickle through his armor and the soldier's eyes got wide.

"But how could this happen. Is this for my complicity in the Duke's evil? Is this my punishment?"

The General then wheezed collapsed to the floor and moved no more…his life had faded. I then glanced to see what had distracted the General and was shocked to see a sword lying there on the ground. I looked over at James and saw why. He had apparently crawled; based on the streak of blood on the ground to his sword; picked it up and thrown it at the general; distracting him enough for me to end the fight.

_Come on…I save him and he still has a part in me saving him…If James says this doesn't count as __me__ saving __him__…I swear I will beat him until he can't move for a week._

I looked around to see if I needed to fight yet but it appeared that the rest of Duke Oliver's troops had fled giving us the victory. Everyone for the most part was wounded a little as there were cuts and small gashes on most.

Ike called out trying to assess possible casualties.

"Is there anyone who needs healing right away?"

I looked at James and realized that he had lost consciousness.

"Over here" I called as I ran over to where James was lying.

I tore off a piece of his tunic and made a tourniquet and tied it over the wound in his leg to stem the bleeding until Mist and Rhys could make their way over here. Within a few minutes both were over and heal staffs ready began to heal James of his injuries. They were almost done when James suddenly coughed and opened his eyes.

"We win?" was all he asked as he tried to get up only to be kept down by Rhys.

"Yes James we won; now hold still I need to heal these injuries."

"Ah fine."

He sighed and scanned the surrounding area trying to find someone it seemed. His gaze stopped when it got to me. "So" James asked. "Did I hit him?"

"Yeah you distracted him enough for me."

"Well either way Jill…thank you for saving my life…I guess I owe you one now."

"Yeah I'd say so."

_Who knows maybe that I'm not in his debt anymore he'll leave me alone finally. _

James sighed. "Well I guess I'm glad about one thing."

"What is that?" I asked though looking back I probably shouldn't have.

"It's nice to know that my cute little guard will always be there to save me when the time comes."

"For the love of Ashera; **I AM NOT YOU'RE CUTE LITTLE GUARD!"**

* * *

Authors note: Sigh too much stuff to do; and not enough time to write. I wish I had less scheduled stuff so I could write more as I feel that by not updating for two weeks or so I let you my readers down. Well I'll keep at it and Update whenever I have the time to get a chapter done. I also know that in Path of Radiance Danved is called Devdan but in Radiant Dawn it's Danved and even though it's not broached for sure I'm pretty sure they're the same person even if they say they aren't so that's why I did that. Although letting you know in advance I won't be updating between July 29th and the first week of August due to the fact my sister is having back surgery and I'm letting her borrow my laptop while she's recovering in the hospital. So I won't my laptop to write fan-fiction around that time. But I hope you can see it's for a good reason and don't hold it against me. Either way I hope to get another chapter or so done by then. Also I plan sometime to actually rewrite my first two chapters. Now that it's been a while since I read them I was able to fully judge them critically. And frankly if you got passed my first two chapters then props to you cuz I thought the writing was awful. Heck I didn't like it; so now I want to redo those so it's better written and hopefully get more people to suffer through this novel with the rest of us. Anyway this author's note is getting too long so until either I update or you send me a review of this chapter (I know you want too) Take care and enjoy life right now.


	13. Serenes the Dead Wood

Dawn of Destiny

Authors Note: It has been way way way too long and I'm sure you guys agree. I've had absolutely no time lately to write and I'm sorry. My sister had back surgery and I was without my laptop for a week or so and work has been so flipping busy that yeah; just not a lot of free time lately. I appreciate all your reviews on the last chapter. Though I might start banning anonymous review's because I can't explain things like this too people who post anonymous reviews. Also I can't tell them about something if they correct me; as someone posted an anonymous review explaining that I mixed up Devdan and Danved. However if they had read my author's not at the end of the last chapter I explain why I did that and stuff. Oh well you're probably just skimming this part anyways and are hoping to get to the story so I better not let you down. Oh by the way work is ending soon for me so I will probably start to post a lot more often. Yeah I know you love me and you're welcome. Now let's get to some story!

* * *

Chapter 13: Serenes the Dead Wood

(James POV)

"Rhys for the last time my wounds are healed and I'm fine so I'm helping you guys search for the heron today."

I had finished buttoning my tunic and was putting on my belt and scabbards when the persistent priest again tried to tell me to take it easy.

"It only has been two days and your wounds were quite severe James. I really wish you would still take this day off."

"That's two days too many and besides its too boring just laying in bed; I need some action."

I went to the closet in my quarters and opened it too retrieve my weapons. Four swords; all new and ready for action greeted my eyes as I lifted each one and felt the grip and balance of the weapon and did a few practice swings with each to test them out. While injured I'd ordered new weapons with Daniel one of the twins in the merchant caravan traveling with us as the ones I'd use at the Tanas Mansion had been getting old and starting to lose their edge. I grabbed the two steel swords and out them in the main scabbards at my sides.

_Now to test this thing out._

I lifted another part of the weapons order I'd made and inspected it. A set of scabbards crossing each other in the shape of an X that I'd ordered from the merchants; custom made and able to go on my back without weighing me down or hindering my movements. Up until now I had always just carried two swords but after losing both in the last battle I'd decided that I should carry up to four weapons in case I lose one in a fight; that way I'd still be able to fight effectively.

"Well James; if you want to go out today then I guess I can't stop you. I'll go tell Ike that you're coming."

"Thanks Rhys; I'll be there in a couple minutes."

After Rhys had gone I studied the remaining weapons in my closet. Ike and Soren had told us that if we fought Duke Oliver again he'd probably have a lot of mounted and flying units. Therefore I decided to take the longsword and an iron sword to complete my weaponry. With the scabbard attached to the back of my tunic I reached over my head to put the swords in…and missed the scabbard.

_Note to self practice taking the swords in and out because frankly this is embarrassing. _

It took a couple of tries before I was able to successfully sheathe the swords. Then as fast as I could; I reached and took them out; ready for action.

_Well…It'll take some getting used to because I'm really slow doing that right now._

I spent the next 15 minutes just taking the swords out and putting them back in as quick as possible. Speed and quickness in this kind of thing could be the difference between life and death. Suddenly I remembered that I was supposed to be with the other mercenaries getting briefed for the mission today.

_Crap, please let me not be too late._

I sprinted down the halls and got to where everyone was meeting…right as the meeting apparently ended.

_Damn it._

I was pissed off with myself for having missed the meeting.

_Well might as well go and apologize to Ike for missing the brief and hopefully no one else noticed I missed it. _

"James glad you could finally show up; Rhys said you were going to be a few minutes but you should have not skipped the briefing."

"Sorry Soren; I was testing out my new equipment and lost track of the time. I won't be late again."

"That's good and speaking of your new equipment you do realize that you are now overdrawn on your balance?"

"I know that and I figured I'd be working for free the next couple weeks or so but it was necessary and I can live without some gold for a couple weeks right?"

"As long as you understand that you're working for free for a week or so you're fine."

_Ah Soren; you take pity on no one. But that cold calculating mind is what makes you an excellent tactician. _

"Ah James; you are here. Has Soren briefed you yet?"

"Sorry Ike; I was discussing some other matter at the moment and haven't told him yet."

"That's alright Soren just get him up to speed; we leave in 10 minutes."

With that Ike went to speak to Titania leaving me alone with Soren again.

"Ok James; here's what you missed."

Soren didn't waste any more time and proceeded to brief me on our goal today.

"Ever since encountering that Heron at Duke Tanas mansion we have been searching in the Serenes Forest for it. We've searched the outer rim and today we will be heading to the heart of the forest. Naturally Duke Tanas is having his men looking for the heron as well so haste is a must. Also the ground in the forest can be swampy at times and hinder your movement and we might run into the Duke's forces and be forced into some skirmishes. Ike and I have decided to divide our forces into two groups. The main one will go into the forest that we have yet to search and look for the heron. The other group will stay back with the Apostle and act as reinforcements provided we run into Duke Tanas and his men. Since you're just getting over your injuries James; you will be in the reinforcement group and Marcia will be your commander. Any questions?"

"Nope you covered everything Soren."

"Did you expect me not to have everything covered?"

"Not really I'd have been more surprised if you had missed something."

"I see; well we should be on our way."

With my conversation with Soren finished I headed over with the other mercenaries and we started our march towards the Serenes Forest. Now when I heard we'd be going into a forest I expected some greenery; birds chirping; flowers growing on the sides of the path. However when we arrived at Serenes Forest I could see I was mistaken. The forest was dead; dead trees blackened by fire; flowers were non-existent and no birds nested their as the woods were eerily silent.

_What happened here; it looks like the forest has been dead a long time. _

We continued our journey towards the center of the forest passing the black; despairing wood. At one juncture Ike and Soren stopped the company and talked for a bit. They decided to leave the apostle and her guard here while we went farther ahead. Roughly a half hour after that Ike stopped us again. This is where he decided to leave the reinforcements in case we were needed. So I along with Marcia, Gatrie, Astrid, Mist, Rolf, Volke, Sothe, Mordecai, Boyd, Makalov, and Danved watched as the rest of the Greil Mercenaries continued deeper into the forest and were soon swallowed by it.

"Um…ok can everyone come over here please?"

Marcia seemed a bit nervous about leading our group of reinforcements and it was showing a little. We all gathered around so Marcia could let us know our orders.

"Ok…um we're supposed to stay here and act as the main groups support when they signal us. They are going to have Tormod throw a fireball up into the sky for us to see so we know when were needed. Um…crackers! I forgot what I was going to say next."

"How about everyone just can do what they want for now but be combat ready at all times and watch for the signal" I suggested.

"Um…sure; good idea James that's what we'll do. Ok you can do what you want now."

With that everyone moved off to do whatever they wanted. Rolf and Mist started talking to Mordecai; Boyd, Gatrie, Makalov started a card game; Volke and Sothe watched; probably so they could steal some of the gold if they card players weren't paying attention. Marcia went over to her Pegasus to make sure everything was good there and Danved and Astrid were having a conversation together. I checked my swords and made sure the scabbards were strapped tight; then since I really didn't know what I should do after that I decided to go and talk with Marcia a bit.

"How's it going Marcia; feeling a bit nervous?"

"Yeah this was the first time I've ever been in charge of a group and crackers I screwed up royally."

"Nah you did fine; I've seen a lot worse."

"Well as long as I'm not the worst you've ever seen then I guess it went ok. Thanks handsome."

Suffice to say that phrase caught me off guard.

"Huh? What was that."

"Oh nothing I call other guys handsome all the time if they are; gosh I always call Ike that when I talk with him."

"Ah ok; I just wasn't sure…wait you think I'm handsome?"

"Of course silly…A lot of girls in the company think you're handsome but we've assumed that you're taken and unavailable."

"Well Mia and I broke up a while ago so it's not an issue."

"Oh I wasn't talking about Mia the rest of the girls and I are assuming that you and Jill have a thing going."

_WTF? They think me and Jill have something going? They must be crazy I think we'd kill each other first._

I started laughing at that.

"That's quite funny Marcia; me and Jill would kill each other first. It's mutual hate and we just like to get on each other's nerves; there's nothing between us trust me."

"Yeah ok handsome; whatever."

"Ya know if you keep calling me handsome I'm going to start calling you cutie."

"What! Y-you wouldn't would you?"

"Wouldn't what…cutie."

"Ack…cut that out!"

Marcia started blushing furious turning her face a very cute red that matched her armor.

"What's the problem Marcia; I'm only saying it because it's the truth."

"Well…um thank you James."

"No problem Marcia; besides I like the way you look out for your brother as well. I mean no offense but Makalov is nothing but trouble; yet you've risked your life to try and find him and set him straight. It makes me think how I would have been there for my sister had she still been alive."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family Mia told everyone about what happened to them, but thank you; at times I've wondered why I even bother with that sorry excuse for a brother. But I realize that he's all I have now and I don't want to lose him."

Marcia was starting to develop tears so I put my arms around her.

"It's alright Marcia you're a great person and I'm glad that you're here."

We embraced for a while as Marcia tried to regain her composure.

"Ok I'm fine now James; let's go see what the others are doing."

"Ok…let's do that."

We started towards the others; Marcia was slightly ahead of me, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash coming from the woods to our left.

"Marcia get down!"

I tackled her to the ground as the arrow that had been heading right for her embedded itself in the tree trunk behind us.

"Guys we're under attack!" I shouted.

"Come on Marcia let's get to the others."

Running; we quickly joined the others who were on alert now; weapons ready.

"That was impressive boy; no one has ever dodged one of my arrows."

Men were coming out of the forest; most likely part of Duke Tanas army. There were about 10 foot soldiers and 20 mounted knights and paladins. The one speaking was a paladin armed with a steel bow.

"Duke Tanas thought you would divide your forces and have reinforcements so he sent us to get rid of you guys before you can relieve the other part of your army."

_Hmmm they have us outnumbered but I don't think that they have the talent and ability to pose much of a threat._

"Well sir; if your Duke thought that you were all that was needed to take care of us he must not be a good fighter as it seems you have grossly underestimated our strength."

"We shall see; now soldiers fight for your Duke and destroy the enemy."

The majority of the enemy charged toward us with about 5 of the mounted units staying back with bows. I heard the twang of shots fired as they fired arrows at us and also as Rolf and Astrid started letting loose at the enemy. Volke and Sothe immediately took the flank so they could use their superior speed and agility. Boyd; Mordecai in his tiger form; Gatrie; Makalov; and I made up the front lines. Mist stayed behind as she was only a healer and Marcia and Danved stayed behind us with javelins and short spears. We stayed clustered until the enemies mounted units were almost on us. We then scattered to avoid being run over. I reached behind my head and as fast as possible took out the iron and longsword in the scabbard there. Going up against mounted units I would need the less weighty swords to move efficiently and my longsword was good for fighting mounted units. A mounted knight bore down on me steel sword held over his head. I waited until he was almost on me and then I rolled to my right; deflected his blow with my iron sword and swung my longsword gashing his horse's back right leg. The horse stumbled and the rider was thrown off. The knights left arm was broken in his fall but he still had his sword in his hand and looked like he still wanted to fight. So I thrust my longsword at him. He parried but gave me an opening and I cut off his hand. He fell to his knees trying to hold his handless arm with his broken one; his scream of pain turning into a wretched gurgle as I slit his throat with the iron sword.

I had no time to congratulate myself on this as I ducked an arrow streaming through the air at my head.

_Those mounted archers are going to be trouble…we have to get rid of them as fast as possible._

I sprinted towards the group of knights and paladins as they let loose there arrows at other people of our mercenary group. One of their few foot soldiers saw me and moved to intercept; I dodged his javelin throw and reached him right as he pulled out a steel lance. He used the handle to block both of my slashes at him; and then used the handle as a ram and tackled me to the ground. I struggled to get the soldier off of me but he was stronger and kept me pinned. The soldier fumbled at his belt and drew a knife intending to finish me off. I was able to free me right leg and lashed out with it and sent the knife flying out of his hand when I connected with it. He cursed and tried to reach the knife; this gave me enough free room to free myself from his grasp; I rolled to my feet and drew the two steel swords at my waist. The soldier picked his lance back up and thrust it at my chest. I blocked it with both my blades and then as he slashed at me again I dropped the sword in my right hand and grabbed his lance and jerked it towards me. This took him off balance and he tripped towards me and my other sword found his chest. He sighed as his life bled out of him.

I dropped the body; and retrieved my steel sword and my iron and longsword which I'd dropped a couple feet away as well. I then flanked the enemy archers on their horses and they were still unaware of my presence. I came up behind them and with both swords stabbed two of them in the back. They fell screaming off their horses and alerted the 3 remaining to my presence. Another quickly turned towards me trying to shoot me point-blank with his bow but I slashed at his head; separating it from the rest of his body. The fourth one dropped his bow and took out a poleax and came at me while the last one continued shooting at other people. The paladin with the poleax swung it vertically trying to cleave me in half. I rolled to the side; and parried his blows. I had to use both swords to parry as his poleax carried too much weight and momentum for me to try parry with one sword. The Paladin swung his horse around to come for another pass but then an arrow hit him in the throat and he fell off his horse and lay still.

_Yes; thank you Rolf or Astrid._

I then headed for the last archer who was the paladin that had talked to us earlier. As I was running towards him I could see the rest of our group mopping up the rest of the enemy forces. Before I could reach him he fired another arrow at one of our group; and I watched in horror as it grazed Marcia's left shoulder. She dropped to the ground screaming in pain and started convulsing. The last paladin then threw down the bow and pulled a steel axe; before jumping off his horse and turning to face me.

"In case you're wondering boy I used a Venin bow and the poison will kill her soon if you don't give her an antidote and I have the only vial."

_Marcia…I promise you that I will save you before it's too late; I swear on this by the goddess Ashera. _

"You will pay for that with your life!"

Anger coursed through my body and brimming with hatred I lunged at him. He parried and came at my shoulder trying to detach it from my body. I parried; whirled and came at him from below and grazed his right thigh before he was able to fully dodge. He swore and came horizontally at my neck. I ducked under it and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground and I slashed his chest open from both sides before he could get up again.

"Curse you….boy; I spit…on your…grave."

"Whatever; the ground here will be yours."

That said I slashed his throat open and his life fled before him. I started searching like a man possessed for the antidote to his venin bow and found it on his belt. I grabbed the vial and sprinted across the clearing hoping to reach Marcia before she died. I got to her and she was still breathing; however it was shallow; I quickly opened the vial and forcing her mouth open; poured the antidote into her mouth and then massaged her throat so she could swallow it. Immediately color returned to her face and her breathing started to get better. Marcia coughed and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey; welcome back to the living."

"W-what happened to me?"

"You were hit with a venin bow and the poison almost got you but I was able to kill the guy and get the antidote in time."

"You…saved me…Thank you James; I would be a goner without you."

"It's no problem I'm supposed to save the cute girls."

"Wow; you're something else you know that James."

"Yeah; now let's get you up and moving."

I helped Marcia to her feet and we walked to where everyone else was; looking unscathed; Marcia leaning on my shoulder for support.

"Marcia are you ok?"

Mist was running over to us heal staff ready.

"I got hit with a poisoned arrow but James killed the guy and got the antidote to me in time."

"Come on James; how come you always save the girls."

Obviously Boyd was green with envy.

"Just lucky I guess; however enough chit-chatting. The fact that the Duke had enough soldiers to come after us means he has quite a few at his disposal and I'm somewhat worried about Ike and the others. I know we haven't gotten the signal yet but I think our best course of action would be to rejoin the others."

"I don't have any problem with that" Boyd said.

"Ok then; Mist how's Marcia doing?"

"She's fully healed now and she'll still be able to fight."

"Will you still be able to fly on your Pegasus Marcia?"

"Of course handsome…now let's go."

"Ok everyone move out and we'll rejoin Ike and the others. This battle is far from over."

* * *

Authors Note: As I said things are crazy here and I'm just starting my 2nd year of college and stuff. I just haven't had a lot of time to write and I'm sorry about the wait. That said I also was going to have this chapter as one big one but I've decided to split the Serenes forest into two parts. That's why I stopped here. Also…I will try to update when I can and have free time but I have battled with writers block as well and I'm sorry to say I can't promise to update on a regular basis. It might be in a few days it might be in another month. That's just how crazy stuff is now. Also I was wondering if someone needs ideas and can do me a favor. You see I think that actually there is a potential Marcia X Ike pairing in FE because she calls him handsome in the game and well there really aren't any Ike-Marcia stories on …So if you're bored write one! Also I've noticed that yes James is a total flirt when he's with girls. I find that unusual because I had modeled him after myself yet as the story goes on. He's becoming his own character and becoming less alike than me because well I can't even talk to girls half the time. I'm very shy and maybe James is just an extension of what I could become if I could . Just goes to show a plan doesn't always come together.

James: Hey sorry to interrupt but are you going to pair me with Marcia for a bit…I mean she is cute and one of your favorites besides Mia, Lucia, and Jill.

Cazcappy: Not this again and I'm undecided right now I feel like I'm focusing too much on the ladies and that I'm not going into as much character detail with everyone as I can. So in between actual plot chapters I might go from other characters POV and try to flesh more of them out…So as of right now I'm undecided about a quick James X Marcia pairing somewhere.

James: come on dude do it.

Cazcappy: don't mess with me kid you know the potential consequences which I thought I told you last time.

James: Ah! (Runs away)

Cazcappy: Well I'm unsure about that but your feedback on whether I should do that or not would be nice. So please set forth your opinion on the matter. And as I leave I will try to do my best to update whenever I can. So until then…stay classy San Diego.


	14. Life Returns to Serenes

Dawn of Destiny

Authors Note: Not sure what I want to say right now. I guess I'll discuss the issue of quote unquote "rivals" for my OC for the various FE girls he tends to run across. Suffice to say this is still a Jill X OC fic so other girls are really just distractions and plot twists. And really he already has a rival but he hasn't been introduced yet so don't worry about it. Also thank you IsantheWizard and SunLord89 for your new reviews I appreciate it. Also just saying I was also looking for reviews from** Angel of Darkness **and **TheSilverHairedMaiden**; but didn't get any which made me sad. If you two are still out there I really appreciate your reviews and miss you XD. Well I got that taken care of so I'll finish up and get back to the main event.

* * *

Chapter 14: Life Returns to Serenes

(James POV)

Swiftly; yet silently our group marched through the Serenes Forest. Searching for Ike and the rest of the group we scoured the forest full of dead trees; twisted gnarled stumps and bark burned black by fire and some tragedy that took place here before I was born. I really didn't know anything about this forest or why it would be like this so I turned to the person closest figuring to ask them.

"Hey Marcia; why is the forest like dead like this to begin with?"

"You don't know? Crackers; have you been living under a rock or something?"

"Obviously not but I'm not from Begnion so I wouldn't know. So what happened here?"

"Well; first off this is where the Heron tribe laguz used to live."

"Ah so that's why that heron we're looking for came here."

"Maybe but anyways twenty years ago the Apostle of Begnion…Ack turnips I forgot her name. Anyways; rumor got spread around that the herons had done the evil deed. Looking back it made no sense because Herons don't even fight and don't use weapons. But back then the whole of Begnion was wracked with grief and the citizenry didn't think clearly and they actually thought that the herons had assassinated the apostle. So a few days after the assassination a mob gathered and torched the forest and killed every heron in sight; I've heard that only three or so escaped the massacre. So that's what happened and the forest has been like this ever since though the rumor obviously was proven false. And for the last twenty years Begnion citizens that can remember have been troubled by guilt and constantly ask Ashera for forgiveness on their crime. That's all that I know."

_Wow; I never would have thought it'd be something that serious. I thought maybe the forest was hit by lightening or some natural disaster; guess not._

"I really don't know what to say; that's quite the story Marcia."

"Yeah sometimes when I think about it; I think that it's surreal and that it's not as bad as it really was; but that's just because I don't remember it."

"Well I'm glad you don't remember that because that's not something a cute girl like you should have on her conscience."

"Well thank you handsome; I'll remember you think so."

I turned to reply but I saw Mordecai running up to us.

"What's the matter Mordecai?"

"We're close I think…Mordecai smells weapons and I can hear clashing."

"Thanks Mordecai; lead the way and we'll follow."

Mordecai then transformed into his tiger form and took off with the rest of our group racing after him. We caught up with Mordecai after about 5 minutes. He had stopped by the last row of trees into a swampy clearing and pointed. Duke Tanas' soldiers were on the left side and the Duke's soldiers were on the right side of the clearing. The enemy soldiers were marching across to engage Ike and the rest while they seemed to be on the defensive. I looked and saw that Ike was carrying something on his back; it was tall and white and I thought I saw wings.

"Is that the heron we're looking for that Ike has on his back Mordecai?"

"I can't tell for sure but I think the one Ike's carrying is a girl and we found a boy at the mansion."

"So it's a different one."

_Ike and the rest are outnumbered; I need to think of a plan and fast._

An idea formed in my head and I turned to everyone else.

"Ok guys wait until the Duke's soldiers actually make contact with Ike and the rest once they do that they'll be focused on them and then we can cut them down from behind. Marcia; myself, Boyd, Mordecai, Gatrie will lead the charge. Volke you and Sothe come right behind us. Mist stay in the rear; and Rolf can you and Astrid be accurate from this distance if you stay hidden here?"

"I can promise I won't hit anyone on our side."

"Ok thanks Rolf you'll do that then. Marcia when they start fighting Ike and everyone else give us the order and we'll attack."

"Ok James; I'll go with that."

We held our breaths as we waited as the soldiers of Duke Tanas made their way towards our company. The enemy had about 40 foot soldiers and myrmidons; about 25 soldiers on horseback; and 20 archers and mages so Ike was vastly outgunned at the moment. Also about 5 priests were in the back lines of the soldiers as they advanced.

"New plan for you Volke, Sothe; you guys take care of the priests as soon as you can so they can't heal the enemy. Ok; everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded showing that they were; the enemies front line had met up with Ike and the others and the clashes of steel on steel could be heard. I nodded to Marcia waiting for her order.

"Ok let's get them."

With that we drew our weapons and with Marcia leading on her Pegasus we charged out of the forest coming up on the Duke's soldiers from behind. I impaled an archer has he was readying his bow; both steel swords coming out his chest.

_ That's one._

I drew them back and kicked the archer's body off my blades. I then saw a fire mage; hand out chanting an incantation. One slash of my right sword and his hand was on the ground; severed from his body and my left sword caught him in the side of the throat; and decapitated him.

_That's two down._

Another mage heard the noise and turned his head and saw us.

"We're surrounded!"

His warning to the others turned into a muted gurgle as a javelin from Marcia ended his life. However the soldiers near him had heard and turned around to face us. A myrmidon came at me with an iron sword; slashing at my arm.

_Really? You won't even be a challenge._

I dodged his blade easily; not even bothering to parry. Stepping forward I swept my left sword up slowly; deliberately leaving myself open. He sprang at me seeing his opportunity and stopped as my right sword came under my left arm and tore his chest open. The myrmidon's mouth opened in a wordless shriek of pain and fell to the ground lifeless.

_Too easy._

Two more myrmidons came at me in tandem. One on my right and the other on my left; they both swung at the same time. I parried both of them for a second and then disengaged my right sword and swept towards the myrmidon on my left; slicing into his ankle. He dropped to one knee as I ducked the blade of the other myrmidon as he came sweeping at my head. I swung wildly at that myrmidon forcing him to stumble back and I stabbed the one halfway on the ground in the chest before he could block my blade. That myrmidon crumpled to the ground dead_._

_ And then there was one_.

The last myrmidon charged at me his sword arching for my head. I parried with my left about a foot from my head and severed his sword hand with my right. He fell to his knees in pain clutching his handless arm and trying futilely to stop the flow of blood from the wound. I stepped up to him and slashed his chest across with both swords. He totally collapsed to the ground; and would never rise again. By now the combined forces of Ike's group and ours had decimated the enemy soldiers and there were none left. I paused to catch my breath and see if everyone was alright. Luckily it seemed we had suffered no major casualties though some people had small scrapes and cuts. Rhys and Mist went about the two groups healing what they could. In the meantime; Ike and Soren met with Marcia and I so we could give our report.

"Well James; Marcia we thought that your group was only going to be reserves if needed and we'd signal if we ran into trouble."

_Sheesh Soren; we basically saved you and you tirade us for not following orders? Man he needs to relax and not be such a stuck up know-it-all._

"It's my fault Soren; Ike."

Marcia seemed ready to accept the blame.

"We knew that; however we were attacked by soldiers of Duke Tanas and barely fended them off; and since they knew we were divided, I decided that we should join up just so neither group was picked off without the other's knowledge."

_Sorry Marcia but I'm not going to let you go down by yourself._

"It's not all Marcia's fault either. I'm the one who suggested the idea of joining with you guys right away."

"Well I agreed to your idea and besides I'd be dead without your help."

"Ok James; Marcia; it's nice that you two are willing to shield each other but you still didn't follow orders. Granted your logic was sound but orders are there for a reason. Without orders people die and you can't just do whatever you want on the battlefield. Ike; should we punish them for insubordination?"

"Well first off lay off them a little ok Soren. They did a good job; we'll just have you two clean up dinner by yourselves for the next week for the company. However we appreciate the report; but anyways we should start moving. Duke Tanas can't be far and I want to end that fat sack of crap."

"Ah yes; Ike, who's your friend that you were carrying around, it's not the heron we're looking for is it?"

"No, it's actually another Heron; except this one's a female."

"Really! That's great that there's another one." Marcia was excited by that.

Then Ike clarified what happened.

"Yeah she appeared out of nowhere and fainted when she saw us. I think she was afraid but we couldn't understand her. Anyways after she fainted; Duke Tanas appeared; saw her and realized it was a different heron. So he ordered the soldiers that attacked us to bring him that heron while the rest of his forces searched for the other one."

"I see; we should get going though if that's the case because we don't want that guy getting his bulky, fat hands on that heron."

Ike got everyone's attention so he could give orders.

"Ok everyone we continue to look for the other Heron; the entire group will form up and continue the search. Also if we run into Duke Tanas forces we engage and stop them from finding the other heron. Greil Mercenaries move out!"

We began marching and continued our search for the missing heron. As we were walking through Serenes Forest; I was busy thinking about all that had happened lately. One thought that kept my thoughts was what had transpired between Marcia and me lately.

_Really I'm not sure if I'm going to pursue this or not. Seriously I don't know how I end up with all the attention that I do. I don't try to flirt with them shamelessly and I don't take advantage of them. So why do these girls all end up attracted to me anyways._

A tap on the shoulder brought me to reality. Well I say a tap but in reality it was a solid punch that stung; and I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Goddamn it Jill, that hurt you know."

"How'd you know it was me?" Jill asked in the cocky tone of hers.

"You're the only person who hits me on a regular basis and I've felt enough of your punches to know how hard you hit."

"That so? Maybe I should try punching harder then."

"Well what do you want anyways my cute little guard?"

"Don't call me that!"

This time the punch was aimed at my stomach; though I had anticipated that and the blow glanced off my hardened abdomen as I sucked in before the punch landed.

"Ha that didn't hurt!"

Unfortunately I didn't think she'd try again and this time my stomach was flat and squishy; and the wind was knocked out of me when the fist connected.

"You don't learn do you James?"

I struggled to catch my breath and talk.

"Nope I can't say that I do."

"Anyways we all heard how cozy you and Marcia have been getting so are you going to do anything about it."

"Well I don't know Jill but why do you care?"

"Is it not obvious? I want to know if you two are going to start dating so I can offer her my condolences and tell her she could do better."

"Haha I'd say very funny but obviously you're taking this very serious so I know you're not kidding."

"Of course; when am I not serious?"

"Good point; it shows that you're always uptight and you need to loosen up and have fun once in a while."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! Ah forget it I'm done talking to you."

Jill left in a huff and walked away angrily.

_Whoa…someone needs anger management issues. But it's true she does need to relax more. Granted it's just my opinion but at the same time she does need to._

"Ike I see enemy soldiers ahead." Marcia had been flying on her Pegasus and was reporting what she was seeing to Ike.

"It's definitely the Duke's soldiers and he has a lot of them."

"Everyone form up and prepare for combat!"

Ike's orders got everyone checking to make sure they were ready. I made sure my swords were all in their sheaths and good to go. Duke Tanas' soldiers had seen us and were slowly marching towards us in formation with the fat duke himself at the head. When only about 100 yards separated us from them; they stopped. Apparently Duke Tanas wanted to say something.

"Mercenaries of the Apostle; you are hopelessly outnumbered and severely lack in skill compared to my battle-hardened forces. Lay down your weapons and hand over the heron and leave and I will let you live."

"Sorry Duke Tanas but we cannot do that." Ike was speaking and he still had the unconscious heron on his back.

"I under the authority of the apostle order you to surrender and put yourself at our mercy or we will fight and win."

"What? You think you can win; you who is too barbaric and stupid to know beauty. I Duke Tanas will end your ugly lives if only because only I can appreciate the living art of that heron. Soldiers bring me that heron; kill everyone else."

We braced for the enemy soldiers to charge at us but they walked at a slow pace.

_Why are they taking their time getting to us; what are they planning._

Then I saw a mage near the back of their lines and he was chanting a spell. All of a sudden a great meteor of flame came from the mage and flew towards our lines.

"Ike that mage knows meteor and we don't have any long range spells to counter it."

Soren was actually worried as we scattered to avoid the first meteor but the mage kept firing meteors and we were being separated from each other so the enemy soldiers could overwhelm us easily. As I was running I tripped over a stump and fell to the ground. I looked up to see one of the meteors heading for me and it looked like it might hit me if I didn't run fast enough.

"James; above you, get on!"

I looked and saw Marcia flying right above me on her Pegasus. Marcia flew lower and I was able to jump and grab hold and pull myself up. Then both Marcia and I were flying on her Pegasus as the meteor hit the ground where I had been and burst into flames.

_Too close; we have to get rid of him_ _or we're going to lose this battle._

"Marcia head towards that mage we need to get rid of him."

"Whatever you say handsome."

Marcia wheeled her Pegasus around and we started flying towards the mage with meteor. The enemy saw this however and their archers let loose a volley of arrows as we came in range. Also Duke Tanas also had a couple of Pegasus knights and they flew up to engage us.

"Ok Marcia just get as close as you can and I'll jump off and kill that mage."

"How are you going to get out of there alive?"

"Don't worry about that; when I get off just head back and tell Ike to rush forward."

_Sorry Marcia and everyone I probably won't survive but everyone else has to live._

I drew the two steel swords at my waist and jumped down. I hit the ground and rolled to my feet; and started running towards the meteor mage in a zigzag motion. The mage was still busy firing meteors to notice me but the other mages did. They started throwing fireballs at me and it took all my energy to just dodge as I tried to get closer. A couple came close and one singed my tunic but I pressed onward. I leapt forward at the group of five mages swords ready. I stabbed the one closest to me in the chest killing him. I whirled and ducked a fireball aimed at my head and cut down another mage; my sword slitting his throat. The next mage apparently wanted nothing of me and tried to run but I caught up and stabbed him in the back. I turned to the last two and flinched as an arrow whizzed over my shoulder.

_Crap the rest of the army spotted me._

I peeked behind me to see a few archers and a group of ten to twenty soldiers and myrmidons charging at me.

_I must get that mage before they get me!_

Abandoning reason I charged straight ahead at the remaining two mages. I got to the first one and put both my swords through his abdomen and out his back. I wrenched my swords free; but I wasn't fast enough. An arrow caught me in the back of my left shoulder. I stumbled forward and dropped my left sword; but I refused to go down. I staggered towards the last mage as he was casting another meteor spell. Another arrow pierced my left calf and my leg buckled under me.

_NO! I will not give up! _

Still staggering I reached the mage and he finally saw me; his eyes growing wide. He tried to defend himself with his hands; but unluckily for him swords beat hands. I sliced off his hand and then stabbed my sword into his chest. Blood spilled out of the cavity where my sword penetrated and I withdrew and turned around. The last thing I saw was the mages meteor spell in midflight just drop and land on the main formation of Duke Tanas army. Then another arrow pierced my chest and I felt it pierce through my flesh.

_Marcia, Jill, Ike, everyone…I'm sorry._

Then I pitched forward and even before I hit the ground my vision turned into a white flash and everything went black.

* * *

(Marcia's POV)

As James had jumped off I wheeled my Pegasus around and headed back to where we were trying to take cover from the meteors being fired at us. I spotted Ike and shouted to draw his attention as I landed by him.

"Ike; James had me drop him off behind the army and he'll take care of the mage and he said we should charge forward and engage the other soldiers so they can't use meteor without fear of hitting their own troops."

"What was James thinking; what he did is suicidal."

"He said he'd be alright and he was putting us ahead of himself."

"I see…EVERYONE CHARGE AS FAST AS YOU CAN AND ENGAGE THE ENEMY; WHILE THE MAGE IS TAKEN CARE OF!"

The rest of the Greil mercenaries heard Ike and as one we charged Duke Tanas soldiers. As we got closer dodging the meteors I saw the last meteor stop; and then drop down unto some of Duke Tanas soldiers; burning them alive while crushing them.

_Yes James must have gotten him._

As I was flying towards the soldiers I saw Jill on her Wyvern.

"Jill guard my back; we have to engage their Pegasus knights."

Jill nodded and we flew in tandem and entered battle with Duke Tanas Pegasus knights. I swung my Pegasus left as we dodged a javelin thrown by one of the Pegasus riders. I grabbed one of my own and threw; it hit their Pegasus embedding in its torso. The Pegasus neighed in pain and fell from the sky and crashed into the ground below. I saw Jill was side by side with another rider; parrying her axe against the riders lance. I flew towards them and I came at the Pegasus rider from above. They looked up right as my slim lance pierced through them and they fell; dead off their Pegasus. There was one more left and me and Jill flew and flanked it. I thrust my lance only to have them parry and then they dived below; avoiding Jill's axe. Jill and I dived to pursue as one of our arrows found it's mark in the rider and ended their life. Jill flew over to me as we dodged some arrows that the few enemy archers remaining shot at us. We could both tell our mounts were tired so we landed behind the rest of the mercenaries. As quickly as possible we tied our mounts to the tree that was there and then we rushed on foot to help everyone else in the fight. As we got there I saw what looked to be three hawk laguz burst out of the trees to my left and started attacking the Duke's soldiers along with us. I thought I also glimpsed a flash of white from there as well but I didn't see for sure.

"Crackers; let's help finish this Jill."

"I'm right behind you Marcia."

That's the good thing about being the only flying units in Ike's company. Jill and I had done a lot of bonding in battle and we always worked together because we needed to do that to ensure we both survive. Relying on your allies; especially in air battles is important because you have someone who can make sure someone doesn't swoop down behind you and kill you before you know they're flying right there. I had my lance in my left hand and I took a couple javelins out of the quiver on my back and started to throw them at the enemy; wounding a myrmidon that had been battling Mia; and a Paladin that was fighting Oscar. Both Mia and Oscar took advantage of that and finished off those soldiers. I then swung my lance at another soldier who blocked with his lance. I swung again and again he parried but I threw myself to the left and forced his lance with mine to his right so he was open when Jill came with her axe and took his head off before he could react. I saw an archer notch an arrow ready to fire at Jill; and I threw another javelin; hitting his hand and that forced him to drop his bow. Jill saw that and threw a hand axe that spun through the air and embedded itself in the archer's chest and he dropped a dead man. By now the enemy was significantly smaller and we now had the numbers advantage. Looking ahead I saw that Titania and Stefan had engaged the Halberdiers guarding Duke Oliver of Tanas. Duke Tanas looked frightened as he tried using his light magic to hit Titania and Stefan but they were dodging it. I then saw Mia run up and before the duke could stop her she embedded his sword into his thick, stomach. I heard him scream in agony and then he fell to the ground with a thud.

"They got the Duke!"

Panic seized the Duke's soldiers when they saw their duke down and they tried disengaging and fleeing. Boyd, Kieran and Gatrie tried running after them but Ike stopped them.

"Let them go; the battle is over."

We all gathered in the area; Mist and Rhys as usual making sure everyone was ok and it looked like no one was severely wounded. But then remembered; and I felt myself go numb.

_Wait…where's James; I don't see him anywhere._

I started getting frantic.

"Hey does anyone know where James is?"

Silence fell upon the whole group as it was clear he wasn't among us. Soren quickly took charge of the matter.

"Marcia you and Jill get on your flying units and scout from the air. Titania, Kieran, Makalov go on horseback. Carry Rhys as well. Oscar; go find the apostle along with Tanith and Sigrun and bring them here."

Jill and I ran to our mounts which were still where we'd left them. I had my Pegasus untied in record speed and within seconds I was flying through the air.

_Come on James; where are you; please be alright._ I flew over the battlefield; the ground stained red as the corpses of the enemy littered the ground. I searched swiftly looking still holding out hope that James was fine. I had passed an area that seemed to have a bunch of dead mages. I wheeled around the area again and saw a body there not in mage garb. Three arrows were sticking out of the body; and with dread forming in my stomach I recognized the blond hair and tunic. At that point I totally lost it and shouted to the heavens. **"NO!"**

* * *

(Jill's POV)

The scream from Marcia seemed to confirm what everyone thought. I guided my wyvern to where Marcia was; she had already landed and had found James body. She was checking for a pulse but she didn't appear to find it. She wailed in anguish and as much a soldier as I was I found tears starting to form as well.

_Damn it; I'm not supposed to cry; besides James was just another soldier like me. _

But tears still trickled down my face as I remembered how James and I had interacted. I don't even know what our relationship was. The best way to describe it would be 'friends who hate one another'; and that was putting it nicely. The others involved in the search on horseback and reached Marcia by the time I jumped down from my Wyvern and ran over. Rhys was now checking for any vital signs. As I got closer though he shook his head dropped. That was when I knew that James was dead. We just stood around the body in silence; not knowing what to do, but Titania decided to speak up.

"We should bring the body back; so at least he can have a proper burial."

Everyone else agreed. Marcia was adamant on taking back the body herself but it was decided that Kieran would bring it back since his horse had the most room. We marched in somber quiet as we slowly made our way back to everyone else. Ike appeared to be conversing with some laguz and the apostle who had arrived with Tanith, Sigrun and Princess Elincia as well. The laguz looked like the people who had helped us in the fight. Three appeared to be hawks while the fourth when we got closer I could see that they were the heron we'd be looking for. And right beside him was the other heron whom we had found and Ike had rescued. Ike noticed us approaching and took the direct approach.

"Did you find him?"

Marcia couldn't even speak right now and I had a lump in my throat as well so it was Titania who answered.

"Yes we did; and I'm sorry Ike he's gone."

Ike looked stunned; I guess he'd never take into the fact that James would be dead. Everyone else seemed shocked as well.

"Damn…I can't believe the kid didn't make it. That really sucks hardcore."

_Typical response from Boyd. I'm surprised with his limited brains that he even figured that out. _

Kieran got off his horse and grabbed the body off the back of the horse and laid the body in front of Ike. It appeared that Ike was about to speak to mourn the fact that James was dead when the female heron started chirping in an incomprehensible language as was starting to get excited.

"What's with her?" Ike asked the other laguz.

The male heron spoke to the female in the weird language again before turning to Ike.

"Leanne says that while the wounds are critical; that person isn't dead yet."

_James isn't dead yet?_

Hope surged through me and the rest of the group and even Marcia lifted her head to listen. "He's not dead yet but will be soon and is currently too badly injured for your heal staffs however; Leanne and I; since we are grateful that you saved us and such we have already forgiven the apostle and Begnion for what they did to us twenty years ago though I do it more for Leanne than for myself. However we would like to perform a ceremony at the altar in the forest and all are invited to attend. Also bring the body as we may be able to save him."

After the heron said that we all followed them swiftly deeper into the forest and there came upon an old altar sticking above the ground. The herons went on top of the altar one on each side and turned to us.

"Put the body in front of the altar and have your healer have his heal staff healing. Our song or Galdr as it's called will increase the power of the staff as well as perform what we came to do as well." Then turning to each other the herons nodded to one another and then began to sing.

"_**imisanakikeganonawot  
orokokumorodametemotowikot  
uaerufetotetiarahowimay  
oditiuomami"**_

As they sang words that I hadn't been thinking of starting flowing into my head and I said these words to myself as the herons continued to sing.

"_**Endless grief and sorrow.  
Hearts slumbering again,  
Stars frozen in their place:  
Darkness envelopes the land.**_

But in the spilling of blood,  
a hope still glimmers dim.  
in a reflection in the water.  
in a whisper in the wind.

Gather your courage.  
It will break the bonds of night.  
take wing, and dance upon the sky.  
take wing, and dance upon the sky."

"Ike look up there!"

Mist's shout caused me to glance up and what I saw amazed me and everyone else. The forest started to become alive again. Leaves; rich and green grew on the trees, flowers blossomed on the ground. The damage wrought on this place twenty years ago was becoming undone right before our eyes! Soon the entire forest was healed and living once more.

"The order of the forest…has returned."

Ike said those words aloud in wonder as we gazed in awe at what happened.

"Ike!"

A shout from Rhys made everyone turn their attention to where he was healing James. James body stirred; and his eyes opened.

* * *

(James POV)

I had thought that I was dead and that I would never see Marcia, Jill or anyone again. Darkness had claimed me and I'd thought that I would never open my eyes again. What felt like a second after I'd thought I'd died. My body felt weird; like a great unknown power was doing something to it and my body started tingling. I was semi-awake now and I could feel my wounds closing and healing without even a scar left behind.

_What the heck is going on? How am I healing so fast._

Then I opened my eyes and "What the heck; the forest is back."

Even lying on my back I could see green and other vibrant colors as a forest once thought dead had apparently come back to life here.

_Ok now I really must be dead._

However the sound of people cheering brought me back to the fact that no I wasn't dead and I was truly alive again.

_How is this possible? _

I looked and saw Rhys with his heal staff over me; so he must have been healing me. My body felt totally fine and healed so I raised myself up and tried to get to my feet.

"Whoa James, slow down; you're probably not fully healed yet."

Rhys was worried about my condition yet.

"I'm fine Rhys; really…I'm totally healed and I'm in perfect health right now."

I got to my feet and saw we were at some sort of altar and two herons were there. One was the one that Ike had been protecting and I recognized the other as the one we'd been looking for. I then turned to the others but was stopped when a flash of pink hair rushed at me and embraced me; stopping me dead in my tracks. I looked and saw Marcia; tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Hey Marcia; I'm fine really; there's no need to cry."

She looked up at me. "Idiot; what were you thinking. You almost died and we..I almost lost you. Don't ever do something stupid like that ever again you hear me?"

"Ok Marcia; I'll never do something stupid like that again. I promise to never leave you like that again."

"You promise?"

"I do." I would need to be filled in on all that had happened since my apparent death and resurrection but for now. The only thing on my mind was embracing Marcia and how close I'd come to losing her; and we embraced for a long time; as life not only came back to me; it came back to the Serenes Forest as well.

* * *

Authors note: Finally! By far my longest chapter and with the most words. YAY…though I do have to apologize a bit again to you guys. I could have finished this sooner but I didn't have writers block or anything. I just plain procrastinated on it for too long. So forgive me for keeping you waiting. Keep reading and reviewing and I hope to get another chapter out soon.

p.s. the song in this chapter from the game is in my opinion the 2nd greatest song in video game history; it's only topped by the Aria de Mezzo Carraterre from FFVI...I have both songs on my laptop and listen to the frequently and I think you should do the same...also I topped 6000 words with this chapter...AWESOME!


	15. Boys VS Girls

Dawn of Destiny

Author's note: Another day another chapter. Thanks for your reviews** TheSilveredHairedMaiden** and **Sunlord89** I appreciate it. However I would like more reviews. To all of you that read this and haven't been reviewing; I dare you to send me a review. Good or bad; compliment me or give me tips to help improve my writing whatever; just submit a review. It's very easy to do so and I give reviews to people all the time. So GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS PLEASE; they mean a lot to me and the more reviews I get the easier it is for me to be punctual for updates and makes me work harder to put out a better product. Well anyways that sums it up so if you're reading and not reviewing; start flipping' reviewing. Ok let's get this show on the road and I think you'll like this.

* * *

Chapter 15: Boys V.S. Girls

(James POV)

One week had passed since the events of Serenes Forest. After everything that had happened; my almost dying; the herons forgiving Begnion for the massacre of twenty years ago; the Apostle Sanaki had pledged Begnion support for Crimea's restoration. Being as vast as Begnion is though it would take a month for the soldiers that would take part could fully mobilize and get here. So we could do whatever until that happened. I trained with Mia and Ike in the mornings to alleviate so boredom; well at least when I wasn't with Marcia. The past week after all that happened we were rarely out of sight of one another. I was happy with that; Marcia was cute and an amazing person and I was content to her showing me around the city since there was nothing going on at the moment. However Marcia wasn't with me right now. It was still early yet and I had just trained with Ike and Mia about two hours ago so it was still early morning.

_Ah; sometimes lounging around doing nothing feels really good._

I was totally at peace; just lying on my bed stretched out and enjoying the fact that I didn't have anything to do right now. Much to my chagrin however; as what always happens when I have free time I heard a knock at my door as someone probably needed me for something.

_Dang…well it was nice while it lasted._

"I'll be right there."

I slowly got off my bed, stretched and made my way over to the door; opening it and revealing Soren.

"What do you need Soren? I was rather comfortable so this better be worth it."

"Well James; Ike has requested a meeting with everyone in our group in about an hour at the training grounds; and attendance is mandatory so be there."

"I'll be there and on time so don't worry."

"Fine but I have to go and tell some others yet so I'll take my leave."

With that the blunt wind mage took left and I closed the door.

_Sigh I wonder what Ike wants. I mean there's nothing to do yet and everyone's starting to complain of boredom._

I went back to my bed and laid down figuring I could lounge and daydream some more before I had to be there. I reveled in my inaction for about 45 minutes before dragging myself to my feet and headed over to the training grounds set aside for us to use and practice. On the way there I saw Boyd who was also on his way.

"Hey Boyd; do you know why Ike wants with us?"

"I have no idea but I know Princess Elincia will be there as well."

"Really? That's odd."

The princess was always around but I'd never really encountered or had a conversation with her. Boyd and I talked the rest of the way to the training grounds; he making fun of my relationship with Marcia; and I making fun of his inability to get the courage to confess his love to Mist. Of course the fact that Ike would probably killed Boyd if he ever found out; and me and Gatrie were the only ones who besides Oscar and Rolf knew about that. Gatrie also had his eyes on Astrid the bow knight who had was a former Begnion noble but had joined us when we had saved the apostle's ship from those pirates back when. That in itself was kind of humorous because of how much opposites they are. Gatrie is really outgoing and flirtatious and Astrid was really shy and reserved. Then again Astrid was unaware of Gatrie's feelings as well as he didn't want her to know at this point in time. Boyd and I reached the training grounds and chatted with Gatrie and Oscar while everyone else arrived. Finally when everyone was there Ike called for order.

"Ok first off I want to praise all of you for what you did in the Serenes Forest the other day; and I'm very lucky to be your commander. Secondly I know we don't have anything to do at the moment and most of you are probably bored; as I know Mist is and she keeps letting me that whenever she gets a chance."

"Ike you Idiot; you weren't supposed to say that!"

Mists outburst brought forth laughs from everyone there and Ike had to call for order again.

"To help prevent said boredom and to have some fun; Soren and I have arranged a competition."

_Oh; this should be good. _

"Now if you're wondering on what the teams will be it will be the guys vs. the girls. However Princess Elincia here has asked to join us and she will be on the girl's team. However we have more guys than girls and since we only have 10 girls I would like the guys to get together and choose the ten of you who will compete."

"Are you and Soren competing Ike?" asked Oscar.

Oscar's question did have a valid point and obviously Ike didn't want to miss this.

"Yes me and Soren can both be potential participants; now guys; we'll get together and select our 10 participants."

We separated ourselves from our female opponents and it took about twenty minutes of arguing and debating before we had our 10. Some like Stefan, Tormod, and Muarim simply chose not to participate; Volke wanted to be paid in gold so he was out; and Makalov faked a stomachache so he wouldn't have to do anything; and Rhys chose not to because of his health and also so he could be there in case someone got hurt. Finally though we had our 10. So I along with Ike, Soren, Boyd, Gatrie, Kieran, Rolf, Sothe, Mordecai, and Oscar were the ones chosen. I was thrilled to be one of the ones chosen; simply because I absolutely love and thrive on competition and there was no way in hell I was not taking part in this.

"Ok since the guys have chosen the participants here's the rules. Since we're having fun we are using wood weapons instead of real ones; just so we don't have any accidents. We'll also be doing a variety of things. We'll probably have a total 10 on 10 free for all; we'll have a 1-1 section the team that has the most individuals win will come out on top there. I just want everyone to have fun with this and may the best team…probably the guys win."

The girls booed Ike at that; but we went over to the walls to select our weapons. Poor Rolf and Astrid would have to use melee weapons since Ike didn't have bows because a wooden arrow to the eye was not a good thing and Ike didn't want to risk that. I grabbed two wooden swords and tested the weight and feel of them. I also saw Elincia and Mist grab swords as well.

_Hmm Elincia is a royal so she probably does know a little bit of sword-fighting and Ike probably is training Mist just in case so they shouldn't be too raw at that._

Rolf and Astrid both went with wood swords as well; Astrid in her warm up swings didn't look to bad...though the way Rolf was flailing; he was probably a lost cause. Once the weapons were selected Soren took over and explained the rules.

"The fights will be mock real life…So if you're hit in the leg you lose that leg and have to hop around; an arm is hit you lose the arm. Combatants go until one is hit with what would be considered a death blow; Rhys will be the judge to make sure it stays fair. We'll start off with the one-on-one fights first and the pairs will be drawn at random; right now."

Saying that Soren wrote everyone's names and then put all the names in a basket. Soren held the basket while Rhys drew the pairings and had them written down on a big board that was in the area. The pairings when everything was all said and done were:

Oscar-Ilyana

James-Marcia …WTF seriously? Everyone had a laugh at that.

Soren-Astrid

Kieran-Mist

Mordecai-Mia

Boyd-Jill …I want my team to win but I did bet Gatrie that Jill would win this one.

Rolf-Titania …poor Rolf.

Ike-Elincia

Gatrie-Lethe

Sothe-Nephenee

The matches now set we gathered around the edge of the training field boundaries as the first match got under way. Oscar totally destroyed Ilyana. That's not surprising since Ilyana's a mage and not a combat fighter. But Oscar was a total Gentlemen about it and took it easy on her. That match had lasted under a minute so right away I was up against Marcia.

_Oh boy; this is difficult because I don't want to hurt Marcia...but sorry babe; I won't hold back._

"Sorry Marcia; but I will not hold back and I hope you don't as well."

"Don't worry handsome I won't."

"Hey Marcia you can beat him easily; trust me it's easy to hit him."

If I had been going to go easy on Marcia that taunt by Jill threw that thought out the window. I was going to prove Jill wrong and try with every fiber of my being. Rhys got in position to judge.

"Are you two ready?"

Marcia nodded holding her wooden lance as I gripped my two swords tighter and nodded as well.

"Go!"

Rhys signal vaulted me to action and Marcia and I raced towards each other; crashing our weapons into each other. Marcia slashed at my chest and I parried with both blades. Then with our blades locked she tried sweeping my feet out from under me. I jumped back and then jumped back at her swinging both my blades downward. Marcia barely blocked it and almost let go of her lance from the force of my swing. I took advantage and went on the attack. I slashed my left blade high and as she parried that one I stabbed with my right blade and hit her in the right leg. Marcia then had to take leg off the ground and try to fight on one leg.

_Ok; time to end this._

I backed off a little and then came at her full speed. She parried but I had anticipated that and the force at how I came at her threw her off balance and then I swept my leg under her remaining leg and tripped her to the ground. Marcia tried to regain her composure and defend herself but I swung with both swords and knocked the lance from her grip. I then held my sword to chest.

"Do you yield?"

"Yes…I yield."

"Marcia is unable to fight; James is the winner."

Rhys proclamation brought some cheering from the guys section as we took a 2-0 lead on the girls. I dropped my swords and helped Marcia to her feet.

"You okay Marcia?"

"Of course handsome thanks for the fight."

Marcia and I took the opportunity to "lock lips" for about 5 seconds before whistles and catcalls forced us to break apart and we headed over to the edges of the training ground to watch the remaining matches. The girls got their first point when Astrid mopped up Soren with obvious ease. Next up were Kieran and Mist. We had expected an easy victory here but Mist made him work for it and might have won if Kieran hadn't resorted to using his superior strength to knock Mist's sword from her grip. Then it was Mordecai and Mia. For a laguz; Mordecai wielded an axe pretty well I'd say but Mia was a swordmaster for a reason and won that one. So halfway through it was 3-2 guys leading but only half the matches had been completed. After a short break Boyd and Jill both wielded axes and I secretly collected on my bet with Gatrie as Jill destroyed Boyd; after the beating Jill gave him, I don't think He'd ever make fun of me for getting beat up by that girl. Then when it was tied; Titania gave the girls the lead when she smoked Rolf in the head, about ten seconds into the fight and us guys were starting to sweat as our ego's were in danger of being stomped on. Ike though used his strength to overpower Elincia who showed excellent technique with a sword. Obviously she was used to wielding a weapon and probably could have fought me on a somewhat even level. Gatrie was facing Lethe next and though only wielding a wood dagger…not even a sword she was vastly faster than Gatrie and ran circles around him and his lance and won. Then Nephenee downed Sothe when he got too close to her lance and just like that the girls had beaten us 6-4.

The girls started cheering and celebrating as the guys myself included felt our ego's deflating immensely over the fact we'd lost. Boyd tried to make us feel better by pointing out we had Rolf fight without his bow when we could have maybe had Stefan instead. But the fact was we had lost and that hurt. Ike announced that there would be a one hour break between this and the next event; so people went off to go get food or do whatever until then.

"Hey James wait up."

I saw Rolf running up to me.

"You need something Rolf?"

"Well I really let the guys down and I want you to try to teach me some sword-fighting so I can make Boyd and Oscar proud."

_Well I'm kind of hungry and need food but then again I can go long stretches without eating so why not._

"Fine Rolf I'll help you; but let's go somewhere else so the girls don't know what hits them when you beat them."

"Alright!"

Rolf followed me excitedly as we went to a different training ground so I could give him lessons.

"Ok Rolf; show me a couple practice swings."

Suffice to say the kid couldn't even swing reasonably because the sword was too heavy for him.

"Ok Rolf first off you need something lighter; that sword is too heavy for you to swing and no amount of practice will have you become a swordsman like that. We need to find you a smaller weapon, that's all."

I scoured the training field for a more suitable weapon.

"Here try this Rolf."

I handed him a wooden dagger about 9 inches long.

"But this is so small; I'll never hit anyone with this."

"Rolf you're an archer and therefore you have more speed and mobility than other people. Sure Boyd's axe might be bigger than this dagger but if he can never hit you; you can wait for an opening and strike when he's off balance."

"You think that will work?"

"It's the only way for you to work right now; and besides it'll be good training in case you ever get in close combat in future battles; you can use your arrows as daggers and defend yourself. Now Rolf; prepare yourself."

I drew both my wooden swords and came at him.

_If I go all out he won't have a chance so I'll hold back a little._

I slashed one at his chest and one at his head. Rolf ducked and jumped back out of the way. He then ran to my left; and I pivoted to stay face to face with him. He tried coming at me from my side but I just swiped my sword at him forcing him off balance and then I swept his leg out from under him and he hit the ground with my sword at his throat.

"See James this is the point; I'm no good like this and you were holding back."

"Rolf; dude I've been practicing the sword for about 4 years of course I'd beat you; I just have more experience. However if you could tell I was holding back that means you're already improving; we still have time do you want to continue?"

"Yes…let's go again."

Rolf and I practiced for about 40 more minutes before heading back to the training grounds. When we got there it appears Ike was making a new suggestion.

"Instead of a free-for-all melee would you the girls be interested in a 1 on 1 series only you get to name your opponent and that person has to fight you."

The girls got together for a few minutes to discuss on whether to accept that or not. After they came to a decision they came back. Titania was the ladies spokeswoman.

"We have accepted your challenge; and we will make a list of who wants to fight whom."

The guys applauded the ladies decision and before long the girls had made out their list in order of who would be fighting whom. The list went:

Gatrie-Astrid ...Gatrie will enjoy that

Oscar-Marcia

Mist-Rolf …hopefully my training pays out

Boyd-Titania … Titania probably wants to beat down Boyd for slacking on his training all the time

Ike-Mia …Mia of course wanted Ike; heck she dumped me for him

Mordecai-Lethe …The two laguz should be interesting

Soren-Ilyana …Obviously they thought even Ilyana could beat Soren

Kieran-Elincia

Sothe-Nephenee ...again?

James-Jill ...Oh Ashera; why do you hate me so?

"Hmmm interesting pairings; Well James it was nice knowing you."

Boyd got a big laugh from everyone when he said that; except me of course; I just scowled.

"Whatever Boyd, you think Titania's going to let you live while you've been slacking on your training? Why do you think she wanted a piece of you?"

This time I got the laughs as Boyd's face turned pale in fear as the thought dawned on him.

_Sorry Boyd but at least I will hold my own; you're just in for a butt-kicking._

With that the matches got underway. Gatrie started us out right with a narrow win over Astrid proving to himself that he could be her protector. Oscar and Marcia were next. The guys thought we'd have the advantage in that one. However as skilled as Oscar was; Marcia was a smaller target and used her better agility to take out his legs and finished him; tying up the score at 1 to 1. Next were Mist and Rolf; Mist was grinning as Rolf was only holding a wooden dagger to her wooden sword. However my training had improved Rolf to the point that while he "lost" his left arm he was able to outmaneuver Mist and put us back ahead at 2-1.

"Wow Rolf; how'd you pull that off."

Boyd was incredulous that his little brother had come out on top; luckily I didn't want credit so Rolf said what I had told him.

"I'm just a natural Boyd; what'd you expect?"

_He sure said that really easily; I wonder if he's really good at keeping secrets._

I didn't dwell on it too much as Boyd was facing Titania next; and it was as expected to my delight. Titania used Boyd to sod the training field while even the rest of the guys held back snickers. Two to Two; Ike and Mia dueled next. Ike usually won when we did the morning duels; so I wasn't worried. However Mia was unusually hyper and focused and somehow beat him. Ike however was impressed; and walked off with Mia talking to her about something that no one could hear.

_Well Mia; looks like you're one step closer to your guy congrats._

3-2; girls ahead again and Mordecai up against Lethe. This time both parties agreed to be allowed to transform into their laguz forms and fight. Lethe had superior quickness and speed; however she was too impatient and attacked recklessly and Mordecai pinned her and tied the score back up at three apiece. Next were Soren and Ilyana. Both had to use weapons and no magic; Soren chose a dagger but Ilyana chose a staff and clubbed Soren on the head. After them were Kieran and Princess Elincia; Elincia showed some skill for sure against one of her royal knights but Kieran had been training all his life and won that match. Tied again; then it was Sothe and Nephenee. Sothe was quick with the dagger but Nephenee was quicker with her lance and before I knew it; the ladies led 5-4 and we could only tie. But I wasn't going to let down my guys and there's no one I wanted to beat more than Jill. After all the beatings I've had from her now this would be payback.

"You afraid I'll hit you again?"

_Going to take the low road and goad me eh? I guess I can return the favor._

"Not really; your punches don't hurt that much **my cute little guard.**"

Oh yeah I went there. Boyd howled with laughter; and well Marcia looked slightly upset.

_I'll have to explain that to her later._

"You are so Dead!"

_Great I got her mad...now she'll be unfocused in our fight and I can take advantage of that._

Rhys stepped forward;

"are you two ready?"

I nodded and for the first time really looked at Jill and she had a wood axe in both her hands.

_Since when can she dual-wield? she's probably just mocking me._

"GO!"

Rhys announcement brought both me and Jill sprinting towards each other. Our weapons tangled together; Jill slashed both axes at my chest; I parried with my swords in an X across my body. Jill disengaged and came at me again slashing at my chest again. This time I took a step backward; dodging her axes and then swung my swords in a horizontal scissor motion at her. As good as she was with two axes; Jill lacked experience and wasn't able to dodge as she had overcommitted; and my blades hit her shoulders, in effect "chopping her arms off."

"Give up?"

I asked as Jill dropped her axes to the ground unable to use them.

"No you'll have to finish me."

As she said that she kicked out at my right hand but I pulled back and then hit her leg and then using my momentum swung my other sword and hit her left leg. So know she had no useable limbs and could only drop to the ground and lie there. I put my wooden sword to her throat and said

"You'll never beat me my cute little guard."

I then dragged my sword across her neck "Killing her" and allowing the men to finish in a tie to the ladies. The guys came over and congratulated me on my duel and on saving our pride from being stomped on even more. Ike then addressed everyone.

"Well I hope everyone here enjoyed themselves and had fun. Secondly since it's late afternoon I propose we finish for the day and then have both a guy's and girls night out. So for tonight the guys hang out by themselves and the girls hang out by themselves as well and bond as a group. Anyone not want to do that?"

It was too late to really do anything else so everyone agreed and the men and woman split off to have a good night of fun with each other as the sun sank slowly into the horizon.

* * *

Authors Note: Believe it or not the first fight pairings were totally random and I didn't rig it and I still ended up with Marcia. LOL but that's how it seriously lined up when I selected them randomly; though the second pairings were fixed hehe. Also with what I told Rolf; yeah I got that from LOTR's movies but it works in principle so why not? Also I liked this chapter; by far my best non-plot filler. I will have at least one more chapter like this since a story loses focus if it's just plot all the time. So I hope you had fun with this and you keep up reading and reviewing (hint: more reviews mean I tend to update faster. So until my next update…keep it real and love life. PS. If you noticed this or not I re-updated this chapter as I went back and fixed some grammar things that I caught with your help. I'm sorry that I'm pathetic with grammar...spelling I like...grammar not so much; that's why when I took the ACT 3 years ago I only got a 21 on the english/grammar part...though I got a 27 overall which was very good. Anyways yeah keep loving life and I promise to update soon.


	16. We Are Not Together!

Dawn of Destiny

Authors Note: Thank you my faithful reviews on the last chapter. **TheSilverHairedMaiden, Sunlord89, IsanTheWizard; **and the anonymous reviewer who posted his name as **Solyeuse.** I'm sorry I suck at grammar; it has always been my weak point and sadly I will point out that I'm even better than I used to be with it. I did go back on the last chapter and changed around any mistakes that were really noticeable and that I caught. I usually check through my chapter's twice on Microsoft word and then again after I upload it and I read the chapter word for word to make any changes or mistakes that happened during my initial typing but some got through my screening. Gomenasai again. Well anyways keep reading and reviewing everyone and I want to hear some more people out there. This story has received over 1,400 hits since its inception 5months and I'm going to make an educated guess and say it's not just these four or five people there are more of you out there so make your presence known. Enough ranting this is already my longest author's note to date so we'll get to the main part.

* * *

Chapter 16: We Are Not Together!

(James POV)

A full moon hung over the night sky as a fire crackled merrily; feasting on the wood that supplied its hunger. I sat a few feet away staring into the flames; listening somewhat to the conversation around us. After the fun we had in facing off with the girls; it was decided that both genders would stay away from each other for the night to allow for more bonding as a group. We and by that I mean the guys had stayed outside and gotten a fire going to hang around here while the ladies had chosen to go inside and commandeer the main dining area so they could bond there. Some of the guys again had chosen to skip this; Stefan, Volke, and Danved preferred to stay alone while Makalov faked sick so he could go to the tavern and gamble. Yeah we knew Makalov was faking but no one wanted him around anyways since he'd just get plastered anyways and then we'd have to deal with him. So I was just sitting down and enjoying the warmth of the fire and semi-listening but mostly just thinking about random things.

_This is a nice way to relax after the fun I had earlier I could stay like this for...Ow…damn it; I got a leg cramp._

I tried getting to my feet and hobbled around the fire trying to get feeling back in my leg.

"What's the matter James? Get to close to the fire?"

"No Boyd; it's just a leg cramp…dumbass."

"You're the dumbass letting yourself get a leg cramp."

"Don't make me come over there Boyd."

"Or what? Are you going to sic your cute little guard on me?"

The area around the fire rang with laughter as everyone heard that and now everyone was paying attention to us.

"She is not my cute little guard Boyd."

"Oh?" asked Ike who decided to interject.

"From what I've heard you keep calling Jill that time and time again."

"I only call her that to annoy Jill; if you guys haven't heard I have a girlfriend and her name is Marcia."

"We know but she didn't look too happy when you called Jill that; when you two fought in the tournament."

"Marcia just doesn't know the story behind that; I'll tell her about it anyways and she'll be fine with it."

This time Gatrie decided to speak.

"I don't know James; you and Jill do seem to be pretty dang close if you ask me."

"Well I wasn't asking and for the last time I have nothing going on with Jill other than we can't get along with each other reasonably."

Boyd suddenly came up with an idea and smirked at me before saying it out loud.

"Ok guys; show of hands who thinks James and Jill are a couple."

To my chagrin every single guy around the fire raised their hands.

_What the heck? Even Soren and Rolf think so…and Mordecai._

"Ok; explain why you dopes think me and Jill have something going when we don't even like each other?"

Rolf spoke up first.

"Well when you call her your cute little guard it sounds like flirting, even to me it sounds like you're flirting with her."

Soren was next.

"You have constantly risked your life over the last couple months in battle to save her life."

Even Oscar spoke up against me.

"Jill despite her loud proclaiming hatred of you has also saved your neck a few times over the time you two have spent here in the company."

Rhys then decided to lay in some input.

"If you hate each then why do you speak to each other more than you do with others? If you truly didn't like her you wouldn't even get close to her let alone banter constantly and insult each other."

"I've even seen you sneak over sugar cubes to her Wyvern when I've had watch over the stables."

_Kieran you are so dead for bringing that up!_

"T-That's not a big deal; I can like the Wyvern and not the rider; can I not?"

Ike then tried to put a nail in my coffin.

"James the evidence is pretty substantial; the fact of the matter is that you like Jill."

_What? No! I don't like Jill; we don't get along at all. Sheesh I bet Jill's not having to go through this right now._

* * *

(At the same time that this conversation was going on the ladies were having their own.)

(Jill's POV)

After our tournament against the guys; it had been decided that the girls and guys would stay separate for the night and bond as a whole. The guys had stayed on the training grounds and had begun to build a bonfire for themselves. We ladies on the other hand, decided to go inside and take over the dining hall for the night as that was the only room big enough for all 10 of us. So we had brought our pillows and covers from our beds and made ourselves as comfortable as we could. As usual we began our discussion talking about the guys. Who we thought was hot and who we wanted to date. As usual Ike and Oscar were the top 2 overall. Several girls thought Ike was extremely fit with nice muscles; and he also had some good personality and brains; not the typical brute lacking intelligence. However Mia had staked her claim on him so he of course was off-limits. Mia was in a really hyper mood tonight, probably excited that she was able to beat Ike and impressed him. After Ike; Oscar was next on the list. He wasn't as buff as Ike; but Oscar definitely had an athletic body; and we girls liked how he listened, was an amazing cook, and by how quietly intelligent he was. He was available but no one had wanted to try their luck with him as we thought that Oscar wasn't interested in anyone and nobody wanted to be let down. We talked about other guys after that; Boyd, Gatrie, Soren just to name a few. Even though I'm not that kind of girl that likes to discuss potential guys to say; I was enjoying myself. I was happy to be here and surrounded by friends and not just fellow soldiers. I was friends with all the girls and I have even got over my prejudice of laguz and I even talked to Lethe once in a while; though our conversations were awkward as we still didn't totally trust one another; but at least we could talk to each other. It came down to the fact that I was glad that I had left Daein and joined this group. The truth about everything had opened my eyes and I was no longer a blind soldier following orders. I had re-iterated that to Ike when a few days ago he had asked why I was still with the group instead of defecting back to Daein. I wanted to stay here and see the world with my own eyes instead of following blindly and not seeing how things really are.

"Hey…earth to Jill."

_Huh? What?_

I turned to see Marcia grinning at me along with the other girls.

"I want to ask you a question?"

"Sure; go ahead."

"Why does James keep calling you his cute little guard; I have to know why he does that?"

_Why are they asking that…hell if I know why that idiot does it._

"I'm not exactly sure. He first called me that when right after we had taken Melior; a patrol came upon him outside the city and captured him. I was then ordered to fly him to Canteus Castle for imprisonment and he tried talking to me on the way there and he called me his cute little guard. And ever since I joined he's probably just calling me that to irritate me since we don't get along at all."

"Well I buy the origin of the story Jill; but I don't buy the fact that you two don't get along since you seem to talk frequently."

"No Marcia! I don't like him; heck I beat him up every time he tries to be smart with me. I have absolutely no interest in him and besides James is dating you anyways."

"Oh I know but I think you do like him a little bit?"

"Absolutely not! I don't like him now and I never will."

"Right…Uh huh….Sure Jill; we believe you."

_What's with her sarcasm I'm not liking this._

"Ok girls raise your hand if you think James and Jill have something going."

As soon as Marcia finished speaking every girl there…even Princess Elincia raised her hand.

"Fine if you all believe that why don't you prove it?"

I grinned at them.

_They probably won't come up with anything so I get off the hook._

Unfortunately for me that was not the case as Marcia started it off.

"Well as long as you two have been with the Greil Mercenaries you and James have constantly been saving each other's life in battle."

"Of course; I wouldn't want one of my…fellow soldiers to die when they don't need too."

I was on the defensive now and Mist was next with speaking.

"You say he calls you his cute little guard as a joke…yet the word cute is in there so he must think that; therefore he finds you attractive."

Titania then spoke up.

"I've heard that James sneaks into the stables sometimes and gives treats to your wyvern."

_What? He is so dead if I get my hands on him, trying to poison my wyvern!_

"How do you know that? He's probably trying to make my wyvern sick so I can't fly on him."

Ilyana then put in her two cents.

"Sorry Jill but I learned from Soren that James asked for a book on feeding wyverns so he knew what he was doing."

"Why were you talking with Soren?"

Ilyana blushed before composing herself.

"Well…since we're both mages we…um…have to borrow spell-books from each other once in a while so we can improve at different magic."

Mia then tried to summarize everything to my embarrassment.

"No matter how many times you beat him up he still comes back to talk to you…and from what we've all heard. It's obvious you like each other Jill. Don't deny it anymore."

_I will deny it; it's not true…there's no way we can like each other._

* * *

(Both from James & Jill's POV happening at the same time)

James: "I don't like Jill; she has anger management issues."

Jill: "James and I don't get along; we can never agree on anything."

James: "She hates me and always punches me around."

Jill: "He only calls me his cute little guard to annoy me."

James: "She doesn't see the world for what it is and goes through life blindly like a soldier."

Jill" "He's always criticizing me and telling me how I should live."

Boyd: "Come on James can't you see she's the one for you?"

Marcia: "I may be dating James now but you will be in the future."

Jill and James: **"No! For the last time, we are not together!"**

* * *

Authors note: Such sweet denial…makes me giggle when I read it. I just had to put this chapter in. This chapter was by far shorter than the past few ones but it's just a planned filler anyways and this chapter doesn't need to be that long in order to be effective. Well keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing. On a side note before I go through with the next chapter; I will be editing chapter two of this story to make it more like the writing style I'm doing now rather than the pathetic one I started with. Also I will be completely overhauling chapter 1 so I put out a better product and so more people will read maybe. Because frankly I read chapter 1 and I don't like it. So as I said: re-writing that one. However this shouldn't take up too much of my time and I'll have new chapters out fairly quickly I hope even though I have 3 or more college tests coming up. Either way stay tuned cuz in a couple chapters something BIG is happening. Suffice it's something I've planned since the idea for this novel first popped in my head and keep reading because something Huge is going to go down. Well until next time I bid you a happy life and smooth sailing.


	17. Breaching Tor Garen

Dawn of Destiny

Authors Note: Well I've uploaded my new ch.1 and I've heard that everyone likes it more so that's good. Once again I have to acknowledge all my reviewers: **SunLord 89, IsanTheWizard, Angel of Darkness and Light. I welcome also Mattyboy91 who is a cool guy. Also I now give a big cookie to TheSilverHairedMaiden for bringing her friend ScatterBrainedAislynn to our awesome group of reviewers and readers.** Again I've finished editing and will start again back to the main writing. Though I do want to fix ch.2 a bit as well; I'm not going to redo that one from scratch. Anyways you're salivating for me to start aren't you? Ok here's my latest chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: Breaching Tor Garen.

_**WHY IS IT SO FREAKIN' COLD**! Easy answer idiot; it's winter and we're outside marching towards the Daein border._

I answered my own question as the wind gusted again causing me to shiver into my overcoat. A blanket of white covered as far as the eye could see and the snow crunched beneath my boots as we continued our journey. Suffice to say I'm not a fan of the cold because I get cold so easily and I was miserable.

"Hey James you look a little cold; you should warm up."

"Maybe if I had body fat like you I'd be fine."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No Boyd; he's calling you not skinny and in shape."

"Thanks Mist; I knew you'd be on my side…Hey; wait a minute."

"Bye Boyd!"

With that Mist took off to talk to Marcia and Jill while Boyd sulked about being made fun of by Mist.

"Don't worry about her Boyd; if that's the worst she can say it then you're fine. If anything I'd hate for Jill to say anything like that to you because she wouldn't be nice about it."

"Good point James; besides I should take it easy on you anyways since you're just getting over a break-up."

"Gee thanks; I was trying to forget about that."

Within the month we had stayed in Begnion Marcia and I had started a relationship but as the time to head out of Begnion approached; we had both realized that we would be friends more than anything and had mutually broken things off. While I was glad it had ended on as good terms as it did; it still hurt and I wasn't myself for a few days. Then the Begnion regiment had finally organized and Ike not wasting time had moved quickly and hence we were almost upon the Daein border. Ike and Soren had been planning this with the Begnion General Zelgius over what the best plan would be. It'd been decided that to reclaim Crimea the army would go through Daein and then go from Daein to Crimea; since we figured Ashnard would then leave Crimea to defend Daein. I personally thought it was a good plan but why did we have to do it in the middle of the freaking winter?

"Company Halt!"

The order brought me back to reality as we stopped marching and waited for Ike's next order.

"We will be camping here for the night; and in the morning we will begin our assault of Tor Garen."

The name brought murmuring among everyone; as they discussed the famous fortress that guarded Daein's border and was considered absolutely impregnable. But we were going to take it anyways; whether it could be done or not was moot because we were going to succeed regardless. We got our camp set up and as soon as my tent was up I headed inside to try to get a bit warmer. Being inside the tent helped somewhat but I was still shivering and cursing the cold in my mind; when someone knocked on my tent flap.

"You may enter."

Soren walked in then.

"Ike will be meeting with the Begnion general in an hour in the command tent and Ike wants you to be there."

"Why does Ike need me there for?"

"Since Ike's now in charge of the Begnion soldiers as well he needs able people to look after different areas and personnel so we have chosen you along with myself, Titania, Lethe and Tanith to help out with the leadership roles."

"What exactly am I going to be in charge of?"

I was starting to dread Soren coming in my tent because whenever he did I ended up doing extra work and I hate doing extra work that I really don't need to be doing.

"Well; Titania is in charge of the horses and everyone who uses them in battle; Tanith is leading all our flying units; I'm in charge of morale, supplies, and the mages; Lethe will be in charge of the Laguz and you're in charge of some of our foot soldiers to be in your fighting group while the rest will be with Ike. I know you're not thrilled with the extra work but you're capable enough and you are also one of the more intelligent people in the camp and we couldn't put Boyd or Gatrie in charge for obvious reasons."

"Fine I'll do it; but you owe me."

"I will put in a small increase in your wages for doing this; and now by your leave I will go."

With that the blunt mage left leaving me to despair at the loss of free time this would cost me.

_It's ok to be a leader; but the work it requires is not appealing at all. I need time to slack off at times and this will put a dent in my ability to do so; curse you Soren. _

The hour quickly passed and I found myself in the commander's tent along with Ike, Soren, Titania, and Tanith who I was wary of ever since Marcia told me about "The Great Demon" so I would try my hardest not to get on her bad side. Soren had given me a list when I had come in of the people I would be in charge of. Stefan, Mia, Nephenee, Boyd, Gatrie, Sothe, and Tormod were all on the list.

_Well the one good thing to come out of this is that I can rub it in Boyd's face that I'm in charge of him._

After a brief wait; the Begnion general helping us entered. I'd overheard that this General Zelgius was one if not the finest general in the Begnion army so I was glad that we weren't getting some idiot. I just hoped that he wouldn't also be a pompous know-it-all who wouldn't take our ideas into account.

"General Zelgius I welcome you to this meeting."

Ike held out his hand and shook with the general. I noticed that this general seemed somewhat young yet, and wasn't as old as I first thought he'd be.

"It's a pleasure General Ike; now we can finish the plan you and Soren have come up with."

I laughed a bit on the inside when I saw Ike flinch when called a general. I guess being forced into becoming a noble lord in order to lead the Begnion troops didn't make him comfortable with titles yet. Ike had changed; he looked more confident and had the aura of a true leader and also he'd been improving rapidly in our morning duels. Mia and I used to be parallel with Ike in terms of ability but he'd started to surpass us and we could rarely if ever beat him anymore. I figured someone was helping him on the side with his swordsmanship; part of me suspected Stefan but I never saw them together so I wasn't totally sure. I broke my thoughts and started to pay attention as Soren outlined the plan to everyone.

"Tor Garen is a huge fortress with gates on its southwest and northeast sides. The northeast gate though is inaccessible to us as we'd have to be in Daein itself in order to enter through it. Also the walls are extremely high and using ladders or flying units while the enemy is sitting there ready is a problem. The Daeins don't know we're here but they'll still have guards posted. General Zelgius you'll take all the Begnion troops and head to the eastern side of the wall. Stay out of range and only engage in skirmishes; we just want you in sight to distract the guards on the wall. While you do that the Greil Mercenaries will sneak up on the western side and launch a surprise attack on the gate. General Tanith; your flying units will be needed to get up on the wall and Lethe we'll need the bird laguz Tibarn loaned us as well."

Soren was referring to the heron Reyson and the hawks Janaff and Ulki. After what happened at Serenes Reyson had decided to help us further with his ability to restore strength to our troops. Tibarn king of the hawk laguz and Reyson's guardian didn't want Reyson on his own so he gave us Janaff and Ulki his "eyes and ears". Janaff could see for miles better than everyone and Ulki could hear anything within a couple miles radius so they were a big help as well. Soren continued outlining the plan.

"James; you and the soldiers you're in charge of as well as Ike's group will be with the flying units as well as they are to get you to the top of the wall. From there you'll take the southwest gate and open it up for the rest of us. After that and we're inside then you can attack General Zelgius and further draw the enemy's attention while we take them from the inside."

"Sounds good but how will you signal us that you're in."

_Valid question General Zelgius I'm impressed by his attention to detail. _

"Our mages will shoot fireballs from the top of the gate so your spotters can see them. Also the enemy might see them as well but we'll take that chance because either way they'll be caught in a bind between our two forces and this way we can minimize your casualties."

"I appreciate that; I will be in position tomorrow morning for the plan to commence."

Ike thanked Zelgius; for his approval.

"Thank you for your support and understanding general; we will not fail."

"I would hope not; you're a good man General Ike and now I must go inform my troops so that they will be ready."

With that General Zelgius left and Ike addressed the rest of us.

"Does anyone have objections to the plan? James? Tanith?"

"I'm fine with everything."

"I also have no problems; the flying units will be ready and I have already paired up who will be with what flier."

"Excellent General Tanith; I knew you'd be prepared."

_Assigned seating for the battle? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

I'd planned on just riding with Marcia but apparently Tanith had a different idea.

"May I see the list Tanith?"

Tanith handed me the list and yep I wasn't with Marcia; in fact I think Tanith had a death wish for me because guess who she had me paired with? Yep…Jill.

"Um Tanith are you sure these pairings are ok; I have no problem going with Marcia instead of Jill."

"Sorry but I know about you and Marcia and I will not let her be distracted so the list is final; no exceptions; besides I've heard you've flown on a Wyvern before anyways."

"Damn it; that wasn't by choice but I guess I'll have to hope I survive the trip to the top of the wall."

"Well now that's out of the way; inform the people in your group about what's happening and be up at dawn tomorrow to start the attack."

Ike's statement ended the meeting and we all headed out to inform our respective battle group the plan. I talked with everyone for a bit; let them know what was going on. Boyd was furious that I was his commander but nothing he could do about it. That all done; I went back inside my tent to get some sleep before the battle. It was uneasy sleep though as I dreamt of getting pushed off a wyvern "accidentally" and falling to my death. I awoke from my fitful sleep just before dawn. I quickly got dressed and put all four of my swords in their scabbards. I had done some extra work while in Begnion and gotten some extra gold which I had cashed in on two silver swords. They were a little unwieldy to me and I wasn't totally used to them; so I left those behind and took two steel swords and two iron swords. Making sure everything was set I quickly brushed my blonde hair with my hands just to get it somewhat in place and not sticking out like I just woke up. Exiting my tent and shivering a little as the cold wind picked up a bit I walked to the stables where the flying units were kept. Mostly everyone was there and with their respective partners as I walked to the green Wyvern and pink armored girl that stuck out like sore thumbs compared to all the Pegasus and Falcon knights; I mean she was the only Wyvern rider in the entire company.

"Yo, I guess Tanith told you?"

Jill nodded looking quite miserable.

"Well just don't get us killed ok."

"You should worry about yourself more; you're going to slow my wyvern down with your added weight."

"Yeah because we won't be seen from miles away because you're wearing bright pink armor…Honestly that's a "Hey I'm over here shoot me down" more than anything."

"Don't make me hurt you before the battle."

"Could you? I'm quite used to your punches **my cute little guard." **

"You know I could just push you off when we're in the air? And I will if you call me that again."

"If you did I'd drag you with me…let's stop talking and just get this over with."

"Agreed."

Jill mounted her Wyvern and just like when I had been captured back in Crimea I sat behind her; only this time I wasn't wounded and being flown by Jill to a Daein prison. Everyone was on their assigned ride and we awaited the signal to take off. Tanith took out her sonic sword and fired a gust of wind out of it and like that we were flying through the air. The Pegasus and falcon knights and one wyvern rider headed for the southwestern gate of Tor Garen. The first couple minutes of the flight went well until I made the mistake of looking down.

_Shit I forgot…I'm scared of heights._

My stomach started curling in against itself and threatened to unleash its unhappy wrath.

"Um Jill; is there anything you want to talk about at all?"

"No…why would I want to talk to you?"

"Because I need something to distract me and fast."

"Are you kidding me? You're scared of heights? Unbelievable; how did you make it through the time back then?"

"Well you distracted me last time so I wasn't focused on it."

"Well, I don't want you to puke all over me and if you do, **I will kill you and use your corpse to wipe it off my armor.** There…feel better now?"

"I do actually; thank you **my cute little guard** you're such a good….Ow!"

I didn't get farther as an elbow to the chest caught me and ended my sentence.

"**What did I say about you calling me that?"**

"Well sorry l that I say it how it is Jill."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know…what does it mean?"

"Argh you are so infuriating."

"I'll take that as a compliment but you should start paying attention Jill; we're almost at the wall."

Indeed we were almost at the wall and there didn't seem to be much activity over here that was good; it meant General Zelgius was distracting the main body up there. All of a sudden though I heard the sound of a loud horn that bellowed along the walls of Tor Garen.

_Hmmm seems like we've been spotted._

About a minute later arrows started coming up at us from the wall and black shapes were flying through the air towards us.

_Daein wyvern riders and are those Kilvas ravens as well?_

It was as the ravens and wyverns headed towards us; trying to intercept our convoy before we reached the wall. Jill grabbed a couple of javelins with one hand while holding the reins in the other; and I could see Soren a little ways away pull out a wind tome and start to cast a wind spell. The two convoys meshed and passed by each other. Our archers and mages were doing their best from the backs of their rides and the riders had javelins that were finding intended targets. More arrows were flying at us as Jill moved her wyvern up, down and dodged them all with the skill of an experienced rider.

_Damn I have to admit she knows what she's doing._

All of a sudden I saw a flurry of arrows coming from one spot at the wall heading for us. Jill swerved and tried to avoid them but she couldn't in time. Most of them flew over but one was headed right for Jill…until it clanked off the sword I'd pulled out to shield Jill from the arrows point imbedding itself in her.

"Thanks."

Jill was still focused on flying but knew what had just happened. I looked down to see where the arrows came from and I saw an archer with long red hair in a ponytail. He was also holding what looked to be a brave bow so he was obviously very freaking good. I didn't focus on him anymore as we were flying over the wall now about 10 ft about it.

"Good luck my cute little guard and stay alive will you?"

Before Jill could reply I jumped off and landed on top of the wall.

_Good I'm in._

I heard more thumps and saw various people from the mercenaries jumping down onto the wall. Sothe, Tormod, Ike, Rolf to name a few.

"Tormod give the signal."

At Ike's command Tormod started chanting and…

_When did Tormod learn meteor?_

I guess Ike meant big fireballs to alert General Zelgius. Daein troops started to realize the gates of Tor Garen had been breached and a group was running towards us weapons drawn.

"Some people stay back and open the gate so General Zelgius's troops can breach the wall as well; James, Sothe, Rolf with me!"

We followed Ike, with Rolf in the rear. We met the Daein soldiers head on and started fighting. Ike and I were fighting side by side in the front and Sothe was picking off anyone he could from behind us; Rolf was busy as well firing arrows over his head into the back of the Daein group. A myrmidon came at me from my right. I swung my left arm and parried; then with my right embedded my sword in his chest. I pulled the blade out of the dead myrmidon, body falling as I pulled out the blade supporting it. I then pivoted and slashed open the throat of the soldier Ike was fighting. That soldier dropped his lance as he fell in a gurgle of blood; Ike then impaled the knight that was about to strike me in the back with his spear. Working in harmony side by side Ike and I hacked and thrust our way through the group of Daeins. At last the entire group was slain and we could see past them. More of the Greil Mercenaries had joined us now; Titania, Oscar, Mia Gatrie were fighting alongside us as well. Then I saw him; that archer again with the red hair; he was notching an arrow in his brave bow and was aiming at Sothe who was finishing another enemy myrmidon.

"Sothe look out!"

I took two steps and jumped in front of him as the archer released the arrow and it pierced my left shoulder. I hit the ground hard on the same shoulder and lay there for a second as the pain started to seep in.

"James, you ok? You saved my life."

"No problem Sothe just watch out and don't let yourself get killed alright."

"I will."

Sothe helped me to my feet as I saw Ike and Rolf running for the archer. Rolf seemed to be pleading with him or something but I couldn't hear him from where I was over the sounds of the battle. I looked at the arrow sticking out of my shoulder which was now throbbing in pain.

_If I take it out I'll just start bleeding so I guess I'll leave it in until Rhys gets to me. _

I sheathed my left sword as my left arm was basically useless and I had to finish the battle wielding only one sword. I grabbed the arrow in my shoulder and snapped the shaft in half so it wasn't as big sticking out of me. I ran towards Rolf and Ike to see Ike sidestep a slash by the archer who was using his arrows as daggers like I'd taught Rolf and slashed the red-haired archer across the chest.

"You hurt at all Ike?"

I had caught up to them and was seeing if either Ike or Rolf were hurt.

"No I'm good."

"Gah I can't believe I lost to you."

I saw the archer lying on the ground looking at Ike.

"Don't move Shinon or you'll open your wounds more."

"Rolf, Ike; you know this guy?"

"Yeah this is Shinon he taught me how to use a bow before he left the mercenaries after Ike's father died."

"I see…well Shinon thanks for the arrow I'll pay you back sometime."

"Whatever kid; you're lucky most people I shoot die."

_Cocky bastard! _

"We'll leave him here for Mist to heal; but now let's finish this battle; James can you still fight?"

Ike wanted to get this over as soon as possible.

"Of course let's go."

With that we headed right into the thick of battle. Even though fighting with only one sword isn't my strong suite I was able to fight well enough to hold my own and defeat a couple myrmidons and soldiers. The tide of the battle was a tidal wave of momentum in our favor and before long we were on the other side of the wall; no Daein or Kilvas troops were left alive. Soren had taken down the enemy commander; a sage with his own Tornado spell after shrugging off the other's inefficient and weak one. They had said it was impossible that Tor Garen was impregnable and no one could ever capture it. Yet we lowly mercenaries trying to free a free nation from the tyrannical grip of another ruler had done it. We weren't even professional soldiers yet we had done what they could not. All the mercenaries gathered at the center of the wall while Ike and Soren quickly met with Zelgius to determine where to set up camp and to plan out the next couple days ahead.

"James you have a knack for finding trouble you know that?"

"Of course Rhys; I wouldn't be me if I didn't but please just pull out the arrow."

"I don't want to cause you pain though James and it'll hurt."

"Let me do it!"

We looked up to see Jill walking towards us with a malicious grin on her face.

"**Absolutely not! Rhys protect me from her**!"

I was not going to let Jill pull this thing out…over my dead body.

"Sure Jill go ahead since I don't want to."

_What the Hell?_

"**Rhys you traitor**!"

I tried to run but Jill leaped and tackled me to the ground. Rolling me over she leaned down and whispered.

"This is what you get for calling me your cute little guard again."

And she grabbed the broken arrow shaft and in a flash ripped the arrow from my shoulder.

"**OW! DAMN IT THAT HURT**!"

"Serves you right; ok Rhys he's yours."

With that she left me cursing her under my breath as Rhys put his mend staff to my wound and started healing it. And that was how the lowly Greil Mercenaries under the command of Ike captured the Daein fortress of Tor Garen and begun the long road to freeing Crimea from Ashnard's vile grip.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry I would have gotten this out sooner but I had to help my parents all weekend clean out our basement and such. 40 years of stuff they never threw out took a crap load of time. I hope you like this chapter and keep reading and reviewing and I based Tor Garen off the map in the game so that's why I described it as is...I hope you don't mind that and that it works out. And again thank you all readers and reviewers for your time especially the new ones and **TheSilverHairedMaiden** gets a cookie for bringing her friend to my attention. Until ch. 18 goodbye unless you want to pm and review…also if anyone is interested in finding me on Facebook at all or something let me know and I'll let you find me.


	18. Who's The Boyfriend?

Dawn of Destiny

Author's note: First things first I would like apologize to **Solyeuse** one of the many readers and reviewers of this novel. It is customary of me to give props to all who reviewed the previous chapter as thanks for your support. However when I was writing my last chapter I forgot to mention **Solyeuse **even though he reviewed the previous chapter and I'm sorry about that and I hope it doesn't happen again as I was very upset with myself with that oversight. Secondly I do like constructive criticism as that and praise makes me work harder into putting forth a better product. So no if you correct me on my lack of grammar I won't hate you for it or anything (ok **Solyeuse**). Ok now that's done I will now give my thanks to the latest reviewers. **Solyeuse, IsanTheWizard, Sunlord89, Mattyboy91, TheSilverHairedMaiden **and **DarkEclipse45. **Thanks guys for the help. Also I reached a milestone on November 1; first time I've had over 100 hits in 1 day. It shows people are starting to notice this and that makes me happy. Enough wasting time already let's hit up chapter 18 since 18 is my all-time favorite number.

* * *

Chapter 18: Who's The Boyfriend?

After capturing Tor Garen the Greil Mercenaries along with the regiment of Begnion soldiers had continued marching and soon came upon a rugged area of hills and valleys that depicted the rugged Daein terrain. It was about midday but after marching for three straight days and the enemy only a day or so in front of us Ike had us set up camp early so we could rest for a day and recover our stamina. However on a day that most people were taking time off and relaxing I was busy. Lately Ike had improved in leaps and bounds in skill and Mia and I were almost not even competitive with him anymore. Therefore I was trying to hunt down the man I feel is responsible for getting Ike to improve so much.

_Come on Stefan you can't hide forever._

My patience starting to wear thin as I hunted for the swordmaster. I just needed him for a few things. One was he training Ike, and two if he was and could improve Ike that much then well why not let him mentor me as well. I was so intent in my search for Stefan that I wasn't watching carefully enough and I tripped over something and fell face-first into a freezing cold snow bank

_Brrr that's cold; what the heck tripped me?_

I got to me feet and found…Makalov passed out drunk in the snow. I was tempted to leave him alone but I figured that it wouldn't be the right thing to do so I bent down and slung his unconscious body over my back. At least this gave a distraction where I could vent some frustration over my fruitless search for Stefan. I started talking out loud to Makalov even though he was unconscious.

"You drunk worthless sack of crap; drinking and gambling are very bad things you know and it'll be your undoing. I can't believe you're Marcia's brother because Marcia is so kind, pretty, caring, and friendly and worries over you so much that you don't deserve to be her brother."

Still grumbling I made my way over to Marcia's tent and knocked on the flap.

"Hey Marcia are you in there?"

"Yeah you can come in James I'm not changing or anything."

_Darn I wouldn't have minded; Ack don't think that stupid, she's just a friend now, just a friend._

I opened up the tent and went inside still clutching the worthless piece of junk over my shoulder.

"What do you need….Ah! What happened James?"

"I tripped over him looking for Stefan and I figured you'd want me to bring him out of the cold so I brought him here."

"Well thank you James, my brother may be a worthless good-for-nothing but he's the only family I've got so I'll take him from here."

"Thanks Marcia, he was getting pretty heavy."

I deposited the drunk fool on Marcia's bed and after saying bye to Marcia left to continue my search for Stefan. Since I'd already searched the middle portion of the camp I decided to head out towards the outskirts and see if I could find him there. I trudged through the snow along the edge of the camp. The view from there was clear across for miles so the enemy couldn't sneak up on us undetected. There was also a small grove of trees a little ways away that one could go to find solitude I guess; and Stefan I reasoned was a solitary person so maybe he had gone there to get away from everyone for a while. The snow crunched softly beneath my boots as I headed for the tree grove. About 10 feet away from the entrance I heard voices and stopped. There seemed to be more than 1 voice and I couldn't tell who or what they were. Cautiously I entered the grove and darted silently from tree to tree staying hidden from the sources of the voices. I was in about the 2nd last line of trees when I peaked my head around the trunk to see who the voices belonged to and I was greeted with a totally unexpected sight. Jill and Mist were a little ways away from each other in the clearing and having a snowball fight. I stayed hidden behind the trees and watched as the two lobbed snowballs at each other voices shouting as they were having fun.

_Wow Jill's actually having fun for a change, I'm impressed my cute little guard you've come a long way; though if you knew I was here you'd probably kill me._

I continued watching as the snowball fight escalated for the next 15 minutes or so. It ended when Mist and Jill both charged at each other and hit each other in the face at point-blank range. I doubled over in silent laughter at the sight of both Jill in Mist having their faces completely covered with snow. They wiped their faces off and talked with each other for a bit; laughing at whatever they were saying to each other. Then they separated and Mist started to walk out of the grove but then turned around.

"Bye Jill, see ya later!"

"Yep; oh watch your step Mist it's slippery!"

As soon as Jill said that Mist slipped and fell down.

"I'm alright Jill, the snow's a little cold but I'm fine."

"That's good Mist now you should head back before you catch a cold."

"Are you coming Jill?"

"Nah I'm fine, I want to think for a bit."

"Ok well bye Jill!"

Mist started walking out of the grove again. Suddenly I felt a shadow go over me and I looked up to see a black Wyvern flying low in the trees. It flew to the opposite side of the clearing and landed at the edge of the grove.

_What's going on? Is that a Daein soldier?_

I slowly made my way closer, making sure to still use the cover of the trees to stealthily get closer without getting spotted. I risked a glance towards Jill and saw she was looking stunned at the wyvern that had landed. A man got off; dressed in black armor with long brown hair and an eye-patch covering his right eye.

"Jill!" the man shouted.

_So he knows Jill…I better keep my eye on this._

I was now about 30 ft from the wyvern, still hidden as I watched the conversation between Jill and the mysterious guy unfolded.

"Captain Haar? What are you doing here, this is enemy territory!"

"That doesn't matter; I've been trying to track you down since you disappeared at Port Toha. I thought you were going to capture the rogue Crimeans, not join them."

"Well at first it was just circumstance and I was forced to be with them…but now…it's because…I want to be with them. Spending time with them and getting to know the laguz I realize how foolish I was."

"Laguz? I never thought you'd say that word after always using sub-human with such conviction. It seems you've had good experiences with this happy little group."

"I knew you'd understand more than anyone captain."

"You're forming your own values now, that's excellent. However are you going to stay with them? If you keep this up you will have to face General Shiharam at some point."

"Causing trouble for my father is not my intent…however as a member of this group I will face him with my head high as another soldier."

"So you're going to see this through?"

"I am!"

"Well good-bye then and the next time we meet will be as enemies but remember to get lots of rest, that's important you know."

"Good-bye...Captain Haar."

With that Jill turned and walked out of the grove; while Haar stayed and watched her leave. When Jill was out of sight Haar walked over to his wyvern; but failed to see me sneak up behind him.

"So Haar is it? What were you doing here? You Jill's boyfriend or something."

Haar turned to face me a look of amusement on his face.

"I thought there was someone else here but I wasn't sure. You have excellent stealth, and no I'm not her boyfriend I was her commanding officer under her father when she was with the Daein army."

"Jill's father is a Daein general?"

"He commands our battalion out of Talrega which isn't far from here but we were from Begnion actually but defected to Daein 18 years ago to escape the corruption and greed that was there."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Well you seem to be in no urge to kill me even though we're technically enemies and you seem to care a little bit for Jill since you're asking about her."

"I have to say you're wrong on the 2nd part. Jill and I are friends who don't get along…I'm just lucky she hasn't killed me yet, though I am getting used to her punches."

"Haha that sounds like Jill alright, she does pack quite a punch. Also I remember you a bit as well; you were the Crimean mercenary that Jill took to Canteus Castle that one day."

"How did you know that?"

"I was Jill's commanding officer I know all the missions she was assigned. Also Jill changed a little after that; she seemed to be deep in thought a lot of the time. And it wasn't long after that before she left on her own so I can tell you had an impact on her."

"Maybe, back then Jill was only about being a soldier and following orders, I told her to stop being blind and form her own initiatives and not just be a pawn for others."

"Well you did a good job kid...I really should be going if you're not going to stop me but tell me…what's your name?"

"My name is James and this was an interesting conversation Haar, I'll let you go free today but next time we meet will be on the battlefield probably."

"Indeed…well James good-bye for now."

Haar got on his wyvern and took off through the grove and flew his wyvern away. I watched until he was a dot on the horizon and then I went to exit the grove.

"James!" As I exited I heard someone shout my name and saw Mist running over to me with Ike in tow.

"Hey James; did you see anything suspicious at all in there…I saw Jill talking to some weird guy and is everything alright?"

"Yeah...I think everything will be ok. Jill is from Daein, Mist…She'll be fighting some of her former friends and soldiers so it'll be a little rough on her."

Ike broke in then. "Good point James, maybe I shouldn't let her fight until we're out of Daein."

"Don't do that Ike, Jill is still a soldier with lots of pride and to not let her fight without her consent would be detrimental and make her more likely to defect back to Daein."

"Well I'm not sure on that but you've done good work in the past James so I'll buy it for now but if I think the strain's too much for her I'll keep her here at camp."

"If that's your decision Ike then so be it."

"Well I should go now…Soren will wonder where I am. See you James, Mist."

Ike left to find Soren and left Mist and I together.

"Will Jill really be ok James?"

"You know her as well as I do Mist, what do you think."

"Um I think she'll be fine then. Well thanks for sticking up for her James, now if you excuse me I want to find Rolf so we can pull a prank on Boyd."

"On Boyd? Need help at all?"

"No we'll be fine but anyways see you James."

Mist then left me alone and to my thoughts.

_Sigh…I still don't know what to think of what's all happened. I wonder if I should tell Jill that I met Haar. I could make fun of her having a boyfriend; yet she would kill me for that so I'll wait until later._

Still thinking the rest of the day flew by in a blur until I was in my tent about to go to sleep. The last thought that went through my head before sleep claimed me haunted me until the next day.

_Damn it…I just wasted a whole day and I still haven't found Stefan at all._

* * *

(Haar's POV)

After my impromptu meetings with Jill and that kid James I soon landed at the Daein camp in Talrega. I dismounted my wyvern and left it to the attendants at the wyvern stable and I headed up to the commander's area so I could report to General Shiharam. As I got closer I saw a white horse tethered outside Shiharam's tent; a red lance bright as a flame in the saddle.

_Uh-oh what is General Petrine doing here?_

General Petrine; one of Daein's famed 4 riders who wielded a magic lance that could shoot out flames and roast her enemies alive as she speared them. She was not a woman to cross. I yawned and waited outside the door and as I waited I was able to pick out snippets of the conversation taking place within.

"General Petrine you want us to open the floodgates when the enemy comes?"

"Yes that's what I said; do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do the resulting flood would devastate the entire area and the Daein civilians in the surrounding area would be devastated. Surely just the strength of my troops would suffice…"

"Dog's breath you fool; the last person who said that to me died. And frankly I don't trust just your troops outsiders like you are not trustworthy. If Homasa and those crow scum fail in the mountains you are to flood this area and prevent that ragtag army from going any farther."

"What do you mean **outsiders** General Petrine? We have learned all the customs of this land and have lived here for 18 years."

"That means **nothing**; you're still outsiders and in times like these Daein's can only trust Daein's…Ha keep that angry look. It suits you; remember my orders Shiharam now if you'll excuse me I have to brief Homasa in the mountains on how to defend the area."

Hearing that I quickly stepped aside as the door open and General Petrine exited; I bowed to her as she got up on her horse and giving me a look of disdain through her piercing eyes galloped away quickly. I entered the tent and found my commanding officer General Shiharam clenching the table on both sides trying to calm his seething rage from what General Petrine had said. Shiharam's eyes jerked up and saw me standing there.

"Oh it's you Haar, what do you have to report?"

"The Crimean army is only 2 days away from the mountains and will probably be here by week's end."

"I see…did you happen to hear the orders given by General Petrine."

I nodded. "I don't like it sir, we shouldn't do it."

"I know the citizens here are just starting to trust us and we have to abandon them and sentence them to death…yet orders are orders and I will obey them."

"But Shiharam…"

"No complaining Haar we will do as we're told. Also I have one request. If the Crimean army gets here…don't take the field I need you to look after the survivor's if the battle goes sour."

_What is he trying to say?_

I dreadful knot formed in the pit of my stomach as I heard that.

"If that's what you want then I will not fight then."

"Thank you Haar it's good to hear that actually…now have you any news on the other manner?"

"Yes I met her today. She's forming her own values and seems at home with the others and she's committed to staying until everything is resolved."

"I see…in a way that's good but yet I worry for her safety."

I thought back to my conversation with Jill and that other kid James. He denied it but I thought it seemed that he was interested in Jill and he seemed like a good person, so while I bit back a twinge of jealousy I realized that James was probably looking out for Jill in a way.

"Don't worry about Jill; Shiharam…she's in good hands and no harm will come to her while she's with them."

"I'm relieved to hear that Haar. Enough of this now you're probably tired…so go take a nap and report back in a couple hours."

"By your leave General Shiharam."

I exited the general's tent and went to my own for my nap. It didn't take long to fall asleep but at the same time I thought back and yes Jill was indeed in good hands.

* * *

Author's note. This took way to long. This was supposed to be out 2 weeks ago but no my parents had to remodel and clean our basement and downstairs and force me to help them which left no time at all for me to write…talk about annoying. Other than that; I modeled this chapter after the base conversation between Jill and Haar at the end of Ch.19…yeah I know it happens after the mountain battle and not before but I thought this would be good here as well…and besides when I saw that base convo then I had to write this chapter cuz the inspiration hit me like one of Jill's punches. Well anyways read; review and I will get the next chapter done in a reasonable amount of time. So thank you everyone that reads and stay tuned…something big might happen soon. Oh yeah check out my profile as I now have a facebook page to my writings so like it so I can let you know better and easier how my updates are doing and such. So do that please...and i'll see you soon!


	19. Branded Swordmaster

Dawn of Destiny

Author's Note: Welcome back readers. Today is a special day; if you'll look at today's date and the publishing date then you'll realize that this is officially the 6 month anniversary for me starting this novel. I thank all the great people who have read and reviewed this story and encouraged me to both continue the story and become a better writer as well. The growth I've had so far in my writing ability from this novel is amazing and it's helped me in my classes' as well so thanks! Anyways keep reviewing people! It makes me sad when people read and don't review or if they stop reviewing after a few chapters so review every chapter so I can get feedback and such. Also Solyeuse…I read a lot as well. I've always read above my age level since as far as I can remember and I'm also a very fast reader. (I once read Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire in less than 4 hours.) So I do get your drift but I do read a lot…just saying. Also I want to thank every person that has reviewed me to date. So I thank:**IsanTheWizard, SunLord89, Angel of Darkness and Light, MiaxIke-5003, TheSilverHairedMaiden, crazygunbladergirl, Solyeuse, Mattyboy91, ScatterBrainedAislynn, DarkEclipse45, Crizix and any other people that left anonymous reviews and I don't know your true identity. **Other than that I can't think of anything else so be prepared because chapter 19 starts right after this sentence gets read. Also I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Ch. 19 Branded Swordmaster

(Stefan's POV)

_I wonder when the poor kid's going to figure it out._

I chuckled to myself as I sat in my tent enjoying my afternoon tea, as I did every afternoon if I could. The poor kid in question was James. For the past couple days I knew that he had been trying to hunt me down all over camp because he wanted me to help train him. He had been the one to figure out that I have been working with Ike late at night, to complete Ike's training in the dance of swords. Of course I would help James train as well if he wanted. His fighting style intrigued me and I was curious how he managed to fight with two swords. By his own admission he was heavily right-handed. So for the past couple days other than sneaking out for a quick meal I've been staying in my tent waiting for James to come find me. However the fact that he hadn't thought of looking in my tent for me and the frustration of looking had been driving him nuts apparently. I found this to be amusing. After every day when I'd train with Ike he'd tell me how irritated James was getting and offered to point him out in the right path. I'd refused of course, if he wanted me to train him he would have to find me himself. I sipped my tea slowly, enjoying the flavor and fragrance as I reclined in my chair. My sword Vague Katti was in its sheath by my feet. I never went anywhere without the sword I had crafted myself. I never took for granted the fact I could be found out as a branded and have people trying to kill me for that reason. Beorc were bad enough in their ridicule but it was the laguz that were the worst. Somehow they knew and they pretended you didn't even exist and they wouldn't acknowledge you. That in itself was the cruelest form of damnation as I was punished for a crime that never I nor my parents committed. It had been one of my ancestors way back but sometimes the mark appears every couple generations or so. It had happened to me to befall this cruel luckless fate and I had been cast out in the Grann Desert…left to die by the people I called family. By some miracle I managed to survive and live as a hermit in the desert. I had founded a colony of Branded that made their way through the desert and found us. There we lived in harmony and peacefully without fear of prejudice. Of course I wasn't there now; I had stumbled upon the Greil Mercenaries when they were in the desert. They seemed different from the ordinary Laguz or Beorc that persecuted a Branded like me. Of course a few people did know; All the laguz knew and while they kept their distance a little they didn't just ignore me either and I had somehow gotten on good terms with Mordecai who didn't care and thought of me as a friend. None of the Beorc knew with the exception of Soren; then again Soren was also of unique origin, though he had tried to deny it when I tried talking to him about it.

_Enough with the reminiscing; just enjoy your tea and wait for your "guest" to arrive._

No sooner had that thought crept into my head when I heard the sound of someone sprinting outside. Suddenly the sprinting sound stopped and someone cursed out loud.

"Damn it! How did I not think of that?"

_Good, he finally figured it out._

I heard a knock on my tent flap as a voice started up.

"Hey...Stefan, are you...in there?"

_Poor kid sounds out of breath._

"You're just in time for tea James, come on in."

The flap opened and the kid entered. He was breathing a little heavy from running around looking for me, his blonde hair matted with sweat from the exertion.

"P-please don't…tell me…you've been in here…the entire time."

I chuckled for a second or two before answering.

"Sorry James, I've been in my tent the last few days waiting for you to come find me. I figured you'd check here first but I guess not."

"For some reason that never crossed my mind. Jeez, I'm totally ticked off with myself right now. I should have thought of that."

"Well, no harm done, now sit down and have some tea and then I'll start your training."

"You knew why I was looking for you?"

"Of course, Ike was keeping me up to date with your futility but I wanted you to find me to show your seriousness. Because frankly my training is serious, and you have to be serious when you start it. Otherwise you may not survive."

He got my drift right away but the look on his face only got more determined.

"Thank you for the warning Stefan, but I'm following through on this."

"Splendid now I'll finish my tea and we'll get at it. Do you care for some at all?"

"Um…I'm sorry but I actually don't like the taste of tea so I'll pass."

"Pity, but to each his own I guess, so let me finish this quick."

I drank the rest of my tea and then set the cup aside. I stood up and grabbed the sheath holding Vague Katti, and beckoning James to follow me I exited my tent. The wind rustled my long, unruly green hair as James and I headed to a secluded spot a little ways out of the camp. The spot was a little field that didn't have as much snow as the rest of the area. Footing would be better, and we could go faster in terms of speed here. I motioned for James to stop where he was and I walked a little ways away. I turned around and unsheathed Vague Katti from its scabbard.

"First I'll just determine your current skill level, so come at me and don't hold back. I'd hate to accidently kill you because you dropped your guard

"I understand…prepare yourself Stefan."

James unsheathed the two steel swords at his waist and not wasting time came right at me. I spun to my right and dodged one of his swords and blocked the other with Vague Katti.

_Hmm; good speed but it's easy to see where his blades are going to go._

James swung at me again this time coming with the left sword first. I parried this time and ducked under his other sword. I then grabbed his right arm and swept my leg knocking his legs out from under him. He stilled and didn't attempt to get up when he felt Vague Katti at the tip of his throat.

"Wow…I suck, don't I Stefan?"

"Not really James, it's just I have more talent than you right now."

I helped James to his feet and he seemed to want to go again.

"Do you spar more so you can read my ability?"

"No James that's not necessary, I'm very keen at determining my opponent's level of skill right away. You have excellent foot speed and agility. However your attacks are hesitant and are simple to read. You need to stop just reacting on what your opponent does and follow your instincts. Anticipate what the opponent is going to do and you're abilities will take over."

"What if I anticipate wrong, won't they kill me then?"

"That's what your instincts are for; instead of thinking your attacks and defenses through; just follow what your body wants you to do. If you do that then the only way you will lose, is if your opponent is simply better to begin with."

"I see your point. I'll try to do that."

"You will do it or else. There is no trying in the dance of swords. There is only doing and not doing, trying is not an option, and if it were it would lead to death. Now ready yourself, there's still lots of time until night, and I intend to go until then. So try to just let your instincts take over and your ability will follow. Now ready yourself because I'm coming at you this time."

* * *

3 days later

(Still Stefan's POV)

Three days had passed since I had taken James under my wing and had started training him. Now we were starting to go up towards the mountains leading to same town called Talrega or something like that. Anyways the enemy was up a little ways away; waiting for us to arrive to attack them. Ike our leader was meeting with the other people who were helping Ike give orders to the rest of us. Ironically James was one of those and I was one of the people he was assigned to give orders to.

_Well I give him credit even in the three days he's made vast improvements._

James wasn't going to surpass Ike's potential or anything like that but I feel that he could be close to rivaling or even surpassing me.

_Oh there's James right now…he probably has our orders now._

"How's it going James; are we going to dance soon?"

"Yep, we move out within the hour. Ike had Janaff look at the enemy's position. They have a couple of ballistae stationed on a couple of hilltops, and the ravens again are helping the Daein soldiers. Reyson though thinks that he can get the ravens to leave if he talks with their leader so we're going to try that. While that's going on Tanith will take the airborne units, engage the enemy wyvern riders and take out the ballistae. We are with the main body, and we will be in the valley between the hills. Our objective is to take out the enemy commander. So don't worry your sword will be dancing soon enough."

"I'm looking forward to it, also we can use this engagement to see how much you've improved."

"Well don't get your hopes up, I've only started your training. Anyways I'll see you on the battlefield, I need to find Boyd and let him know, so later Stefan!"

I watched my pupil run off to find the others in our battle group.

_I don't really like to kill people, but that's the destructive nature of battle. There's really no winners or loser, just survivors._

I waited for our orders to advance. I had another cup of tea while waiting for the inevitable. Soon enough everything was done and we were ready to advance. I checked my purple coat with the different colors on the fringes, made sure Vague Katti was at my side. Then we all lined up in formation and advanced upon our waiting foes. Soon enough both forces were in sight of the other. Besides the ballistae's on the hill; there was a fine number of soldiers of horseback as well as foot soldiers as well. Ike's voice then rang out for everyone to hear.

"Ok everyone stick to your assignments and rout the enemy. Greil Mercenaries, move out!"

I drew Vague Katti and side by side with James and another sword fighter named Mia I charged forward. I looked up and saw one of the ballistae's fire an arrow, which headed right for me. I easily dodged it and slashed soldier on horseback as he tried to stab me with his lance as he rode past. His horse continued to gallop as the rider fell lifeless from the saddle. James and Mia were taking care of soldiers as well. A lowly myrmidon shakily wielding a steel sword made the mistake of trying to engage me.

_Poor fool, you don't stand a chance._

I ran at him with such speed that he couldn't react and the myrmidon was dead before he realized it. I walked past the upright body as it suddenly fell to the ground, five slashes across his chest and stomach region. With some soldiers the gap in skill is great enough that I can hit them five times before they could even hit me once. I called this ability Astra even though it was more actual skill than a special ability. I also believed that James could have that much skill as well once he reached his full potential. My mind swiftly came back to the battle, and I noticed another soldier coming at me. I parried his sword and then slid Vague Katti along my opponent's sword and cut into my foes arm. He grabbed his arm in pain instinctively as I ended his life with a slash to the throat. We were making consider progress inside the enemy lines and were thoroughly routing the Daein's. It seemed we had neutralized all of the ballistae's and I didn't see a single Raven on the battlefield so we had possibly forced them to flee and abandon the Daein soldiers. The enemy commander seemed to be a little ways away from my current position. He had short green hair, and wore swordmasters attire. There were a couple of knights on horseback guarding him from us it seemed as well. Suddenly one of our flying units wheeled in the sky and dove down towards the Daein commander. He swung his sword towards the Falcon knight and a blast of wind hit the rider and mount. The rider lost control and fell to the ground, a flash of pink air as she hit the ground. I glanced at James and saw a shocked look form on his face.

"Marcia!"

Then a look of pure hatred and anger took hold of James features and I knew I had to stop him or he'd get himself killed.

"James, make sure she's ok but don't attack the enemy commander, he's out of your skill level yet but I'll handle him."

James looked conflicted part of him was wanted to make sure she was ok and part of him wanted to kill the Daein who hurt her.

"Fine, I leave that bastard in your hands Stefan."

James then sprinted towards Marcia as I made my way towards the enemy swordmaster. I had only seen the enemy swing his sword once but that was enough for me to ascertain his ability and it was far from my own. The enemy commander saw me coming and sent his escort to engage the rest of the mercenaries. He sheathed his sonic sword and pulled out a silver sword and began walking towards me as well. When he got within range to speak he began talking to me.

"My name is Homasa and I can tell that you're a fencer and a good one."

_So he can also sense ability of a person but in a limited sense. He's years behind me in terms of learning the dance of swords._

"Sheathe your sword, your ability with the blade doesn't match up to mine and I'd hate to have to kill you."

"What nonsense is this? You think I'm a fool? Come try me then and see if you're right."

We darted towards each other and our swords clashed against one another. Homasa's speed was decent but his moves weren't as fluid as mine and his attack pattern was easily discernible. He slashed at my head, then chest, and followed up with a horizontal swing at my waist. I parried all of these easily showing him that he was no match for me. Then with a sudden thrust Vague Katti embedded itself in his upper chest. I pulled my sword free and then thrust it again, into his heart.

Homasa's eyes locked on to mine.

"Guess I was no match for you after all."

Then breath left his body and Homasa's life was over. The few Daein's that were left fled the instant that they saw their commander down. I looked to see James approaching me.

"Marcia's ok, she broke her wrist but Rhys should be able to heal her and she'll be fine in a day or so."

"Glad to hear it James, you made a lot of progress in this battle and the improvement was easily seen."

"Maybe to someone like you, either way thank you Stefan. I tend to have extreme loyalty to my friends and I can't stand to see them hurt. I almost lost my cool and would have been killed more than likely."

"I couldn't let you fight him James. Your anger would have clouded your instincts and slowed your movements enough that it would have been fatal for you."

"I realize that and that guy is dead now anyways so it's all fine now. Besides I can't have my teacher go and die on me yet. I have a lot to learn yet from you."

"Well more than likely we'll camp here for the day, and there's still plenty of time left for us to train some more."

"Let's do it then Stefan."

Once all the things that needed to be taken care of after the battle; James and I trained the rest of the day. I noted the fire that James was working with when training. He was committed to making sure he was good enough to keep his friends alive. And I was going to take him to that level of skill where he could protect those people that were close to him.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I actually finished this 3 days ago but I delayed to make sure I updated on the 24th so forgive me. Based on prior reviews I specifically tried to make sure my grammar was good, and that I wasn't using really big run-on sentences in my story. Like that one I just used lol. Anyways I made note of those things specifically so let me know if I did better and made you a little happier. Anyways…the next chapter might take me a long time to write, I'm giving the heads up now. The next chapter will probably be the biggest one I've written. If you know what's coming up then you'll understand. This next chapter I've had in my head for 6 months…since I started writing this novel so while I hope to get it done as quickly as possible for you. I want to do this one right so it might take a bit. Again read and review…if you have already reviewed me keep doing it. I want a review from you every chapter. And if you've been slacking and not reviewing then start now it'll make this story better. Ah I wanted to do a Stefan chapter months ago; I actually had one planned but then decided not to put it in because it sounded forced and didn't seem to gel with the story. But this one works and I wanted to do something different cuz it has been 6 months already hasn't it. Plus Stefan is one of the most under-developed characters in Fire Emblem so I wanted to give him his due since he's my favorite swordmaster. (After Lucia and Mia that is.) Anyways enough rambling, stay tuned and I await your reviews.


	20. James: A Promise Made

Dawn of Destiny

Author's Note: As I get down to writing this I can only hope this chapter will be as good as I've been hyping it. I've had the next two chapters buried in my head since I started writing this story and now it's time to put it paper or so to speak. Thank you everyone who reviewed the latest chapter. **TheSilverHairedMaiden, Solyeuse, IsanTheWizard, ScatterBrainedAislynn, Angel Of Darkness And Light, SunLord89, Crizix, and finally MattyBoy91** Once again I have specific ways to improve my writing and I will try to follow through and continue to make this story better. Specifically I will take the advice of **TheSilverHairedMaiden and others** and tweak how conversations take place since a lot of you are clamoring for that; I will do it. That said let's get to the work at hand.

* * *

Chapter 20: James: A Promise Made

(James POV)

_This atmosphere; why is it so heavy? Why does the entire world feel tense? Something big is going to happen, I can feel it._

I reflected on this, and a frown formed on my face, as I tried to ascertain why I felt so uneasy. After our victory in the mountains Ike had tried to keep us pressing towards the Daein capital city of Nevassa. The Daein's were out there somewhere in between, organizing, getting ready to defend their homeland. We had only engaged in minor skirmishes the last few days and everyone it seemed was on edge. We were waiting for the Daein's to come at us again and attack, yet this wasn't the cause for my discomforting thoughts. I thought back to the briefing Ike and Soren had given us the day before.

(Flashback)

"Ok Soren" Ike's face was stone as he addressed his tactician. "What's next on our route to Nevassa?"

Soren was as concise as ever, and with no emotion on his face replied.

"We are passing through the Talrega territory of Daein. It isn't likely that the Daein's will engage us here and they are most likely just holding out in the capital, therefore we should be through this area fairly quickly."

"I see…good work as usual Soren."

Titania spoke up next. "Should everyone be on alert, in case the Daein's have part of their forces set up in the area?"

"That is unlikely" said Soren "however unlikely is sometimes a possibility, so we should have an increased watch at night."

"Understood I will increase the guards on watch if that's alright with you Ike?"

Ike glanced at Titania before speaking. "Yeah that should be a good idea, do as you see fit Titania."

Ike looked like he was about to dismiss us when suddenly Mist burst into the tent.

"Ike, my medallion…I-it's gone!"

"What! Are you sure Mist? Did you just misplace it or something?"

_Wow Ike looks almost like he's more upset than Mist. Is that medallion special or something? _

"Of course not Ike, I always keep it with me; but when I woke up this morning it was gone! It was my only memento to mother. What will I do?"

Ike's face suddenly showed full of resolve; so we knew he was going to see this through.

"I will find it Mist, don't you worry. I promise you I'll find it."

"T-Thanks Brother…I'll go check some other places."

Mist then left our presence leaving Ike, Soren, and the rest of the leadership including myself. I decided to speak and voice what was on my mind.

"Is there something special about that medallion, Ike? You seemed overly distraught when Mist told you that medallion was missing."

Ike frowned, a look of deep thought etched on his face, and the tent was silent for a few minutes.

"Fine James, I'll tell you…but everyone, this does not leave the tent. That is an order."

Ike then told us about the medallion and why it was special, and why the fact it was missing was extremely disturbing indeed.

(Present)

_No that's not it either; there may be a dark "god" in that medallion and only Mist can touch it safely. Yet that's not the reason I'm feeling this disturbed._

"Hey frownie, watcha thinking?"

I focused back on the present and saw Marcia flying on her Pegasus a few feet above me, with a mischievous grin on her face.

_I guess Marcia's one of the people lucky enough to not be as tense as everyone else._

I turned back to Marcia. "I don't know really; I just have an eerie feeling something big is going to happen."

"Huh? You got me confused now?"

"Sorry I can't really explain it, but something has me bothered and it won't go away."

Marcia's face dawned with understanding as she seemed to realize something.

"Weird; you know Jill's been the same way lately…something happen between you two?"

The naughty smile was back on Marcia's face.

"No, I haven't talked to her in a few days…is something wrong with her as well?"

"I was just kidding anyways; but yeah if I was Jill I'd be worried as well. It's hard to keep looking ahead when you're bound to face your father in battle."

That statement by Marcia stunned me. I'd figured Jill had a family obviously but I didn't realize that her father might be a Daein soldier as well.

"Really? I guess I never thought of that Marcia."

"Well I don't know for sure but that's what Mist told me. Apparently Jill was raised here in the Talrega region and her father commands a battalion of soldiers here."

"Well I hope we don't face them…Jill's under enough stress over the fact that she's part of an invasion force in her own country. Anything else could tip her over the edge."

Marcia nodded sympathetically. "Yeah I hope we don't either. It'd be like if Makalov was with the enemy and I'd have to face him in battle."

I laughed at her suggestion. "It wouldn't be like that, I'm sure if anything your brother would be paying off a debt, but you'd just drag him back to our side."

Now Marcia was laughing, a happy mirthful giggle, that slightly lifted the burden that was weighing me down.

"Hahaha, good point James, I think I would do that."

"Well I know you pretty well I'd say, so I'd hope so."

It was true; Marcia was probably the person I was the closest to. Boyd and Gatrie were ok as well, and Mia hung out with me as well, but Marcia and I knew each other like the back of our hands. That was probably why our breakup had been as easy as it was; since we both realized that we weren't the one for the other. We did tend to talk frequently though. and were as close as siblings. Personally I thought that maybe Oscar would be a good fit for Marcia but I had no proof to support the case.

"Just remember though mister that I know you just as well; and I can tell your worried for Jill aren't you."

Heat flooded my face as the hint of a blush crept up on my features.

"You don't know me that well then Marcia, otherwise you would know that Jill and l have no interest in each other, and everyone that thinks we should be together is wasting their time."

"Whatever James" a small scowl formed on her cute face. "You really need to admit it you know."

I was about to protest when I saw Oscar galloping on his horse towards us. As soon as Oscar was in range he shouted at me.

"James! Ike needs you at the front now, get on."

I quickly turned to Marcia. "Duty calls we'll finish this later."

I put my foot in the stirrup and hauled myself up on Oscar's horse. Once I was on Oscar wheeled around and started heading back towards the front.

"What's wrong Oscar?"

Oscar turned around with a grim look on his face. "I'm not sure I just know there's trouble and Ike wants all the group leaders."

We rode on in silence until we reached the front. Ike saw us and waved us over by Tanith, Soren, Lethe, and Titania. I dismounted and started to question Ike.

"What's the situation Ike?"

"First off, listen and tell me if you hear anything strange."

I stood still and focused my hearing to the surrounding area. I heard a strange sound; almost like ocean waves hitting a beach, yet we were on the Daein mainland, so I should not be hearing that.

"I can hear a lot of water, from what I can tell."

Soren nodded at me. "Correct James, The river up ahead has totally flooded the area and movement will be severely limited. Also based on the fact that this didn't happen until we got here there must be floodgates in the town, Talrega and that Daein soldiers let the floodgates open."

Ike was grim and was mulling about what Soren said. He then turned to Soren. "What is our best option right now?"

"If we go to Talrega and shut off the floodgates the water should recede in about 12 hours so it's best if we engage the Daein's there and shut off the flow of water."

"Titania, do you agree?"

Ike wanted more input before making a decision.

Titania had a sad look on her face as she replied. "I do agree with Soren, it's best and also I'm sure the Daein civilians are suffering from the water as well and they could lose all their crops and farms."

_That's just like Titania; looking out for all people, not just us, but also the people who were just unfortunate to live here._

Ike nodded in agreement to Titania's statement. "Anyone else disagree with Titania and Soren?"

The rest of us shook our heads no; I didn't see a better option either.

Then taking command, Ike ended the discussion. "Ok then, inform everyone to prepare for battle; we head for Talrega. Soren how far away is it?"

"At our present rate the army will be in position in an hour."

"Tell everyone then to be ready within the hour. Move out!"

At Ike's dismissal we scattered and spread word to prepare for battle. I found everyone I could and then got myself ready to fight. I checked the conditions of all my swords and put them back in their respective scabbards. Two days ago I had bought the new silver sword that had been in the armory and had been practicing with it. It was slightly heavier and more unwieldy than the steel swords I was used to. However the blade did have a sharper edge and cut into the targets easier, so it was definitely worth the purchase. Swords ready I started making my way back to the front lines looking for Ike. As I was heading that way I caught a flash of bright pink and saw Jill, prepping her wyvern. However the look on her face was almost indescribable. It was a solemn mix of sadness, pain, and worry. I decided to talk to her quickly first.

"Jill."

"Yes James? May I help you?" Her tone was frosty and cold.

"Not really, I just wanted to let you know that you're by no means required to fight, and you don't have to if you want."

"It doesn't matter who we face, I will continue to fight with my head held high as a member of this army idiot. Who do you think I am?"

"My bad, my cute little guard...just don't die out there ok."

I left before Jill could reply my face flushed with embarrassment.

_Why would you say something like that you dummy. Get a grip on yourself._

I saw Ike and waved him down.

"We're all set and ready to go Ike. Just give the word."

Ike nodded at me appreciatively as we continued marching the army to Talrega.

"Good work James, Talrega is just over that hill, let's both survive this one."

"Don't worry about me Ike; nothing will happen to me today."

"That's good to hear. Well the town's in sight now."

I saw that Ike was right. Talrega was a small town situated at the base of a hill. Up on top of the hill I could see the floodgates and where they were controlled. In the distance I could see the river; raging, unchecked by human hands and run amok among the region. The entire area looked soaked by the rivers wrath and I felt a twinge of pity for the townspeople.

_They probably didn't want this to happen. Too bad Daein has to resort to such cowardly tactics._

The enemy army was also in the town. Part of it was in the town itself from what I saw; the rest all along the ridge of the hill all the way to the top.

_I guess we'll have to go through the entire battalion to get to the floodgate controls._

Ike gave the signal to the rest of the army and the battle for Talrega began. Our archers and mages started firing at the first line of the enemy; meanwhile Tanith's flying battalion engaged the numerous wyvern riders that were on the enemy side. A group of four myrmidons came at Ike and me, blades drawn. Side by side Ike and I fought the four. Parrying with my left sword I ducked under a blade aiming for my head. Thrusting with my right sword I impaled one of the myrmidon's through his chest. Withdrawing my sword as blood ran out of the wound I blocked another sword swung at me, as Ike cut off the head of that myrmidon. It was two to two and the other myrmidons realized they were outmatched; yet foolishly fought on. I blocked a slash to my chest with my right blade, and spun to my left, thrusting behind my body shoved my sword into that myrmidon's stomach. Ike finished off the other myrmidon who had left himself open from his attempt to stab me.

"James" Ike's voiced roared over the sound of battle, "let's split up that way we don't get in each other's way."

"Roger that" I shouted back trying to make my voice heard over the battle cries of those around us.

Ike ran to go engage a halberdier, and as I looked around I saw an archer drawing up his bow to take aim at Ike. Sprinting all out I raced towards the archer. He saw me coming and wheeling around notched his arrow at me and fired. I rolled to my right and used my momentum to get back on my feet. I started sprinting in a zigzag pattern, never running straight to keep him from locking on me. The archer shot one more but because of my erratic movements I dodged it easily at it didn't come close to me. Panic was etched on the archers face as we both realized I would reach him before he could get another shot off. He dropped his bow and took out a sword and held it clumsily.

_Tsk…too easy._

I swung my right sword at his head, as he reacted to parry I stopped swing and using my momentum buried my other sword in his heart. I pulled my sword out of the now corpse and kept heading for the hill with the floodgate controls. I was now slightly more than halfway through the town before reaching the hill. Suddenly a shadow flew over me and I looked to see a green wyvern. Then the rider jumped off the wyvern and I saw a flash of bright pink armor before I blocked an axe swung at my chest.

"Jill what are you doing?" Suprise registering in my voice.

Jill looked at me with a hatred I hadn't seen since the first time we met back in Crimea, back when this war first began.

"My father would never flood the town like this even if they were his orders; so you must have done it! Die Crimean scum!"

I retreated backwards as Jill kept pressing onwards trying to kill me.

_Dammit this is why I told her not to fight! The emotional strain must have gotten to her._

"Jill you're not rational now" I pleaded. "Please leave the battlefield and calm down!"

"**NO!** You will die so we stop the river from flooding the town anymore."

There was no going around it…I was going to have to fight. However I sheathed my right sword into the scabbard at my waist and held my remaining sword with both hands. Jill attacked me again, sweeping low to catch my legs. I jumped backwards and then swung at her with my sword vertical, which she blocked. She slashed her steel axe again, trying to embed it in my chest. Countering with my sword I took my right hand off the hilt and grabbed Jill's arm, pulling her forward. While she was off-balance I kicked out and swept her off her feet with my right leg, her axe falling from her grip. She tried to get to her feet but I was already on top of her. I looked down at her suddenly fear-filled eyes and muttered one word.

"Sorry."

Then I reared back with my right hand and punched Jill square in the jaw. Immediately she lost consciousness and her body went limp. I checked for a pulse and was relieved that she still had one. I then took a pouch at my waist and pulled out a vulnerary. I then laid it beside Jill's unconscious form.

_Hopefully Rhys or Mist find her and heal her later. But now we have to get this battle taken care of._

Running again soon I was at the base of the hill. Looking ahead I saw a few people had beaten me here and were engaged with the enemy forces. Oscar, Titania, Ike, Mia, Nephenee were all locked in combat with the soldiers guarding the hill. I charged up the hill and saw an opening in the fighting going on. Dodging and weaving I was through the fighting that was going on and looked ahead. There was only one more soldier guarding the floodgates. One glance at him told me he was the enemy commander. His stature, the way he held himself. This man was a professional soldier. The striking red hair also told me another thing. He was Jill's father. I drew the silver sword I'd kept in my scabbard to go with my steel one and slowly, I advanced on the enemy commander. He saw me coming and drew a tomahawk axe and got in a defensive stance. However when I got within about 20 ft of him I stopped and opened my mouth.

"Enemy commander, it is futile for you to resist, please surrender so we can stop this madness and keep the region from flooding more."

He looked at me with a curious expression; obviously he did not think I would say such a thing. Nevertheless his stance did not alter as he replied.

"I cannot do that. You will have to kill me first."

"That may be however I do not wish to kill you sir. It's unnecessary and it would cause your daughter lots of grief."

Again he looked at me with a somewhat shocked expression, but my words had no effect on him.

"I am a soldier boy and I will die as one; now come at me and don't hold back or you will be lying dead on the ground."

_Maybe if I can just find a way to incapacitate him without killing him._

Slowly I advanced on him, then once I was 10 feet away I charged in slashing at his shoulders. He sidestepped one sword and blocked the other. Then quicker than I thought he could, he swung his tomahawk sideways at my waist. Just barely in time I parried it and deflected the tomahawk away from my body. This time I tried stabbing at his leg but Jill's father blocked that attack as well.

"Didn't I say not to hold back soldier…if you hold back I will kill you!"

His left elbow came flying out and hit me in the forehead, knocking me off-balance and forcing me back. I was on the defensive now and it was taking all my skill just to stay alive under his attacks. Then I realized that he was right; I couldn't wound him and live, I had to kill him or die in the process. The commander swung his tomahawk at my neck and I ran towards him and the blow. He looked surprised and tried to change his course but he was already wide open. My left sword stopped his blow just above my head, and my right sword pierced through his armor…in the area of his heart. The tomahawk dropped from his hand as he clutched the wound as he sank to the ground on one knee his eyes glazed over in pain.

"Looks like….you got me…"

"Save your strength sir; the wounds not that bad you can survive this."

He smiled remorseful and shook his head.

"I'm enough of…a soldier…to know when…a wound…is fatal. I-I know about you James from…Captain Haar's description. P-please watch over Jill for…me."

"Your daughter doesn't get along with me; how can I watch over her?"

"I've heard enough from Haar…and from looking at your pained expression…that you love my daughter…that's why you didn't want to kill me."

_What nonsense is he talking about? I don't love Jill!_

"Commander; you're mistaken, I don't love your daughter." His next words caught me by suprise.

"Fool! Open your eyes…and quit being blind. Follow your heart…and see the **truth**" he roared between labored gasps, struggling for breath now.

I froze when I heard those words. Because I've heard those words before. In essence that was what I told Jill to do the first time we met; my mind racing now with thought.

_Have I really become blind? Can I not really see the truth?_

And in that moment my eyes were opened and I realized that I was indeed in love with Jill. I'd always been attracted to her. That's why I told her those words such a long time ago, why I've constantly saved her life, why I told her not to die before the battle today. I **was** in love with Jill and my heart finally accepted that. Jill's father was really struggling to stay alive now, and his breath was irregular; yet he found the strength to continue talking.

"P-Promise….me…you'll look after…my daughter."

Resolve made its way to my features as I opened my eyes to the truth.

"General…You have my word. I will look after your daughter until the day I die."

"G-Good…now…it…is…time…J-Jill."

And with that General Shiharam of Daein and Jill's father closed his eyes and never opened them again. I sank to the ground; my body becoming numb from what had all happened. My mind was blank and void of emotion. Somewhere though I realized that I still needed to turn off the floodgates. Slowly I forced my protesting legs to move, and unsteadily I made my way to the floodgates. The control was a big metal wheel, and slowly but surely I turned it to the right, closing the gates and sealing off the water from the region. With the last of my strength I closed the floodgates completely. Then my strength left me and I fell to the ground losing consciousness from exhaustion. Before totally going dark though, I heard a scream rend through the air of someone yelling.

"FATHER!"

I awoke to see Mist tending to me with a mend staff. I tried to get up but Mist pushed me back down.

"You're awake James; that's good but I'm not done healing you."

"I'm fine...I'm just tired. How long have I been out?"

"Um the battle ended about an hour ago so not that long."

"I see…where's Jill?"

"She's still up by the floodgates crying for her father. It's so sad that he was the enemy commander. At least Ike is allowing him to be buried like one of our soldiers."

"That's good I suppose…well I need to go attend to something."

"Are you sure you're ok to leave?"

Mist's face was full of concern for my well-being but I could care less. I had killed the father of the girl I loved. How could I live with that?

"Yes I'm good, Mist…really I am."

I got up and saw my scabbards a few feet away, the swords were still in them. I fastened one to my waist and headed out of the medical area. The hill which I had traveled up earlier looked like a mountain and I slowly made my way up. My heart was heavy and full of sorrow.

_I love Jill, yet I killed her father it's only right that she takes her revenge. Her life has precedence over mine. _

I was near the top now and could hear the sobbing. My heart wrenched and tore itself to pieces as I listened to Jill crying for her father. Legs, still weak and unsteady from the battle I forced my way over to where Jill was crying. When I was about 10 feet away she stopped crying and looked right at me. I stopped, pulled out my sword and tossed it next to her on the ground. My face contorted with many rampant and different emotions.

"Jill…I'm the one who took your father away from you. If you want to avenge his death I won't stop you from having what is rightfully yours."

I then dropped to my knees, closed my eyes and bowed my head. Waiting for the inevitable death that would happen at the hands of the woman I loved with all my heart.

* * *

Authors Note: Emotionally and plot wise this is by far the best work I've ever written. And I hoped to continue my improvements in other areas. Well the Talrega arc has part one done. You're probably mad that I put you on a cliff-hanger like that or you might enjoy it. Either way this won't end until the next chapter so stay tuned. Also thank you for all your hard work giving me feedback. This would not be possible without you guys and I love all of you my readers and reviewers. Until this resolves itself I bid you Adieu.


	21. Jill: Forgiveness or Vengeance

Dawn of Destiny

Author's Note: Ah…so much has happened lately. Due to that I haven't had time to write. College finals, Christmas, new years, birthday (I still hate being 20) why can't I just be 18 forever? And on top of that I even had a little writer's blockage. Anyways thank you all my lovely reviewers. **Solyesuse and Crizix ( I did try to be better with comma's in this one and grammar in general), TheSilverHairedMaiden, ScatterBrainedAislynn, Mattyboy91, IsanTheWizard,Angel of Darkness And Light, SunLord89 and two new reviewers: godofmadness43 & barefootbean who impressed me by reading all prior 20 chapters in one sitting.** Anyways also read the author's note at the end since I have a lot to say. Finally the writer's block is done so let's have it. Ch. 21 is here so hang on!

* * *

Chapter 21: Jill: Forgiveness or Vengeance

(Jill's POV)

Back when I had met with Captain Haar in the tree grove; I had told him that I would go into battle against my father proudly and with my head held high. Now though I wasn't so sure that was the case. We were in the Talrega region of Daein and I knew this is where my father would be stationed and if we fought the Daein army we'd be fighting him.

_What do I do? Why do I feel so lost right now?_

I was as conflicted as I had ever been, and I wasn't sure what my next move was. I'd spent my whole life training to be a soldier to make my father proud, but fighting him would bring all that for naught, and my life up until then would be wasted.

_I can only hope that father lets us through and doesn't initiate a fight. Yet I know that he wouldn't do that, he has more pride than even me._

I have been stressed out about this ever since we had entered Daein, and surely some people were noticing. Commander…I mean General Ike now; had come up to me as we crossed the Daein border and told me that I didn't have to fight and be on the front lines while invading my homeland. Looking back that would have been the easier decision, yet my pride wouldn't allow that and I continued to fight. However each passing week makes the knot in my stomach get tighter and I'm faced with the dread of knowing what will happen eventually. Others have seen this as well. Marcia recently went out of her way to mention that I seem really stressed right now. I told her I was fine; however I doubt that she believed me.

_Well we're almost to the actual town of Talrega. Oh father; please don't do as I would do or as you would normally do. No matter what I said; I can't fight against you._

Suddenly the army stopped moving and there was a flurry of movement along the front lines. Impossibly the knot in my stomach constricted even further, to the point where I was almost gasping for breath from the tightness. My heart filled with dread at what was most likely about to happen. Within minutes General Tanith who's in charge of all the flying units came over with the news. The Daein battalion in Talrega had released the floodgates and prevented us from going any further. Therefore we were going to engage them in Talrega and close the floodgates.

_Oh Ashera, why is this happening? _

Slowly I began prepping my wyvern and getting him ready to fly into battle. I took my time, lost in thought when I realized that someone was talking to me. I snapped to the present to see James standing there.

_Ugh what does he want? He's the last person I want to see right now._ _And why does he look worried?_

Sure enough James had a slight veil of concern on his face.

"Jill" was all he said.

"Yes James? May I help you?" I answered back hoping the coldness of the answer would deter him from continuing but to no avail it did not.

"Not really, I just wanted to let you know that you're by no means, required to fight, and you don't have to if you want."

My reply again was a shield of ice to try and protect what I was really feeling.

"It doesn't matter who we face, I will continue to fight with my head held high, as a member of this army idiot. Who do you think I am?"

James was visibly taken aback by my abrupt tone and looked done talking but then said the most outrageous thing I ever heard.

"My bad, my cute little guard, just don't die out there, ok?"

His face then turned slightly red and he walked away before I could comprehend what he said.

_What? Why would he say something like that? Ugh he really says stupid things to get on my nerves. And he called me that cursed nickname again!_

I fumed as I finished getting my wyvern ready for battle, my face slightly red from what had I heard from the idiot's mouth.

W_hy is my face getting all heated now? It must be from the cold but I should be used to it by now._

Preparations were now complete and I mounted my wyvern and trembled slightly waiting for the signal to start the coming battle. Soon enough General Tanith gave the order and I my wyvern flew into the sky. It was then that I saw the horror caused by the released floodgates. The whole region was soaking wet as the river raged unabated through the countryside, and I knew that no crops or livestock or humans would stand in its way and survive.

_This is terrible…why would something like this happen?_

Then my thinking came together and I realized the solution.

_I-it must have been those Crimeans; they released the floodgates to prevent my father from attacking them. Even now my father must be trying to end the battle and close the floodgates and stop this carnage._

Instinctively I flew for the hill in Talrega that the floodgate controls were operated. Looking down I could see that we had engaged the Crimean scum but they were driving us back up the hill. One of our wyvern riders saw me and flew over.

"L-Lady Fizzart, is that you?" Amazement in his voice as he recognized me.

"Just think of me as the new private in the army for now. But now we have to drive away this rabble, as fast as possible for the people's sake."

"Understood Lady Fizzart, I'll do my best."

He then flew away to engage one of the Pegasus knights Begnion had loaned those evil, vile mercenaries. I scoured the area looking for an enemy to kill, the faster the better. Then I saw the one I would fight. An enemy swordmaster, with slightly long blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue tunic with black pants, and was wielding two swords, one in each hand as he ruthlessly cut down one of our archers. I flew right at him and as my wyvern went over him, I jumped off and tried to bury my axe in his chest. Somehow he managed to block my swing with one of his swords and his eyes went wide as he saw me.

"Jill, what are you doing?"

_How does this cretin know my name?_

Hatred and abject loathing crossed my features as I shouted at him.

"My father would never flood the town like this, even if they were his orders, so you must have done it! Die Crimean scum!"

Anger fogged my mind as I recklessly swung my axe as he stayed just out of my range, retreating from me. The monster then tried talking to me again.

"Jill you're not rational now, please the battlefield and calm down."

"No! You will die so we stop the river from flooding the town anymore."

To my surprise he backed a few feet away, and then sheathed one of his swords and gripped his other blade in the conventional two handed grip.

_What's this fool doing? If he wants to die this fast I'll let him._

I charged in and swung low trying to hack his legs away from his body. He jumped backwards and swung his sword vertically at me but his movement was clumsy and easy to block. I slashed sideways with my steel axe, trying to embed it in his chest and end his miserable existence. He blocked my swing and then tried a new tactic. He took one of his hands off his sword and grabbed my arm. I struggled to get away, as I wasn't expecting him to do that. He pulled me forward towards him, and I was thrown off-balance. Then the cur kicked my feet out from under me with his right leg, and I lost my grip on my axe and it tumbled away from me. Quickly I tried rising to my feet, but he was too fast and he pinned me. Fear flooded my mind, as I realized he was going to kill me. However his eyes became sad and he uttered a single word.

"Sorry."

Then he reared back and punched me square in the jaw, and I lost consciousness as soon as his blow hit.

(Half hour later, still Jill's POV)

My mind was foggy, and my jaw ached as I came to.

_Ugh…where….am I? What happened to me? _

After a few minutes, my memory came rushing back to me. I in an emotional state had turned, on my friends and allies and had tried to kill them. I had somehow blamed them for the release of the Talrega floodgates and had attacked them. However one of them had knocked me out. I slowly rose to my feet. I then noticed a vulnerary on the ground right where I'd been lying.

_Whoever knocked me out must have left that for me. _

I grabbed the vulnerary and quickly used it on my aching jaw, feeling some relief as the pain started to dissipate. I found my axe lying on the ground as well and picked it up, I then checked for sounds of battle but didn't hear anything from where I was. Then I remembered my father was here, guarding the town from us. I abandoned all care and sprinted as fast as I could up the hill to the floodgates.

_No…father, please be alive, please._

I was gasping for breath as I neared the summit but I didn't dare to go any slower. I reached the top and saw my worst fear realized. There were Ike and a few others of the mercenaries there, and on the ground was the lifeless body of a man with red hair, and I knew who it was.

**"FATHER!" **I rushed to his side. "No…this can't be happening…**NO!" **

I cradled my father's body as I cried.

_Why father, why? Why'd you leave me? Now I'm all alone, why did you have to fight?_

Tears fell unhindered and freely from my face, as I wept for the man who had raised me, and been the reason for my existence. After what seemed like an eternity, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Ike there.

"Jill, your father's gone. Please let us take the body and I promise you we'll give it a proper and honorable burial."

"You would do that for me? But I betrayed you in this battle and almost killed some of you."

"I figured something might have happened. However as far as I know, you did not betray us and you fought honorably today Jill."

"B-But."

"I said Jill; I have no knowledge of any betrayal on your behalf so let's keep it that way."

"I…see; thank you Ike."

"Is there anything you need?"

"No…just let me stay here by myself for a while."

"I understand. Everyone else we're leaving, proceed to camp and make sure General Shiharam is buried properly and with care."

Carrying my father's body on his own shoulders Ike and everyone left to allow me to grieve by myself. Once everyone was gone, the tears started to form again, and before I knew it I was sobbing.

_Father…you meant so much to me…what will I do now…where will I go?_

I continued to cry for a long time. I took this time to remember the memories I had of my father. Of always trying to make him proud of me, of him and Captain Haar looking after me. Of his stern yet warm smile, and how I felt whenever he praised me when I did something right. And now he was gone, and nothing could ever change that. I continued to cry and shed tears for him and his memory. I then heard the scrape of unsteady footsteps on the ground nearby where I was. I stopped crying, and looked for the source of the sound. James was there, deep sorrow etched on his face, as if his own family member had died. I then remembered my fight and how I had almost killed him, and instead of killing me he had spared my life, like he saved it so many times before. James stopped when he was about 10 feet away from me. He pulled out his sword and tossed it, and it hit the ground near my feet. Then he spoke.

"Jill…I'm the one who took your father away from you. If you want to avenge his death, I won't stop you from having what is rightfully yours."

Then he dropped to his knees and closed his eyes, awaiting his death at my hands. I slowly got to my feet, and picked up his sword. It was a silver sword and an excellent one. It would have no problem slicing through his neck and separating his head from his body. Nothing would stop it from plunging into his heart and killing him instantly like that. With his eyes closed, expecting death I could walk right behind him and stab him through the back without him noticing or putting up a struggle. If I wanted to kill him…I could, but did I want to?

_Why does part of me want to spare his life? He killed my father, and it is my right to avenge his death. So why am I hesitating?_

I thought back to my encounters with James, most of them unpleasant. From when we first met, him a Daein prisoner I didn't like him. And why not he laughed at the color of my armor, but then he opened my eyes to the world around me and taught me to think for myself and not just follow orders. He even called me "his cute little guard" that fiend, giving me such a disgraceful nickname. Yet he had always treated me as an equal and on more than 1 occasion saved my life and I'd saved his. James was also the type of person who deep down regretted killing people. He was always looking for ways to avoid bloodshed if possible. Yet with someone as strong as my father he would have had no choice because my father would have killed him for sure had James held back. But after all that he had killed my father, and for that I still felt a twinge of hatred towards James for depriving me of General Shiharam. I came to my decision. I walked in front of James, took a breath, and then with all my strength plunged the sword downward. Into the ground in front of him, the blade going all the way down to the hilt in the soft, moist earth.

"Open your eyes you idiot. Too many people have already died today, and I don't wish to add one more to that total."

James opened his eyes and surveyed me gravely, yet he seemed calm.

"Are you sure that's what you want Jill?"

I sighed at his question.

"Of course, if it wasn't you'd be dead. Now pick up your sword and let's go back to camp, I'm ready to face everyone now."

James slowly got to his feet, he seemed drained and still slightly unsteady on his feet, but he managed by himself.

"Ok Jill, let's head back to camp."

He turned and started to head down the hill back where everyone was staying.

"Wait, James you forgot your sword, and it's still in really good shape."

James glanced back and stared at the silver sword in the ground.

_He probably spent this month's salary to buy that so he should keep it to use. _

"Leave it Jill, that sword has killed one too many people for my taste. It can stay there forever."

Surprised I opened my mouth but no words came out for a second.

Then I said. "Alright then, it can stay."

Relief filled his face and James replied.

"Thank you Jill, that means a lot actually."

"Whatever idiot, now let's go."

With that James and I headed back to camp, still at war with each other, but still alive and as equals.

* * *

Author's Note: Lots of stuff here people so please read all of this. First off I hope I did this chapter justice…until today my writer's block had prevented me from even starting it until today but I feel that I couldn't have done any better than I did and I feel happy about that. I hope I did a good job expressing Jill's emotional trauma and stress and what caused her to do what she did for this chapter.

Secondly on top of this story I will also start writing a Bleach fanfiction story while maintaining this one. It might push back my updates but it might not. There is a reason to do this though. I have had a Bleach story stuck in my head and it's too the point that over the last week I have lost about 14 hours of sleep thinking about it. That's how much the Muses of Writing are calling me. I was hesitant at first to do this but I feel it's the only way since I believe that my writer's block was actually due to my stressing over this problem. But my fanfiction mentor FoxWolfJackson told me to write the Bleach story because it's best to listen to the muses and I agree.

That said my 2nd semester of college doesn't start until January 24th so I do have lots more free time to write so I will update at least once or twice maybe 3, 4 times between now and then. Depends how well my creative thoughts form.

And finally if any of my reviewers here want a small part in this story and be a minor character, I will grant that if you wish. I got that idea thinking of one of my reviewers glomping Sothe if she were in here (you know who you are :P ) so I thought that hey maybe I could have a few of my reviewers being NPC's in the story. So if you're interested let me know and I'll insert you somewhere, though you don't know where…anyways until next time.


	22. The Pink Dragon

Dawn of Destiny

Authors Note: Another chapter and another milestone passed. I'm happy to announce that Dawn of Destiny has eclipsed the 100 review mark and Thank you Thank you Thank you everyone that has read and reviewed this. It shows how much progress I've made as a writer and by reviewing you've helped me become a better if not for your sake. Because I want you to read a good story and find it enjoyable. Thank you the previous reviewers: **godofmadness43, Meru-64, Solyeuse, barefootbean, Mattyboy 91, and IsanTheWizard.** Well I have started my new Bleach story, but other than that I have nothing else to say so how about we get to the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22: The Pink Dragon

(James POV)

_Nevassa, capital city of Daein. If we can take the city and defeat Ashnard here, we can end this war._

I wasn't the only one thinking that. That was the thought that dominated every mind in our army. Despite only being a week out from the events of Talrega I along with everyone was in generally high spirits. We had spent two days in Talrega before moving on. Ike had kept his promise to Jill and we had an honorable funeral for her father, and Ike made attendance mandatory, so everyone was there to console Jill. Jill had also been doing her best to put those events behind her, and I had done the same. We hadn't talked since, mostly avoided each other which was a relief for me. I wanted more time before I had to look her in the eye again.

_Damn it James, you're thinking about it again. Put it in the past already._

I quickened my pace to the tent where Ike was holding a strategy meeting. I arrived to my destination and entered the tent. Like usual I was the last one to arrive. Ike, Soren, Titania, Lethe and Tanith were already there. Lethe shot me a mildly exasperated look at my tardiness to which I just stuck out my tongue at her. I stood next to Lethe while Soren started the meeting. I tried to focus on Soren and attempted to ignore Lethe's growling at me.

"Grrr you need to stop being late James. Beorc like you are useless because you hold everyone else up."

I whispered back to her. "Ah I keep focusing on other things, and besides maybe you should be late for once you cute kitty."

"**Don't call me that again, or I will tear you to pieces**!"

"Alright, you win for now Lethe."

"James! Can you explain to me everything I've just said?" Soren asked looking annoyed at my lack of paying attention.

"Sure Soren, you have suggested that since it's morning already that we not give the enemy any more time to prepare and that this afternoon we commence the attack, and also to expect a long drawn out siege instead of an actual battle."

Soren's eyes widened a fraction, due to I had explained everything in perfect detail thanks to my multi-tasking ability.

"Ok, just making sure you were paying attention."

"Think nothing of it Soren I'm amazing at multi-tasking, oh and I agree with what you said. We should hit them as fast as possible to try and end this quickly."

Titania also nodded her head in agreement, as did Tanith, and Lethe who was still glaring daggers at me. Ike noticed all of this and went with it.

"Then we'll attack this afternoon, please inform everyone and prepare."

With that the meeting was adjourned and we headed out to inform everyone of our plans. However I heard soft footsteps treading behind me, so I stopped and asked out loud.

"You need something Lethe?"

"How did you know it was me behind you?"

I turned around to face her.

"Because only a laguz would have so soft a step, unfortunately for you, it is impossible to sneak up on me without my knowledge."

"Tsk you're just a cocky beorc, and I just wanted to tell you again to stop calling me a cute kitty. It irritates me, I'm a fighter, not someone you can cuddle with."

"Well to me doesn't matter if you're a beorc or a laguz if you're a girl and you're cute I'm not going to say differently."

"Humph."

And with that Lethe stormed away.

_Eh…maybe I am too playful with some of the girls here, but it's their fault that they're cute. Not my fault I think that._

Either way messing with Lethe put me in a good mood so I cheerfully told everyone I needed to about the impending attack and Nevassa and went to prepare. A few hours later we were marching through the streets of Nevassa, the whole army. The streets were deserted. Most of the civilians had fled in fear of what we would do to them. Granted we wouldn't do anything to them, but they only knew of what their soldiers had done to Crimean citizens and so the Daein civilians were afraid for their lives. Soon we had marched through the entire city without crossing blades with any of the Daein army. We figured they were all in the castle anyways. Much to our surprise though when we reached the castle…the gates stood wide open, inviting us in. Ike called an emergency meeting and all the commanders got together to meet.

Ike started off by questioning Soren. "Why are the gates open?"

"I don't know Ike. It would be advantageous of them to wait out by siege, but maybe they have some surprise that makes them think that they are invincible."

"Well should we go in?" Ike inquired the rest of us.

I spoke up first. "Well it looks like a trap to me, but the only way to find out is to spring the trap. Let's do it."

"Anyone disagree with James?"

No one spoke up to Ike's question.

"Ok then we head inside, everyone move out!"

Meeting over we started moving again, and went inside of the castle, and soon the whole army was inside.

**CLANG! **Suddenly the gates behind us closed, and we were trapped in the castle.

"W-we're trapped! We're all going to die!"

Some of the Begnion soldiers started shouting and panicking. Ike's voice rang out over all the commotion.

"We are not being attacked, everyone calm down!"

Everyone quieted down waiting for Ike to speak.

"Soren is this the trap that they had set for us?"

"It would appear so, and the enemy is still in the castle waiting for us to attack them."

"What should we do then?"

"About 1/3 of our forces should stay back with the supplies and guard Princess Elincia, then the majority should engage the enemy throughout the castle while a select group heads to the throne room to defeat Ashnard."

"Sounds good Soren. Boyd and Gatrie! You're in charge of taking care of the princess, take Mist, Rolf, Astrid Tormod, Cahill, and Muarim and guard Elincia. We'll have 13 people in our squad to storm the throne room. Soren, James, Marcia, Jill, Volke, Oscar, Titania, Rhys, Mia, Nephenee, Ilyana, Stefan and I will take the throne room. Lethe and Tanith take your squads and everyone else to engage the enemy. Everyone know their orders? Good, Move out!"

I separated myself from my group and joined Ike and the others selected for storming the throne room.

"Soren, you have a map of the throne room right? How should we proceed?"

"The Daein throne room is massive; it has about 4 to 5 staircases leading to it. Also the river runs through that part of the castle so there will be walkways and such that we will have to cross. Finally there is both an inner and outer loop which meets up at the actual inner throne room itself. We should go in two groups. One group takes the outer ring and another takes the inner ring. I would recommend James, Stefan, Nephenee, Marcia, Ilyana, Jill and Volke take the outer ring while you, I, Oscar, Titania, Rhys, and Mia take the inner ring. We'll regroup where the two rings connect and then storm the throne room as a group. James also note the rooms around the outer ring, make sure no enemies are hiding in there as ambushes."

"Ok roger that Soren, we'll see you then."

We entered the outer throne room and split up, Ike and Soren's group took the inner way to the left while we went straight to the outer ring. We soon came across the first room.

"Ok who wants to break down the door?"

Marcia volunteered "I'll do it…stand back."

We waited behind Marcia while she gripped her lance and then swung with all her might and busted the door open. Two enemy fighters were in the room but they were taken by surprise and Nephenee and Jill ended both their lives on the respective lances.

"Oh nice, treasure chests, Volke can you pick these?"

Volke nodded. "It'll take about a couple minutes per chest and I want 10% for myself."

"Deal, ok everyone we'll go ahead, Volke you catch up when you're done."

We left Volke behind and went ahead engaging more of the soldiers. A mage on a different walkway tried to cast a spell at us from across the water, but Marcia's javelin pierced his neck and stopped him. We came across a couple of other soldiers and dispatched them. We had just gotten around a corner when I heard footsteps behind us and I waited to see Volke coming around the corner.

"You get the loot?"

Volke smirked and held up a backpack. "Yes, however we do have a group of fighters coming behind me, I think they want to ambush us."

"Really…this corner will do well everyone stay behind the corner, I'll draw them out and then we'll ambush them."

They all nodded and hid behind the corner while I stayed in plain view a little ways past it. About a minute passed and then the enemy appeared. About 5 fighters and a warrior came around the corner and started when the saw me. I took the chance to draw them closer.

"Hello, boys…unfortunately hello is also goodbye."

They charged at me axes drawn only to run right past our group in waiting and Jill, Nephenee, Marcia, Stefan, and Volke each killed their mark. One of the fighters tried running away but Ilyana cast an El-Thunder spell and fried him on the spot.

"Nice one Ilyana!"

"Thank you James."

"Ok let's keep moving."

We continued through the outer ring and disposed every enemy in our path. At one point a general tried blocking our way by a bridge, however he was no match for me and I killed him relatively quick, gashing him through his armor and then piercing his neck with my sword. We encountered a few enemies after that and finally we were almost at the rendezvous point with Ike's group, we just had one more room to clear out. I decided to take care of it.

"Ok Ilyana use your magic and bash in the door, everyone else can meet up with Ike, I can handle this by myself."

"You sure James, there could be more than one enemy?" Marcia asked; worried in case there was more.

"I'll be fine don't worry. Now go meet up with Ike, Stefan you take the lead."

Everyone except me and Ilyana left to meet up with Ike.

"Whenever you're ready Ilyana."

She nodded and chanted her spell and with a blast of lightening the door flew off the hinges and I rushed into the room. I then came face to face with three myrmidons and a swordmaster.

_4 enemies; didn't think there was going to be this many._

I rushed at them and stabbed two of the myrmidons one with each sword before they could react and fell dead in a pool of their own blood as my blades pierced their heart.

_Well 2 down right away._

The other myrmidon rushed at me, I blocked with my right sword and swept with my left, slashing him across the chest. He gave a scream as the pain took him and he died. The swordmaster was the only one left. He came at me steel sword drawn and thrust at my chest. I jumped backwards to avoid the blade. Then I ran to my right and came at him from an angle. I slashed with my left sword and he parried with his blade. However I threw my weight behind my sword and pushed him backwards and he backed up into the treasure chest in the room and losing his footing fell to the ground. I then jumped on top of him and slit his throat with my right sword, he tried talking, but only a gurgle came out as he choked on his own blood and quickly his life faded.

_Well that was fun. _

I kicked the treasure chest and it opened to reveal a silver axe.

_Nice, Titania or Boyd could use this._

I then exited the room to find Ilyana waiting for me.

"Are you ok James?"

"Yep, don't worry about me Ily there were only 4 of them."

Her eyes went wide. "You took out four soldiers!"

"Yeah…I'm glad the training with Stefan is paying off. Now we meet up with Ike and the others though."

We made our way to the rendezvous point and meet up with Ike and everyone else who was waiting for us.

"So how many enemies were in the last room James?" Stefan inquired.

"Eh...only 4, easily taken care of."

"I would hope so, with my training you should be able to take out 5 at once."

Soren interrupted our exchange and started up our planning then.

"Ok everyone's here that's good. Based on the enemies numbers there were quite a few however we should be close to having the upper hand and it should be an even fight…"

Soren was interrupted by Oscar collapsing to the floor.

"Oscar are you alright?"

Rhys bent over him and checked Oscar's vitals. "He's asleep actually. Looks like a sleep staff maybe either way, he's out for about an hour or so."

Just as Rhys had finished saying that Jill fell to the ground asleep.

"It must be a sleep staff; they must have a healer in the throne room who can reach us from here. Move out of range!"

We all tried to back up quickly but then Mia also succumbed to the magic and fell asleep as well. Ike wanted answers.

"Rhys, Soren; how many times can they do that?"

"Well actually a sleep staff breaks after 3 uses so that's all they could have done. However needless to say Oscar, Jill and Mia are out of commission for the rest of the battle."

"Just great…we're going to have to carry them. I'll take Mia, Volke can you handle Oscar?"

"50 gold."

"Ok just do it and James you carry Jill."

I made my way over to where Jill was on the ground sleeping from the sleep staff's magic.

_She looks rather cute sleeping like that._

I scooped Jill off the ground and slung her over my left shoulder holding onto her with my left hand.

_This will limit me to one sword for the time being._

I only had use of my right sword now so I'd be limited if I had to fight inside the throne room.

"Ok you got them?" Ike asked with Mia slung over his back. "Let's end this…head towards the throne room, and we defeat Ashnard here!"

We made our way to the throne room but were stopped just outside the entrance by 3 generals. Two of them had the regular black Daein armor but the 3rd one an older man but he had an experienced look to him, like one who had seen many years of combat in silver armor.

"Everyone get inside the throne room, I'll take care of these" Ike told us.

"Let me take Mia then Ike." Titania said.

Ike agreed with Titania's request and handed Mia's sleeping form to her. Ike then drew his sword and engaged the three soldiers in battle. The rest of us charged inside the throne room and found ourselves facing generals and halberdiers with a couple mages behind them. Soren and Ilyana immediately started casting spells at the mages while we engaged the other melee units in battle. I faced off against a Halberdier. He didn't even give me time to set down Jill but immediately came at me and tried to impale me with his lance. I sidestepped the thrust and then swung at him. He parried in time due to me being weighed down by Jill, and then tried to use his lance like a club and swung at my head. I parried it with my sword over my head and struggled to keep the Halberdier from forcing me to the ground. I blocked his lance again as he swooped it towards me in a sideways swing. I then darted towards him and got inside his range. He tried to counter but was too slow and my sword went through his stomach and came out the other side of his body, blade gleaming red with his blood. Pulling my sword out I let the dead body fall to the ground. Everyone else was just about done fighting and I saw Ike enter the room with the silver armored guy behind him.

"Ike look out!"

I rushed to keep the man in silver armor from killing Ike.

"Stop James," Ike commanded. "This is Tauroneo and he knew my father and is willing to fight for us."

"Is this true?" I asked the aged veteran.

"Yes, I grew tired of Ashnard's games and withdrew from the Four Riders and now I will help you to end all this pointless fighting."

"Ok Ashnard show yourself, I will fight you!" Ike was determined to fight the King of Daein and end this war.

Only a female voice spoke out. "Sorry but Ashnard is not here."

I turned and by the throne saw a pink dragon.

_Whoa a dragon laguz? How did I miss that when I came in here?_

"What do you mean?" Ike asked the dragon.

"He has been in Crimea this entire time ever since the invasion.

"What! Well then surrender as the faster we end here the faster we can go and defeat him."

The pink dragon shook her head.

"I cannot allow that, you will die here to prevent that from happening."

"Then you leave us no choice. Attack!"

At Ike's orders we sprang towards the pink dragon only to dive away when she opened her mouth and shot pink flames at us.

_Damn I'm not liking this fight. _

Volke tried to sneak up behind her but she swung her tail and swatted him like a fly and he flew backwards and hit the wall, unconscious.

"Rhys heal Volke!" Ike ordered as Rhys took out a physics staff and started transferring healing energy to Volke from a distance.

Soren and Ilyana were hitting the dragon with spell after spell but it wasn't doing that much damage.

_We need to do something fast. _

I backed up and lay Jill down a safe distance away and then drew my 2nd sword.

"Stefan! You and I will distract her; Ike you come after us and finish her."

Both heard me and nodded. Stefan and I charged at the same time me on the right and him on the left. The dragon swung her tail at me but I dove and rolled under it and got back to my feet. Stefan then came side by side with me and we headed towards her together. She took a breath and prepared to roast us with her flames but at the last second we hit the ground and evaded the flames, leaving her open for Ike. Ike brought his laguz-slayer sword down onto her shoulder and cut through it. The pink dragon roared in pain before transforming back into her human form. She was moderately tall with short pink hair and a red mark on her forehead showing she was a dragon. She was in a blue tunic that flowed down to her knees and wore sky blue tights. She was wounded and gasping for breath yet rose to her feet.

"I-I have lost."

"Will you surrender now?" Ike asked her.

"No…I can't do that."

Turning she started to run out of the throne room but suddenly Nasir appeared.

"Nasir, grab her!" Ike yelled.

Nasir shook his head. "Get out of here Ena."

She bowed quickly and sprinted out of the room.

_Her name's Ena, wait but why didn't Nasir grab her. _

"Nasir why'd you let her escape!"

Ike took off after her but Nasir blocked his way and punched Ike in the stomach forcing Ike to his knees. We then surrounded Nasir, weapons drawn and he stood there silently.

"So you were the spy." Ike had recovered his wind.

Nasir stayed silent.

"Why did you do this? You're a laguz so why help Daein?"

Nasir didn't say a word.

"Ugh get him out of my sight! I'm getting sick looking at his face."

Titania, Stefan, Soren, and Nephenee then started to take Nasir away. Before they did Nasir said something.

"Go to Palmeni Temple."

"What was that?" Ike asked.

Nasir didn't say another word though and was hauled away. I went back and picked Jill off the ground again while the rest of us just stood there shocked at Nasir's sudden betrayal when Rhys broke the silence.

"Volke will be fine at least, and the people that were put to sleep should be waking up any minute now."

As he said that Mia, Oscar, and Jill stirred. Jill opened her eyes.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing? Put me down!"

I set the angry Jill on the ground.

"Yeesh someone's cranky."

"**What was that**?" Venom dripped from her voice deadly and dangerous.

"Well all I did was carry you for an hour while you slept through the battle **my cute little guard **way to stay awake**." **

"**Oh you are so dead now!**"

And with that I fled the Daein throne room being chased by my cute little guard.

* * *

Authors Note: That was a good chapter. You all can thank **Meru-64.** I promised her I would finish a chapter today and I keep my promises. Lots of humor in the battle but I kept it exactly how it turned out when I did it in the actual game. I like playing the chapters along with the story to see if there's anything I could add and the ambush of the Daein's around the corner, the me in a 1 VS 4 and The people falling asleep. That all actually happened when I played so I thought to have fun and do it like I did. Also the 5 enemy thing with Stefan...reference to Astra ability if you're wondering. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll see you again soon!

James: Hold on...I flirted with Lethe here now? Dang you are awesome Cazcappy

Cazcappy: Oh not this again *Facepalms*

James: I can pop in once in a while and you just wish you could flirt with all these hot chicks, that's why you have me do that.

Cazcappy: Well sorry the FE girls are all hot (With one exception) anyways you're supposed to be more like me.

James: It happens OC's become their own person besides you just wish you could do that in real life since you're so shy you can't even talk to a girl face to face correctly.

Cazcappy: Cease and Desist before I turn this into an OC X Meg story.

James: You'd never do it.

Cazcappy: You want to find out?

James: NO! (RUNS AWAY REALLY FAST)

Cazcappy: (Sighs) What to do with him...anyways review.


	23. The Helmet

Dawn of Destiny

Author's note: Hey readers, how's it going? Yeah I haven't updated in a while, I know. My new college semester started and that's cut into my writing time. Also I live in Wisconsin and with the Packers in the super bowl; things tend to be hectic around here. I also blame my longer editing sessions which are the result of a in-depth reviewer who took me under their wing, under their own time, and offered their input. I'm deliberately looking out for grammar obviously (thou art such an evil thing that grammar. But I'm also looking out for things such as rushing, it was noticed that I do rush things sometimes which hinders me. As well I'm looking to cut down on the "information dumps" and I'm also attempting to improve my wording and dialogue. Oh god I'm doing an information dump with these author notes. Forgive me Master: Marius Sidorov. I'll just go to the chapter after I acknowledge all my awesome reviewers: **Mattyboy91, Meru-64, Crizix, barefootbean, Solyeuse, TheSilverHairedMaiden, Sunlord89, Angel of Darkness and Light, IsanTheWizard, godofmadness43, and special thanks to Marius Sidorov. **Ok let's get rolling.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Helmet

(James POV)

_Sleep is good, sleep is nice. Thank you Ike, I will use this day well._

A smile stretched on my face as I curled back up onto my cot. I had gotten up early to have another commander's meeting with Ike and the others. However there had been a change of plans. Ike wanted to check out a small place called Palmeni Temple, the place Nasir had mentioned before being arrested for his betrayal. Ike had wanted a small and fast group to examine the place, so he had taken just the regular Greil Mercenaries. Ike also decided to bring along Reyson, and Princess Elincia. Everyone else had the day off, which meant I could finally sleep in one day. Ironically sleep didn't come to me right away. Every other time I had tried to do this, something had interrupted me. Whether it was Soren informing me of a meeting or something else that came up. However this time, nothing would stop me from sleeping in.

_Ah, this does feel nice. If only I could do this every day. Anyways time for some good dreams to come my way._

After a short while my eyes got heavier and I could tell I was finally starting to fall asleep.

***Knock Knock* **Someone rapped on the door of my room.

_Oh for the love of Ashera, whoever it is better have a legit excuse or they will be in deep, deep trouble._

Groaning I got up and slowly shuffled to the door before opening it. Nephenee greeted me on the other side, glancing nervously from side to side and looking fearful. Alarmed I immediately let her in and questioned her on her trouble.

"So, Nephenee, what's wrong?"

"Ya got to hide me! They are after me!"

"Who's after you Nephenee?"

"Marcia, Jill, and Mia…T-They want to give me a makeover."

"Ah I see, ok Neph I'll help you."

"Ya will, really?"

"Yep, leave it to me, I'll keep you out of there sight. Though what were they going to do to you?"

"They snuck up on me and tried to take off my helmet. They said that they wanted to see me without it, an' they want ta try and make me look beautiful."

_There's the problem…Nephenee is the type of shy girl that hates that kind of stuff, so of course she'd run for the hills. They knew that of course which was why they tried ambushing her. I just hope I don't get caught helping Neph…I don't want to think what Marcia, Mia, and especially Jill would do to me._

I shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

"Just don't tell them that I'm helping you ok Neph? Otherwise I might be dead by the time Ike and his group comes back from their mission."

"That's fine; I won't tell 'em. Ya don't have to do much, just let me stay here for the res' of the day or so."

"I don't have a problem with that, and I'll try and sneak some food from the kitchen, though with Oscar gone… I think Tanith is cooking. Shoot that cancels that out, I should just sneak to the kitchen and get some fruits and sandwiches. You never know when Tanith's cooking is edible or not."

"Haha good point James," Nephenee laughed. "Whatever you want ta do is fine."

_Yeah, Tanith is no Oscar for cooking purposes and hands out stomachaches with the ferocity of Aimee hitting on Ike. It'll be better for both of us, not to take the risk._

Nephenee and I talked for a while more, discussing how things had gone lately. In a way I was glad this had happened because I hadn't really talked to Nephenee since sharing a prison cell all those months ago and this was good for catching up. At one point a thought struck me. I actually had never seen Nephenee without her helmet on. Even in prison she was allowed to keep it on, and even now when we weren't in battle she was wearing it. I decided to take the plunge.

"Hey Neph…I don't mean to intrude but why do you always wear your helmet."

"Eh? Why do you want ta know somethin' like that?"

"Well I'm just curious because I think that you're cute with it but if you took it off, you would be even more beautiful."

She blushed heavily when I said that.

"I think that I look ugly, and I don't like people staring at me. And if I take off my helmet then people will see how ugly I look and they would stare at me some more."

"A statement like that almost wants me to rat you out to Marcia and the rest, just to see what you'd look like otherwise because I doubt you'd be ugly."

"Ya wouldn't!"

Poor Neph looked like she was ready to bolt and run away.

"Relax, I wouldn't do that to you Neph," I told her playfully.

"Well alright, I believe ya."

I stretched, feeling my stomach rumble. It was about midday and I hadn't eaten yet.

"I'm going to get some food Nephenee, lock the door and I'll be right back."

"Sounds good, James."

I grabbed a small leather bag that I could use to bring some of the food back, and locking the door behind me, I headed off to the kitchen. It had only been a couple days but I felt comfortable finding my way around the castle in Nevassa and shortly I entered the kitchen area. Lunch had apparently been served already as hundreds of dishes were in the racks, clean and drying. The kitchen area was deserted so I stealthily made my way to the fresh food area. I helped myself to a loaf of bread, a couple apples, and a partial wheel of cheese that was leftover apparently. I stuck that in my bag and quickly made my way to the water spigot to fill a couple flasks with water. Just as I finished a voice rang out.

"Hey James, how's it going?"

I turned and saw Marcia standing there.

_Oh crap! This is not what I wanted._

I tried to calm myself and talk to her.

"A-ah Marcia, uh I-I'm good now. I…um…missed lunch today so I was just grabbing some food from the kitchen."

"I see; I did the same thing. I mean no offense but Tanith is not the greatest cook and I've been wandering around anyways. Oh yeah can you do me a favor James?"

"What do you need Marcia?"

"Have you seen Nephenee anywhere Mia, Jill and I have been looking for her but she disappeared."

"N-No I haven't seen her at all. Have no idea where Nephenee is…nope none what-so-ever."

"Really? You seem a bit nervous James, maybe you know something. If you do please let us know, as withholding information could be hazardous to you."

Marcia's wicked smile was accentuating her cute features and I was getting scared.

_Crap she knows. I'm such a bad liar. I need to get back and warn Neph that they are onto us._

"No I have no idea where Nephenee is, and I need to get back to my room so I can eat. See Ya!"

I bolted out of the kitchen and ran as fast as I could back to my room, hoping to beat the "beauty trio" before Nephenee was discovered there. I got there and knocked on the door and Nephenee opened it. I darted into the room and grabbed my scabbard and sword and tied it into my belt.

"I met Marcia in the kitchens, and she asked about you. And sorry I'm a terrible liar, so they might be here soon."

"Oi, let's get out of here then!"

I nodded "ok let's go."

I opened the door and we stepped into the hallway and started to silently move down towards the stairs. However before we got to the stairs we heard someone shout.

"There they are…Get them!"

Neph and I glanced behind us to see Marcia, Mia, and Jill running after us. We broke into a dead sprint, trying to lose our pursuers. All around the castle of Nevassa we ran, with the trio racing behind us. We were starting to gasp for breath and our legs were getting tired. I spotted a storage room off to the side and grabbing Nephenee raced into the room, and shut the door before the others turned the corner. We tried to silently catch our breath and listen to see if we would get off the hook. We heard the footsteps get louder and then stop suddenly, just outside the room we were in. "Dang it…where did they go?" Marcia asked in a tired, exasperated voice.

"I don't know," Mia chimed in. "Did they go farther?"

"Maybe…either way we are getting that helmet off Nephenee's head…and Marcia, Mia…let me deal with James when we catch them. After all he is helping her escape and that is unacceptable."

Jill's statement was in a sweet tone, yet underlined with purely evil intentions, and I felt shudders rip through my body.

_Please Ashera; let me get out of this mess unharmed._

"At this point Jill…you can do what you want with him."

_Marcia! You were not supposed to say that! _

"Well they're getting away so let's continue looking for them."

Marcia and Jill both affirmed Mia's statement and Neph and I heard footsteps take off again and slowly fade until we could hear nothing. It was dark in the storage room but I could barely make out Nephenee's outline in the shadows.

"Whew that was close."

"Mhm, yeah we got lucky that's for sure. Thanks again for all the 'elp you've been giving me James."

"No problem, I'm glad it happened. Gave us a chance to talk again and it's been ages since we were together last."

"Yeah it 'as been awhile. Um do you still have the food, I'm a little hungry."

"Yeah I do, thanks for the reminder."

I got out the food and split it up between Nephenee and myself, and we ate quickly in silence sitting on the floor of the storage room. When I was done eating, I stretched, lying on the floor.

"Ah, that was good, well Nephenee, you having fun yet," I asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I'm having lots of fun right now. Nothing like 'iding in a storage room to 'ave some fun."

"Haha, well I think they will catch us eventually, but I'm having a lot of fun, and again I was able to spend some time with you."

"Thank ya James, that's really nice of ya."

"No problem, well shall we get out of here?"

I stood and held out my hand for Neph to pull herself up. Right in front of the door however she slipped on the floor and losing her balance pulled me down on top of her. The door at that moment then opened to reveal Volke, looking in at us curiously. A ghost of a smile crossed his face as he observed our "compromising situation". He turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Volke, you saw nothing, and will continue to see nothing even if others ask you."

"Five hundred gold paid up front," was his short response.

"Seriously…I don't have that much on me right now…and that price is ridiculous anyways."

"Suit yourself."

Volke pulled away from me and in a flash had disappeared. I looked at Nephenee who was bright red at what just happened.

"Don't worry about it…are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm f-fine."

"Ok let's get out of here."

Swiftly we roamed the halls, wary of any flashes of pink or red that could prove to be Marcia, Jill, Mia or all three. Unfortunately they found us again soon and this time they ran us into a corner, trapping us.

"Now come quietly Nephenee and no one gets hurt" Marcia stated.

Nephenee was absolutely terrified and almost unable to speak.

"N-No…l-leave me a-alone, I-I don't want t-ta do it."

"Marcia, can't you three leave her alone?" I pleaded hoping they would take pity on her and leave her in peace.

"Nope, we're doing this and you're in enough trouble James, helping her hide. So don't start with us."

"Sorry Marcia, Neph doesn't want to do this so I will protect her."

I drew my sword and held it out, though I wished I had grabbed both of my swords, but one would do for now.

Mia then spoke up. "Ok James if that's how it's gonna go, then get ready. Ok Jill, get him."

Jill drew her lance and advanced on me. I stood my ground, making sure I stood between the trio and Nephenee. Jill thrust her lance at me and I sidestepped it. I swung my sword with the flat side hoping to knock her out but she deflected it with the backside of her lance. Jill then reversed and using the backside and swung it at me, hoping to make contact and knock me unconscious. Parrying, I grabbed her lance with my free hand and held onto it. Jill tried to pull it back but I held on and we grappled over her lance. Suddenly I let go, and with Jill still yanking on it, she went backwards and landed on her back. Before she could get back up I pointed my sword at her chest. Jill glared daggers at me, and Mia and Marcia didn't look to happy I had beaten Jill. However Marcia's evil grin returned and she looked me in the eye and said one word.

"Gotcha."

"Look out James!"

I heard Nephenee's warning too late and a shadow out of the corner of my eye glimpsed a blur before something solid collided with my head. I fell to my knees, clutching my head in pain as I looked up to see Volke.

"They paid me," was all he said before I lost consciousness.

**(Later)**

My head was throbbing as I groaned and slowly regained consciousness. Trying to gather my wits I realized I was in Marcia's room. Nephenee was across from me, her helmet still on but she was tied to a chair and was struggling fiercely. I tried to move and realized that I was also tied up and unable to help.

"Ah you're awake now James." Marcia said as she, Mia and Jill then appeared in my line of sight.

"Sorry but it doesn't take much to pay off Volke, and we wanted you awake anyways. Because we're going to make you watch while we give Nephenee her makeover."

"You know Marcia…you can be really evil sometimes, and this is just above cruel."

"Well business is business, now anyways you will watch. If not Jill here will hit you with her lance, so I advise that you pay attention. Now Mia, I'll keep her still and you take off the helmet."

"Roger that boss!"

_Mia is even hyper to do this? Sheesh then again she's always hyper._

"N-No please stop!" I swear Nephenee was about to cry.

She started struggling mightily, and rocking the chair, but Marcia walked over and held her still in the chair while Mia moved behind the chair. Nephenee's struggling got even more intense but to no avail and Mia was able to get a hold of Neph's helmet and took it off.

"Damn Neph…you're beautiful."

The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them. Nephenee was always cute but without her helmet she looked stunning almost and I was surprised how much of a difference this made.

"Of course she is James," Jill rolled her eyes at me. "We've been telling her that for a while so we're doing this and then taking her out so all the guys see how good-looking she is and tell her so she knows."

"Ugh…you put it that way and it almost sounds noble…almost…"

Marcia then turned to Jill. "Keep the lance on him, and now Mia…let's begin."

And begin they did. They first started by taking a comb and brushing Nephenee's hair straight down until it curled slightly at her shoulders. Then they starting coloring her fingernails red with something that Mia said that they had gotten from Aimee. After that they took some different red stuff and applied it to Nephenee's lips making them a deep, vibrant red. Finally they blindfolded me so they could change Nephenee's clothes.

"Ok Jill, we're done you can take the blindfold off!" At Marcia's orders the blindfold was removed and I saw the finished product.

To say Nephenee was beautiful was an understatement. She was positively radiant. Her hair at her shoulders accented her cute face nicely while her lips and fingernails gave her vibrant color and vibe. To top it off she was in a flowing white dress that bared the shoulders and came down to about halfway between her thigh and knee. Neph's face was also completely flushed in embarrassment at what she was going through. Mia then turned to me.

"So how does she look James?"

"Sorry Neph…um…you will have every guy in camp looking at you today. You are stunning and I can't keep my eyes off of you even."

"Um…thank ya James. Well can we just get this over fast please."

"Well we're not done Neph," Mia added. "We still have one more person to give a makeover to."

She looked at me with a devious smile on her lips.

_Oh hell no!_

"No way! No freaking way! No freaking…"

Marcia broke in and interrupted me. "This is your punishment for helping Nephenee run away, and besides this was Jill's idea anyways."

That said the girls advanced on me with evil grins plastered on their faces.

_Oh Ashera, please kill me now._

* * *

Author's Note: Interesting chapter to say the least. I wanted to give Nephenee the spotlight a bit, and I hate the Palmeni Temple level and this was a good way to skip it. : P Anyways I had fun with this and I hope you have fun reading it and yeah Neph is my personal nickname for her so don't hold that against me. And yes Jill, Mia, and Marcia would do this…trust me. Also you might yell at me because all the characters I bring out tend to be girls...I'm a guy who likes Fire Emblem and I like some characters more than others..hence all the girl action cuz they're my favorite characters. Anyways I'm going to end by letting you know that I will starting soon be co-authoring a story with Mattyboy91. We already have a new profile. So look for a story coming out and written by **Crimean Mercenaries.** That is the profile for our co-authoring and I hope you'll like that as well. Well super bowl is starting so now just editing and uploading. See ya next time!


	24. Crimea We Have Returned part 1

Dawn of Destiny

Ch. 24: Crimea We Have Returned; part 1

* * *

(James POV)

_My life is forever ruined._

I lay on the cot in my tent as despair gripped every fiber of my being. The last week of my life had been a living nightmare. And it wasn't even my fault!

_Stupid Mia, Marcia and Jill, they didn't have to go that far!_

I thought back to what had taken place after they had captured Nephenee and I and given Nephenee a makeover.

(flashback)

_"Oh hell no! No way! No freaking way! No freaking…" Marcia broke in and interrupted me. _

_"This is your punishment for helping Nephenee run away, and besides this was Jill's idea anyways." _

_That said the girls advanced on me with evil grins plastered on their faces. Oh Ashera, please kill me now. I struggled like a man possessed but it was no use, the girls had me tied fast to the chair and I couldn't break free. Mia and Jill came to either side of me and held me rigid in the chair even though I tried my best to squirm and get away. _

_Marcia looked at me disapprovingly. __"James, the less you resist the faster this will go."_

_ "As I said hell no! I know what your evil minds are thinking and you aren't doing it." _

_"Oh James, but we are doing it and you can't stop us."_

_ Marcia then proceeded to give me a makeover against my wishes. First she put the same red stuff that she had used on Nephenee on my lips. Then they did the same thing to my fingernails. Then Mia took out a wig of blonde hair that the girls had acquired from Aimee and set it over my regular blonde hair to make it longer. Finally before parading me around the entire camp they even stuffed me into a dress and dressed me as a girl._

(Present)

_Well at least they just put it over my regular clothes instead of undressing me._

However bad went to terribly worse when they began parading me around camp. They did it just as Ike and his group had come back from their exploration of Palmeni Temple. Of course, the whole group saw me dressed as a girl being paraded around by Jill, Marcia and Mia . I swear the smile on Boyd and Gatrie's faces could have split the moon in two the way they were grinning. Ike and Soren had just said nothing and walked by stone-faced, and then Titania and Mist and the nerve to tell me I looked good. That had been a week ago and I had pretty much stayed out of sight due to my utter humiliation, other than sneaking to the kitchen at odd hours to quickly get food undetected. Still it had been a busy week. Ike had learned some things at Palmeni Temple but wasn't at liberty to tell anyone and I suspected very few knew what they had found out. Ike had asked General Zelgius and the Begnion army to stay in Melior to guard our back as we marched towards finally liberating our homeland Crimea. Ike had also passed on the sovereignty of Daein to Begnion since we were just trying to liberate our own country we didn't have the resources to rule another. We had set out then towards Riven Bridge, the huge bridge that connected Daein to Crimea. To get into Crimea we had to cross that bridge; though we knew Daein would be waiting for us there.

Out of the blue there came footsteps near my tent flap followed by an "Ahem". I looked up and said "Enter" as Soren walked through.

"Is there something you needed Soren?"

"Yes James; General Ike would like to get everyone together to come up with a plan for the bridge, Janaff has surveyed it thoroughly and tomorrow we will be engaging the enemy."

"Thanks for the heads up Soren, inform Ike I will be right there."

"Fine; also I have a weapons order that I came to deliver to you as well."

Soren took then reached behind him and grabbed a bag and set it on my feet. I untied the bag and looked in; becoming shocked as a Killing Edge, Brave Sword, and Silver Sword glinted in the light.

"I-I didn't order these Soren."

"That is correct however some of the males in the company pitched in to buy these for you after what the girls put you through recently."

I was amazed that the guys would do something like that for me.

"That is very kind Soren I will put these to good use; now let's go find Ike."

Soren nodded and I followed the blunt mage as he directed me to Ike's tent for the meeting. Ike and the other commanders, Titania, Lethe and Tanith were there as well as Princess Elincia and…was that Ranulf from back when we were escaping Port Toha? Ike nodded to Soren and I as we entered and once we were around the table started the meeting.

"As Soren has told you we have finished our reconnaissance of Riven Bridge and as we thought the enemy is dug in quite well there. Soren could you use the map to show what we're up against?"

Soren nodded and everyone focused on him while Soren started pointing to the map and talking.

"First off the enemy is heavily armored and prepared. We have spotted numerous defensive Ballistae and mages. The enemy also has quite a few horseback riders and foot soldiers; so crossing the bridge isn't easy. Also the enemy has put up barricades to trap us into predetermined alleyways on the bridge and possibly have a few other traps set up for us."

Titania frowned; "They are prepared for us. Have you come up with a strategy yet Soren?"

"I have. Due to the numerous Ballistae flying units will be in great peril. So General Tanith; you and the other flying units will guard the rear to make sure they aren't sending troops to squeeze us from both sides. Next we will have our more heavily armored troops go first, while are mages and archers provide covering fire. The heavy armored troops will also distract the enemy and continue to bog them down. This will allow us to move as a group instead of the heavy armored troops being left behind. Any questions so far?"

No one spoke up so Soren continued.

"Next phase we have our Calvary units and Gallian support troops provided by Ranulf will back up our heavy units and catch the Daein's off-guard by overwhelming them with speed and horses. Then once the lines are broken our faster foot soldiers such as James and his group will rush the hole and take out the enemy Ballistae. Once that is achieved we can send in our flying units and flank the enemy and from there win the battle and step foot in Crimea."

Soren stepped back and let Ike take charge again.

"Ok any questions or concerns?"

I spoke up. "It is a good plan however it does place risk and pressure on our heavy armored forces. We will just have to achieve this fast so they don't suffer critical losses."

Soren nodded in agreement to what I said.

"Yes it does, but this is the best way to minimize casualties and the key will be your forces eliminating the Ballistae so our flying units can join the battle."

"Don't worry Soren I won't fail you."

No one else had any input so Ike dismissed all of us and told us that we would attack early in the morning so we would need to get some rest. We went around camp and informed everyone of what the plan would be and then I went to my tent to get some sleep before the fight the coming day.

I woke up early next morning refreshed for the upcoming battle. I got up off my cot and got ready to fight. I put the Killing Edge in my right scabbard and my Steel Sword in my left. The Brave Sword and Silver sword went inside the scabbards that went over my back, those I would save for later battles if need be. I left my tent and headed towards where everyone was supposed to meet. Ike would be leading the heavier foot soldiers such as Tauroneo, Boyd and Gatrie. The group I was fighting with consisted of me, Stefan, Mia, Nephenee, Volke and Sothe. Due to our superior speed we would be the ones to burst through the lines and take out the Ballistae without getting shot ourselves.

"Morning James!"

I was greeted by the always hyper Mia as she spotted me walking towards the rest of the group. I nodded to Mia but didn't say anything back. She frowned a little.

"Something the matter?"

"Oh I don't know Mia…Are you going to apologize soon?"

"Oh...of course not; you deserved that," she said while laughing.

I glared back. "Remember Mia, my time will come and then you three will pay."

Mia froze slightly and cringed, but she quickly regained her composure and started to wave at Sothe who had just joined us along with Volke so everyone was now here. I went over to talk to Stefan and we chatted for a bit as he asked me how my training was going. Soon enough it was time and we marched towards Riven Bridge and soon could see the enemy. There were lots of Daein soldiers on the bridge, crouching behind barricades and readying their Ballistae for the incoming assault. All eyes turned to Soren as he would give the signals for each group to advance. We didn't have to wait long as Soren threw a fireball into the sky and the battle for the bridge began.

Our heavy armored units began slowly marching across the bridge towards the Daein lines. The Daein's began shooting off arrows and Ballistae but they just clanged harmlessly off the armor as they could not penetrate it. Soon heavy armored Daein's started to line up and march towards ours. About a quarter of the way across the two armies met and you could hear the clash of metal on metal as the fight began.

As soon as they had engaged Soren threw up a 2nd fireball and our Cavalry units along with our Gallian support charged the enemy. They bore down on the fight ahead and smashed through past the Daein heavy armored soldiers. The Daein's found themselves surrounded and outmatched and started panicking. Swifter foot soldiers and Daein troops started to pour in to meet the cavalry and laguz that had broken through the lines.

Once that happened it was time for us and Soren gave us the cue my group was waiting for. I took both swords from my waists and sprinted full speed towards the battle with the others in my group right behind. We found a gap in the lines where the heavy armored units were fighting and ran past trying to get to the Ballistae as fast as possible. I reached the first row and leaped over the barricade set up. The Daein archer on the Ballista jerked his head up in surprise and let out a scream as my swords stabbed into his chest. I pulled the blades out and kicked the corpse over on the ground and ran for the next Ballista.

_One down a few more to go._

We had to laguz support and our own cavalry fighting the Daein foot soldiers that tried to stop us but we still had to fight our share. A Daein Halberdier thrust his lance at me; I redirected it with my swords to the ground and then stomped on the tip, breaking it. The Halberdier reached behind his back for a Javelin but just as he was pulling it out my Killing Edge slit his throat and his body fell, blood gushing from his ruined windpipe. I ran towards the next Ballista and rolled forward on the ground just as a Ballista arrow whizzed over me. I saw the Daein's were trying to recalibrate the Ballista's to shoot lower and kill us before we could reach them. There were two enemies on the next Ballista. One was trying to get it to fire while the other had a bow out and was trying to line up a shot on me. However the bow fell from his limp hands as a stiletto flew and embedded itself in the archer's forehead. I looked over and Saw Volke throwing them with deadly accuracy to pick off any archers that tried to snipe us. I sprinted towards the other Ballista and the other archer saw me and tried to pull out his bow however someone had beaten me there and I saw a knife protrude through the archers back and the body fall as Sothe pulled his knife free.

_That's taken care of…how many Ballista's are left. _

I scanned the battlefield and saw only one more at the end of the bridge still firing at our soldiers. The rest had been overrun by our troops. I ran towards the last one flanked by Nephenee and Stefan when Nephenee gave a cry and disappeared. I rushed over and saw that she had fallen into a pit.

_The Daein's must have had these all over the bridge to catch us by surprise._

"Nephenee can you get out?"

"I think I can James."

She struggled to pull herself up over the edge of the pit so I reached down and grabbing her by the arm pulled her back up.

"Thanks fer the 'elp James."

"No problem Neph; now let's finish this."

She nodded and we ran towards the remaining Ballista. Stefan was already engaging the enemies around it and was cutting through them like wheat. Nephenee reached behind her and started to pull out spears and throw them at the Daein's impaling one each time. Two myrmidons engaged me simultaneously. I parried both of them with my swords and then whirled to the left and kicked one in the face, making him grunt in pain and drop his sword. I then slashed at the other one; he blocked and came at me with a hurried thrust. I sidestepped and slashed his stomach open with my killing edge and he fell to the ground as his intestines started to slide out of the wound. I leaned over again with my killing edge and thrust into his heart putting him out of his misery. Then instinctively I thrust behind me with my steel sword and felt it skewer flesh. I turned around to see the other myrmidon drop his sword; his eyes glazing over as death took hold of him as my sword stuck out of his neck. I glanced towards Stefan and saw him finish taking his sword out of the last archer by the ballista.

_Yes! Mission accomplished!_

We saw Ike and the foot soldier he was leading running towards us so I ran and met him partway.

"Mission accomplished Ike; all the Ballista's are taken care of."

"Good work James, our flying units have already engaged the Daein Wyvern's that were stationed here. Now we just have to secure the bridge and finish the Daein's that are just on the other side."

Our groups now merged we engaged the Daein's and despite their tenacious fighting we slowly fought past them and soon we were off the bridge and fighting on Crimean soil. As I was slashing an archer I saw that that some Daein's were engaged in battle with Cavalry units in green armor.

"Ike! Look over there!" I shouted and pointed towards the green armored soldiers.

He saw them as well.

"It must some Crimean resistance force. Let's help them."

Ike and I fought past the enemies in front of us and went to go help the other soldiers. We were almost near when a flash of fire whizzed by us and we hit the ground. We got off the ground to see a woman on horseback fighting like a maniac. She was in black armor, had green hair and eyes that radiated evil as she spun her horse around; firing flames from her red lance and sizzling the flesh of those who tried to kill her.

"Ike is that who I think it is?"

He nodded. "It's General Petrine of the Four Riders of Daein. She must have been in charge of the defense here, my father fought her last year before the Black Knight killed him."

"So we shouldn't take her lightly."

"No we don't want to. Split up and try to outmaneuver her and get her from behind."

_Hmmm Ike can be tactical when he needs to be._

I nodded and started to flank Petrine on the left as Ike started to come in from the right. However she saw both of us and fired flames, one after the other. I ducked, rolled, jumped and did whatever I could to avoid getting singed but we still weren't that close and fatigue was starting to seep into my body.

_Shoot, we need to get close to her somehow._

Ike and I charged simultaneously hoping one of us would get through. General Petrine alternated shots at the two of us, to prevent us from reaching her. Suddenly her lance stopped shooting flames at us.

_Why'd it stop? Could she be out of magic?_

Petrine's laughter broke my train of thought.

"Dogs-breath; so I've depleted my magic reserves on you two scumbags. It won't matter; I Petrine am one of the Four Riders of Daein and still more than a match for you."

She leaped off her horse and got in a battle ready-stance.

"Come children and feel yourselves die by my hand."

I readied both swords and rushed in as Ike sprinted in from the other side. I got to Petrine first and slashed at her from high and low. She brought her lance up vertically and blocked both slashes from me and then knocked me off-balance. While I was recovering she whirled and parried Ike as he tried to stab her from behind. I recovered my balance and dashed in again. Petrine saw me and sidestepped my thrust from the left; she then parried the thrust from the right and lashed out with her right foot and knocked me to the ground. Petrine then tried to impale me on the ground but I rolled out of the way. She had to duck a swipe from Ike's blade and then using the backend of her lance knocked me to the ground again as I was attempting to regain my footing. Petrine thrust at me again but this time Ike was able to block it with his sword and stood between me and Petrine; breathing heavily. Petrine was also breathing heavily but smiled as she and Ike thrust and parried each other; Lance and Sword. I rose to my feet again and stood side by side with Ike trading blows with the Rider. As we were going back and forth a shadow crossed over the three of us and I looked up just as a man in black dropped down from a black wyvern and sliced his Brave Axe into Petrine's back. Petrine's mouth opened in surprise and she fell to her knees; lance falling to the ground and looking back saw the man behind her.

"Ha I knew scum like you would try to betray me. I should have killed you sooner when I had the chance."

The man just looked down; eye-patch visible and said "General Shiharam is avenged."

He then pulled his Brave Axe out of Petrine's back and with another stroke, decapitated the now deceased Rider. The man then cleaned his axe against his pants before looking at me and Ike. Ike had a blank look like he didn't know who the person was…however I did.

"Haar!"

* * *

Author's Note: Glad I could shake off the rust there since it's been awhile right readers? And with that I am back from a 10month hiatus with this story. Which was frankly too long. Things just went crazy for me with college and all and I just haven't had much writing time and the time I did have went to my Bleach story. I thank everyone that has reviewed over the past 10 months and I would like you to keep reviewing. I don't know how many I'll get or who all still reads this story as some people who used to review might not notice and might not anymore, however I'll just have to see who still pays attention to this story. That said **I will continue to write this story until it's complete and will never discontinue it.** I just ask that you read; review and give me your thoughts on the characters and plot. And yes I know my grammar is terrible and I work on it but I would prefer reviews where people review me on the plot and character development rather than just saying…your grammar needs work because I know it does; yet by just pointing that out more it's not accomplishing anything. Anyways this was part 1 of this chapter really. I was going to do more but decided to two-part this chapter. So look for part 2 I should have it up within a day or two since I'm still on thanksgiving break. I appreciate all you readers for your reading and hard work and I wish you luck in life. Until part 2 of this chapter see ya and have a good night.


End file.
